A Challange and Masterpiece
by mayhemb
Summary: 2 new girls get introduced into the crazy world of X-Men and...Wait...WHAT DO YOU MEAN 1 OR THEM IS LANCE'S SISTER?
1. Rave and Sketch

**Place;** Orphanage in Deerfield, Illinois (USA)  
**Time;** 15 Years in the Past

_Clang Clang Clang  
Ding-Dong_

The dark brown doors of the orphanage opened, a nicely dressed woman stepped out onto the doorsteps. The overhang protected her from the pelting rain outside as the sound of a car zooming off was heard.

"Hello..?" the woman asked, looking around for any sign of life in the cold dark streets. With a sigh and a shrug the woman turned around to go back inside, yet stopped when she heard ear-splitting cries.

Looking down this time she saw a small picnic basket where a small baby was held, their cry almost made the woman's ears bleed. Quickly, to stop the baby's cry, the woman picked up the small infant and rocked the baby in a fluid motion. Moments later the cries quieted down before the child fell asleep, a peaceful look on it's face.

"Thank goodness." the orphanage woman sighed in relief before she noticed a small custom-made dog tag around the baby's neck. Gently, as to not stir the infant, the woman turned the dog tag to reveal almost no information.

Last Name; Alvers  
First Name; Serenity  
Middle Name; Lila  
Birthdate; 7/18  
Blood Type; AB

To say the orphanage woman was surprised would have been an understatment.

"Another Alvers..?" the woman whispered to herself, lost in her thoughts before blinking and picking up the basket aswell, before the woman and infant went inside.

**Once Inside**

The woman walked down the dark brown hallways, her blue heels clicking against the tiled floors before she stopped in the nursery.

Though there was about 5 or so cribs in plain view, there was a single crib right next to a cement window where a small soon-to-be 2 year old boy rested. The woman quietly snuck over to the crib and placed Serenity in with the boy.

"Congradulations Lance, you finally have a family." the woman whispered as she smiled at the brown-haired baby boy, who snored lightly in his sleep.

* * *

**15 Years Later**

Lance impatiently taps his foot as he stood outside the orphanage's bathroom doors before banging on the door.

"Come on Rave! You've been in there for an hour!" Lance yelled angrilly as he continued to wail on the door, yet he stopped when he saw 1 of the orphanage's owners walk by him.

Yeah 17 year old Lance was still in the orphanage, but where else would he go..? Besides, he had a family to take care of...He wouldn't let her down.

The door swung open then, and Lance couldn't help but smirk a tiny bit.

About 6 inches under him was a girl...Well...Woman would be a nicer term, but when was he gonna use those..?

Anyway. The girl had long dark brown hair like him, yet hers went to her mid-torso and was in ringlets. Tanned skin and on the thin side gave her a attractive appearance.

Bright green eyes with brown flecks seem to give the girl a more excieted and happy-go-lucky, sunshine and ranbows appearence...But that was where the cuddliness stopped. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with rips and slashes, a black long-sleeved shirt under that, dark blue jeans with holes at the knees, blue converse, and finally a pair of black overly-used headphones rested on her sholder.

The make-up she wore was dark blue lipstick, lipgloss, dark blue eye shadow, and white eyeliner.

This girl was known far and wide (as you can get) as Rave, but her real name was Serenity Lila Alvers, his kid sister.

"Thank god your done, here I thought you were drowning in there." Lance stated, a joking tone in his voice.

Rave rolled her eyes as a unimpressed smirk graced her blue lips. "Nice jab Lance. Almost as nice as that face-plant you did yesterday."

Though he hated to admit it, Lance was actually powerless against his sister. While he had worked hard on his rep, she worked hard on ways to give her advantages over people. Her strongest; her sharp tongue.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we don't want to be late for school." the 2 siblings looked at each other before they bursted out laughing, holding their sides as their lungs hurt.

"O-Oh man tha-that's a good one bro!" Rave managed to say through her laughs, Lance was right now leaning against the wall to stay up.

"O-Oh dear lord! M-My Luuuung!" Lance yelled out, the 2 siblings continued their riot before they were yelled at by a man who appeared to be in his early 20s.

"Sorry Mr Lubowski. We promise we won't cause trouble." both siblings chimed together, their fingers crossed behind their backs. The man nodded his head stiffly towards them before leaving in a huff. Once he was gone though the 2 siblings grinned at each other before Lance threw his hands up.

Suddenly the hallway the man was walking started to shake uncontrollably, he gripped to the wall for support. Lance dropped his hands suddenly, causing the hallway to returned to "normal" condition.

"Nice trick." Rave whispered to her brother, before raising her hands. "But ammature hour's over."

Suddenly a almost-clear streak came out of Rave's hands and hit the man. Though it wasn't at Rave's full power, it was strong enough to make the old man fall forward and end up running into the kitchen. A dish clattering to the ground was heard along with the sound of the gruel they normally ate falling to the floor was heard.

"Let's go." Rave whispered as she tugged her brother's hands and ran, dragging Lance along with her.

* * *

**At School**

"Okay, we're here." Lance stated as they came to the school's gates before the 2 separated from each other. Both having their rickety backpacks; dark green for both of them.

"Don't go near me." both siblings stated before going off into their separate directions; Lance to his buddies while Rave went to her best friend.

Underneath a few clustered trees was a girl hidden in the shadows, yet she wasn't hidden to Rave.

"Hey Sketch, s'up?" Rave asked as she neared the shadows the girl looking up from the sketchbook on her lap.

The teenage girl was about 5'2" and had black obsidian hair, ice blue-grey eyes, and rather pale skin. She wore a white-t shirt with ink splatter on it, black jeans, cartoon-print converses, and a cartoon-etched black n' white headband. Also with the girl was a white canvas messenger bag, her sketchbook, and an ink pen.

This girl was Sylvia "Sketch" Roberts, a high-class girl with a passion for the arts. Suddenly Sketch put her pen away and held up her hands.

Actually, it was rather funny and confusing how the 2 could be Best Friends to some people.

Rave was the kind of girl who wouldn't take no shit from anybody, who loves to dance and be loud, who'd give a person a challange if she wanted. Her favorite things to do included play pranks with her brother, spend time with Sketch, listen to music, make music, party, and more.

While Sketch on the other hand was naturally quiet and normally didn't let things bother her, she was actually one of the sweetest people you could meet. Her favorite things to do were draw, cook, sleep, read, spend time with Rave, and more. Sketch was a amazing girl...Yet most people didn't really "hear" her persay.

"_Not much is going on. Just sketching, breathing, livin' the artists dream. The usual, how 'bout you?_" Sketch asked through sign language, an art that Rave had learned when she was about 5.

"Nothin' much. Me and Lance picked on this guy who was yelling at us. Ya shoulda seen it..!" Rave exclaimed, a grin on her face.

The thing is the 2 girls, much like Lance, had mutant powers.

Rave had the power of Sound Manipulation. Meaning that she had the ability to create and manipulate sound and sound waves. Sure it may not seem like much of a power, but there was more to it than meets the eye.

Sketch had the ability to give motion to the motionless...Or simply put it she could give inanimate objects (drawings, toys, plants, etc) life and make them do her biding. She could also bring pictures to life and make them 3D if she wanted to...So yeah, that was a plus.

Suddenly the 2 were interrupted by the school warning bell, causing them to get up from their protection under the trees.

"Let's go! Music waits for no one..!" Rave exclaimed as she grabbed Sketch's hand, dragging her away to their first class...After they stop at their lockers.

* * *

**Hallways**

"-And then we took off running." Rave concluded the tale of her mourning with Lance to Sketch, who was getting her final book out.

Suddenly the 2 stopped their actions when they heard 2 high-pitched giggles and looked around the corner to see 2 of the most stuck-up girls in school run away from a hallway.

"_Someone should teach them a lesson._" Sketch said through swift hand gestures, Rave glared at the 2 still laughing girls.

"I will." Rave declared before throwing her hands in the 2 girl's direction, a sound wave hitting them which caused them to fall into the janator's closet. Sketch's eyes gleamed a bit before the "J" on the door came to life and locked the door.

"Let's go. We can't be _too_ late." Rave whispered to Sketch, who nodded in agreement before the 2 walked away, missing Lance's conversation with Kitty.

* * *

**NEXT DAY-After School**

Rave glared daggers at her brother, who had his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Now, look, Rave. I-I can explain." Lance stated, before his hands were slapped.

"_Explain_? **EXPLAIN**! You're leaving me!" Rave yelled, the objects in the room started to shake a bit.

"Now Sis, come'on...I-it ain't like that." Lance softly said, a bit happy that Rave's hunched shoulders went down a bit. Rave took a deep breath in, before exhailing loudly, her bangs swishing a bit.

"Look. I'm just going for a little while okay? Mystic says that she has big plans for me that could get us some money!" Lance explained before putting his hands down on Rave's shoulders, the girl looked up at him through her bangs.

"As soon as I get some major dough I'll come and get you..." Lance drops his head so he's eye-to-eye with Rave "Okay?"

Rave's frown could not have been more present, her heart and soul yelled at her to beg Lance to stay...Yet...This could be the chance of a lifetime for her brother to get everything he ever wanted. Ever since they were young the 2 looked out for each other, helped each other tune their powers and more..!...They always had each others backs and even protested when a couple would want to only take one of them (normally Rave), causing the 2 to never get picked..

"Okay...J...Just give me the adress you'll be staying out, your new phone number and...And promise me that no matter what happens, we'll still be there for each other." Rave whispered to her older brother, who smiled down at her before chuckling.

"You always did know how to make the best deals.." Lance whispered before hugging his kid sister, who hugged him back. The 2 realized it could be a week, a month, or even years till they see each other again...Yet...They had to do this.

* * *

Rave hugged her brother one last time, his bags already in the posh black limo infront of the orphanage.

"I love ya bro." Rave whispered as a single tear slipped down her eyes, which Lance whipped away.

"Hey, hey no tears 'kay? This ain't goodbye." Lance told the smaller girl, who forced a smile on her lips.

"This is only a 'so long'." Rave added on, the 2 siblings bid their final goodbyes before Rave was left waving at the fleeting limo.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

Rave sighed as more and more insults were thrown at her, the walks to school seemed longer now without Lance.

"Hey Punk! Goin to the metal concert tonight?"

"Oh my gosh where di you get that top? A graveyard?"

"Uh...You look dumb!"

These comments and more had been going on since Lance had left. Due to Lance's reputation and over all hatred from everyone at school, they all sought revenge from the only person who was extremly close to Lance; Rave.

"Go back to the rock you crawled under."

"Why so sad? Did you parents not get you this morning?" Okay, Rave had to admit, she felt tears line her eyes at this.

"Just go away and find that lost-cause brother of yours." _**WHAT? **_Rave bit down on her lip, all sadness replaced with burning rage now.

That was when Rave stopped walking away, her bangs covering her eyes as she turned to the zit faced teenage boy who said that last sentance.

"What did you say?" Rave growled, her voice dark and heavy.

"I said go find that lost cause brother of yours! What, now you're deaf to?" the boy asked, getting a round of laughted from the pass byers who found entertainment from the roast.

Rave gritted her teeth as she threw down her backpack and lunged at the boy, tackling him into the baren street.

"Hey! G-Get off me!" was the last thing out of the boys mouth before Rave punched his jaw, making sure her nails scratched his lip and skin.

"Don't you ever,_ ever_ talk trash about my brother. Do you hear me?" Rave asked the now-wimpering boy, before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to where they were face-to-face.

"I said **DO YOU HEAR ME**?.!" Rave yelled, her powers accidentally kicking in and caused the boy's ears to bleed a bit.

"Hey! Get off him **freak**!" a different boy yelled as he grabbed Rave's shirt, hoisting her up from the ground and throwing her to the side.

Rave's body screamed out in pain, she wanted to yell out as she felt her face hit the concreat...Yet she wouldn't let these jerks get that pleasure.

So Rave growled as she got up, dusting herself off before picking up her disgarded backpack and walking away. She looked back once to see that a small group had now gathered around the teenager whose ears were bleeding, his cries of pain loud.

With a cuse under her breath Rave pulled out her phone that Sketch had given her for their 9th year anniversary as Best Friends. The phone was a high grade model, newest version on the market with a sleek black phone covering.

_Ditchen school. Got in a fight. I'll be at the club house._

Was all Rave put down before pressing send and walking off, smirking a bit at the sound of an ambulance coming their way.

* * *

**Club House**

Rave sighed as she popped open a warm sprite, the cooler having lost ice some time ago.

The old wooden club house was in a rather tall tree in a forest on the outskirts of town. The house was rather big and used 4 trees to hold it up. It had a small cooler and the walls were outlined with drawings and sketches that Lance, Sketch, and Rave made when they were younger. Sure it wasn't much and sure it was a hell of a walk, but it was worth it to get the privacy and silence-

_Knock knock knock_

Okay, so maybe not silence. The latch from the floor of the house opened to reveal Sketch climbing in, throwing in her bag first before hoisting herself up.

"Don't you go Art Club or something..?" Rave asked, a bored tone vibrating from her throat as she tossed her best friend a soda.

"_Yeah. But the art club doesn't get into fights...And they are not my best friends either._" Sketch replied before digging around her messenger bag before pulling out a First Aid kit.

"Relax. I ain't that banged up...Am I..?" Rave questioned, an openly confused look on her face. To respond Sketch took out a small compact mirror and showed Rave, who blinked at her reflection.

Her lip had a small cut, the skin on her cheek dashed with pebbles in the wound, her hair was a mess, and dirt lightly caked on her forehead. Why hadn't she noticed this.

"_So...What's our next more?_" Sketch asked before taking out disinfecting wipes, Rave blinked.

"**_Our_** next more?" Rave asked, more surprised than anything.

"_Rave your more like my family than my family is...You've been there with me through everything, so no I'm gonna be there for you. No matter what._" Sketch replied a determined look on her face as Rave blinked in surprise.

"Our next more...Huh..." Rave mumbled, a thoughtful look on her face as she pondered the thought.

A few minutes seemed to pass by before Rave came out of her thoughts, a smirk on her face.

"Our next move is paying a visit..." Rave started to get Sketch's attention "To my brother."


	2. Meeting 2 Girls

**Brotherhood**

Todd grinned as he got a water bottle out of the fridge, before a gush of wind flew past him and the bottle was gone.

"_PIETRO_!" Todd yelled in annoyance before he heard a cocky laugh as the the speedster stopped in the doorway, a grin on his face.

"Something wrong_ Frog_?" Pietro asked, enjoying the annoyed look on the other boy's face.

"Okay. 1, it's Todd man. 2, I ain't no frog. And 3, you owe me a water bottle!" Frog yelled to the taller boy, who scoffed.

"Please. The only thing I owe you is a tub of mouthwash and soap. *sniffs air* Ugh, make that a truck load." Pietro snapped back before throwing the water bottle away, before Fred came in.

"Hey guys. We got anything to eat around here? I'm starvin." Fred stated as he clambered into the room, ducking under the door frame and pushing Pietro out of the way.

"Hey! Dude! Watch it will ya?" Pietro yelled to the larger an, before the speedster flinched when Fred glared menacingly at him.

"Hey, guys, easy okay? Mystic left us in charge for a bit while she's out shopping. And she said that she wants this place just the way she left it. So no fighting." Lance reminded as he suddenly came into the room through the other door, the other 3 boys grumbled in reply.

"Fine."

"Whatever man."

"I'm still hungry."

* * *

Sketch looked up from the map in her lap and to Rave, who was driving. The 2 were in a sleek black Jaguar XLR that Sketch drew up before bringing it to life.

"Okay...So...Right or left?" Rave asked as the 2 came to a fork in the road, Sketch looked at the map before groaning a bit.

"Something wrong?" Rave questioned as she looked over the map and her eye twitched. The map showed that one of the roads lead to Moscow while the other lead to a airport...And nothing else.

"Well...Ain't _that_ dandy." Rave grumbled as she rubbed her eyes in frustration and glanced behind them.

In the back seat were a few duffle bags; 2 were Rave's and 3 were Sketch's. In the trunk was a luggage for each of them. They left 2 days ago and been traveling cross country to get to...Where ever the fuck Lance was.

Suddenly Rave's shoulder was nudged and she turned around, to see that Sketch was holding a impressive looking GPS, a pencil, and a napkin.

"Continue 2 miles northeast before turning on Madison Road." the GPS stated in it's robotic tone, Rave grinned at Sketch.

"What would I do without you..?" Rave whispered to her best friend, who shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what? Forget I asked, I don't even want to think of it." Rave quickly stated before turning back onto the road, a ever-pleased grin on her face.

* * *

Lance whooped loudly as the TV showed a football game, one of the quarterbacks being tackled right away.

"COME ON 9! YOU COULD HAVE AVOIDED THAT!" Pietro yelled at the TV, crushing the soda can in his hand.

"Dude shut up! I'm trying ta hear that game!" Todd yelled before turning his attention back to the TV...Only to be distracted by a fly.

"Game food, my favorite." Todd whispered to himself before devouring the once buzzing insect, the other boys paying no mind to him.

Suddenly the door opened as Mystic came in, a few bags in her arms.

Mystic glanced briefly at the shouting boys before growling a bit. Rogue was probably in her room...Maybe...

"**BE QUIET**!" Mystic yelled, silencing all 4 boys in a hush, before the now-satisfied woman left for her room after dropping the bags off in the kitchen.

"Dude man...She gots some pipes." Todd stated as he cleaned his ear a bit, Lance scoffed.

"No way dude. You wanna see pipes, then meet my sister." Lance declared, suddenly all 3 boys turned to him.

"Woah, dude. You never told us you had a sister." Pietro declared, a grin on his face.

"What's she like?" (Fred)

"She single?" (Pietro)

"Sh-Pietro stole my question man!" (Todd)

Lance chuckled a bit at his room mates, the football game background noise now.

"My sister...Huh...Well she's really...Uh...Unique I guess." Lance vaguely stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aaaaaand come on dude! Got any photos or pics of her?" Pietro asked while running from Lance's right side to his left. Lance sighed, figuring out that he was gonna be pestered until he gave up something to quench their curiosity.

"I may have a picture upstairs." Lance grumbled before getting off the couch, Pietro's fist pumped into the air happily.

"Sweet!" Pietro exclaimed as he watched Lance walk out the room and up the stairs. Once the teenage boy's footsteps weren't heard, a knock came to the door.

* * *

**Outside**

Rave tapped her foot impatiently, feeling a bit like her brother when she used the bathroom.

"Come on, come on, I don't got all day..!...Well, all night I guess." Rave muttered that last part while casting a glance at the starry sky above her. For the past half an hour the 2 girls had asked for directions at every gas station since Madison street due to their GPS running out of battery and Sketch being to tired to draw a charger.

The door creaked open suddenly, revealing a large overweight fellow (Fred).

"Does a Lance Alvers live here?" Rave asked, the giant slowly nodded his head yes.

"That's all I need to know." Rave whispered to herself before quickly ducking under the giant's arm and walking inside. The hallway was a mess, yet it didn't appear that anyone really cared about taking care of the place. Looking around from the base of the staircase Rave could hear the latest football game being shown on the crummy TV.

"If I know Lance." Rave muttered under her breath before walking into the room and frowning. Her brother wasn't in there, like she had hoped. Instead there were 2 other boys; a thin tall white-haired boy (Pietro) and a crouching brown-grey haired boy.

"Who's the hottie?" Rave heard the white-haired boy whisper to the boy crouching beside him, the receiver shrugged.

"May I help you miss?" a mature feminine voice asked from behind Rave, she turned to see a professional looking woman in a formal attire now behind her.

"I'm looking for a Lance Alvers. I was told and notified he'd be here." Rave calmly replied, a solid look on her face.

"And may I ask why you're so...Content with seeing Mr. Alvers." the woman asked, curiosity and an unknown emotion on her face and in her voice...Awarness? Protectiveness maybe?

"Let's say I have reasons to see Mr. Alvers. Reasons that don't entirely concern you all." Rave responded, before she saw Sketch standing outside the door. Gently Rave motioned for Sketch to come in, timidly the shorter girl agreed and stood a bit behind Rave.

Rave threw one last glance at the woman before going into the living room, the TV still blaring, before she plopped down on the couch. She edged herself to where she was as far from the white-haired teen as possible.

"Shoulda figured she'd be lookin fer Lance." the crouching boy grumbled under his breath, before...Shooting his tongue out and catching a passing fly..? Rave blinked in surprise, noting how Sketch had turned her attention to the football game, before seeing the white-haired boy punch the crouching one.

"Stop with the powers _Frog_. These guys may know Lance, but that doesn't mean they know about us being you-know-whats." the white-haired boy growled in a hush tone to the other teen, who scoffed and folded his arms.

"Relax hun, we already know about you all being mutants. Lance told me." Rave added in, earning surprised looks from the 3 teen boys (Fred, Pietro, and Todd) and the woman (Mystic).

"And why would he tell you that?" the white-haired boy asked, his eyes filled with surprise and confusion as he leaned towards her. Rave tried to hide a playful smirk on her face. He wanted to get in her personal space? Fine, 2 could play at that game.

"You'll figure out soon enough hun." Rave paused for a moment to place a delicate hand under the white-haired boys chin. "Don't worry your pretty lill head, 'kay?"

The white-haired boy opened his mouth to answer when the group heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Okay look, I don't have a present picture of my sister but I-Rave?" Lance asked as he came into the room, noticing the teenage girl right off the bat.

"S'up Lance? How ya been in the past...What, 3 weeks since we've last talked?" Rave asked nonchalantly, a grin on her face. Yet before she could come up with anothe snappy thing to say Rave was suddenly picked up from her waist and hugged.

"Ha! RAVE! Oh my gosh, it's really you!" Lance exclaimed happily, a happy grin on his face.

"_Really_? And here I thought I was the fuckin Tooth Fairy." Rave responded, earning a few snickers and giggles from the others in the room.

"So, your names Rave huh?" the white-haired boy asked, a happy smirk on his face.

"No, it's just my nickname." Rave replied, throwing a glance to the teen who spoke.

"What's your real name than Rave?" the large giant asked, the crouching teen suddenly grinned a bit.

"And your number while we're askin'." the crouching teen stated, Lance glared at him.

"Back off." Lance growled to the teen, before smiling apologetically to his sister.

"Sorry 'bout them Rave."

"S'cool Lance. I just wonder who _them_ are." Lance blinked in confusion before realizing what she ment.

"Oh! Right, sorry. Uh the white-haired one is Pietro, big guy's Fred, the crouching one if Todd, and the woman's Mystic." Lance stated as be pointed out everyone, both Sketch and Rave made mental notes of who was who.

"Sweet." Rave whispered to her brother, who grinned at her a bit before turning to the others in the room.

"Guys, this is Rave. My lil' sister. And that *nudges towards Sketch* is her best friend Sketch" Lance confessed, leaving all but those who knew Rave before hand (Sketch, Lance, and Rave (duh)) to blink in surprise.

"So I take it that you may have...Powers of your own Miss Rave?" Mystic asked, before Rave could answer she saw the buisness woman suddenly turn into a blue-skin red-hair mutant...Not like she'd say that outloud, I mean, where was she to talk?

"Yes...I do Mystic. Sketch does also, but she's to tired to use them right now." Rave answered, a bit unsure if she should have responded.

"May we see your powers then, Rave?" Mystic questioned, Lance and Sketch looked panicked.

"U-Uh I-I don't think that's the best idea Mystic." Lance stated, his hands moving a bit as he tried to figure out a good excuse. Sketch nervously bit her thumbnail at the meer thought of a "demonstration" from Rave.

"Sure, I'd _love_ to." Rave answered, a honest-to-goodness smile on her face...Well, as _good_ as she could make it.

"Excellent." Mystic said, a smirk on her face.

Rave took this oppertunity to glance at her brother, a grin on her face.

"Fuck." Lance grumbled under his breath before preparing himself to be subjected to a "demonstration".


	3. Demonstrations

Lance gulped nervously as Rave's grin spread to her ears, a sadistic look overcoming her once sarcastic and calm face.

"_I'm so dead_." Lance thought to himself before praying that this wouldn't hurt, either mentally or physically, all that much...Yet knowing Rave. It probably hurt something of his...Probably his ego or image.

"Let's take this outside, 'kay Lance?" Rave asked, the look on her face never stopping it seemed. Gently Lance calmed down, and nodded his head.

"Let's." Lance stated, before he and Rave walked outside, the others following behind them.

"Well, this should be...Interesting." Mystique muttered under her breath as the group came outside to see the 2 siblings about 5 feet away from each other.

"_Ladies_ first." Rave stated, enjoying the annoyed look on her brother's face to no end.

"You always were a gentle_man_." Lance growled back, before causing a large quake to occur underneath everyone's feet.

Rave made good time by running over to a nearby trashcan and taking a lid before throwing it onto the ground with open side up. With a few stomps, the lid resembled a concave lens and now rocked with the quakes. Rave placed both her feet into the lid, balancing her weight, before turning back to Lance and the battle.

"Sorry bro, but it's time to have a lil' fun! _My_ way." Rave yelled before bringing her hands up as if she was holding a random round object and showing it off.

"No way sis, it's still my turn!" Lance yelled back, making the earthquake more powerful and rapid. Yet due to the trashcan lid's sphere shape Rave just spun and hopped around instead of falling. Lance growled loudly at this while Rave just laughed at his frustration. After all, nothing warmed Rave's heart more than making people either laugh or mad.

Rave looked towards her opened hand, now holding a baseball sized sphere of winds it looked like. Lance paled a bit at the sight of the ball, making everyone, but Sketch, a bit confused.

"Sorry bro! But hey it's time ta rock 'n roll!" Rave called out before pitching the ball, making sure it was directed towards the ground. Once the ball connected to the rumbling surface it seemed to tear open and release an invisible force that pushed Lance back and onto his butt.

Once her brother was down Rave took no time to run at him and tackling the older boy. After a bit of rolling and rumbling of the ground, the 2 ended up with Rave pinning Lance to the ground.

"You still suck at wrestling." Race told Lance, who glared at her.

"Well you just suck!"

"Ooooh watch out people, we got Mr. Dictionary here! Watch out for his powers of '_impressive_'words." Rave yelled out to the others, a grin on her face.

Rave gently got off her brother before helping him up and patting him on the back. "Don't worry bro. Maybe in a month or 2, you can make a good comeback for my Mr. Dictionary."

Lance huffed at this before putting his arm around Rave. "Ya know, one of these days I'm gonna beat you."

"And one of these days I'm gonna get married."

"Not if I have any say in it."

"Who says you do?"

"Who said I didn't?" the 2 siblings battled verbally now, smirks and grins on their faces.

"_This won't be ending anytime soon...I suggest we go inside._" Sketch notified the others, who followed Sketch back into the living room.

"So, Miss Sketch, what are your powers?" Mystic asked once they all were settled into the room, Lance and Rave's argument could still be heard though.

Sketch paused for a moment, thinking over the question. In all reality there were a number of ways a person could describe Sketch's powers...But some of the ways said sometimes confuse people or leave questions unanswered.

After another minute or 2 of thinking Sketch finally took out her pen and got a napkin that had was left untainted from the boy's hands...Sketch couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not...Yet quickly Sketch drew, whatever could pop into her head first once the pen dropped was what normally came out. This time, it was a fly. Her inspiration for this? The trashcan had many of the same occupants.

Once the final detail had been placed Sketch clicked the pen and put it back into her pocket, keeping it safe and in reach should she need it once again.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HOGGED ALL THE SHAMPOO, _MR. ELVIS PRESLEY_!" Rave was heard outside, her and Lance's voices were now traveling in from the open window.

"OH YEAH? WELL YOU ALWAYS HOGGED THE BED!"

"CAUSE YOU WOULD NOT FALL ASLEEP TILL 5 FUCKING AM! YOU KEPT GETTING UP SO MUCH FOR YOUR POTTY BREAKS THAT YOU-" Todd threw his hands up in the air in annoyance before hopping over and closing the window, muting the argument.

"Finally. Man, those 2 can go out it all night!" Todd complained before hopping back over to the couch, in time to see Sketch pick up the napkin. Sketch's hand suddenly glowed a misty yellow before sweeping over the napkin.

"That's it? You can make your hand glow? Lame." Pietro stated, before blinking in surprise when something came off the napkin. Now on the napkin was the a living model of the same fly that Sketch had drawn. The fly twitched a bit, gaining life it seemed, before it took off flying. Yet the small insect didn't get to far, before Todd made a snack out of the morsel.

"Mmm-mmm-mm! Man it even _tastes_ real!" Todd exclaimed, a grin on his face as he looked to Sketch, who smiled happily.

"Anything else?" Mystic asked, new found interest coursing through her veins.

Sketch looked around the room a bit, before noticing a small brown teddy bear on the couch.

"Oh, heh, sorry. I thought that was in my room." Fred apologized, a bit embarrassed at the fact. Sketch waved it off (literally) before she gently took the bear in her hands.

Sketch took a deep breath in before both her hands glowed the same dusty yellow before, before she let go of the bear and let it fall to the floor. Everyone was watching the bear, wanting to know what would happen next.

...

...

...

"Nothing? That suc-" Pietro was cut off at the sight of the bear standing up suddenly, on its own, before walking over to the TV. Once the bear was pressing the buttons so that the volume went down. Afterward the bear spun on its heal, did a small bow, before falling lifelessly onto the floor.

"Can you do it again, only...With bigger things?" Mystic asked Sketch, who quickly got back out the cue-cards and her pen.

"_If I have to do things bigger than stuffed animals, I normally have to put my spirit into the object. Leaving my body until my spirit can return. Besides, even when my spirit returns, I'm usually drained of energy._" Sketch replied before the front door suddenly opened, and Rave stepped into the room.

"Yeah, uh, Lance is sorta...Knocked out in the front lawn so...Uh...Can someone get him before I accidentally run over his hand tomorrow with my car?" Rave asked the group, Fred sighed in annoyance before walking out of the room. Rave gave him a thankful smile before turning to see everyone's confused expressions.

"Uh...See, my voice is a weapon also. Yet I can't control it very well. See..I can make sonic screeches, sonic blasts, wild vibrations that can...Do some damage, y-yet like I said I can't really control it very well. So, uh, be careful when arguing at loud volumes with me." Rave warned the others before the living room door creaked open and Fred came in, Lance over his shoulders like a sack of flour.

Rave kept her eyes on the ceiling, listening to Fred's footsteps as they continued their way.

"_Forward, left of center, door creak, left turn, enter_." Rave mouthed her thoughts as her eyes stayed focused, her mind racing to keep up.

"What's happenin' now?" Todd asked as he hopped over to Sketch's side, the girl glanced at him before writing something down.

"_Rave's sound manipulation allows her to increase, decrease, make, etc. sound waves. But along with this she also has increased hearing, with both these factors she can use sonar mapping. Giving her a rough sketch of the area in her_ head." Sketch replied, showing the paper to Todd, who nodded his head.

"Dude, man, you guys got some tight powers. They sound full proof or somethin'." Todd said, a grin on his face as he glanced from Rave to Sketch.

"Everything has a weakness, a kryptonite. It just isn't always seen. I don't have that much control and if I keep using my voice I need to rehydrated. If I have to continue for a long amount of time, I get light headed...And my powers, hell my very body even, feeds off of sound. If I don't have sound I can't sleep, I can't feed off of sound waves to make new ones, I'm basically useless." Rave said from the hallways, her eyes scanning through the ceiling. In her mind a small map was being made and finalized, she'd have this house memorized in another 3 minutes or so. Sketch had started to write down things as Rave had begun to talk.

"_I have my own weaknesses to, everyone does after all. My powers take a lot out of me, like I said before, I feel drained. I also can't just make something on a whim either, I have to take some time to figure out what the object has to do and what else it may need. The car outside for instance, I had to think about the engine needed, the tire brand, the strength of the break lines. All of it. I also have trouble making more than one object at a time, bringing things to life deserves concentration to each and every detail. More than one object, kind of puts me into overdrive._" Sketch confessed through several cue cards, Mystique took the time to reread each and every one.

"I have...A proposition for you 2 ladies." Mystique stated, loud enough for Rave to hear from outside.

"_What kind of proposition?_" Sketch asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"How would you 2 like to stay here, with us? You can go to school here, hav-"

"Deal." Rave cut Mystique off right then and there, not needing any more information it seemed.

"_That was a bit, to easy._" Mystique thought, yet after a moment she smirked. If there was a problem, she would take care of it.

"And you, Miss Sketch?" Mystique asked, turning her attention to the thinking girl. Sketch had a content look on her face, her eyes wandering over invisible information in the air it seemed. After a little while Sketch finally tapped 4 times on the stack of cue cards in her hands, a 2 second duration between the 2nd and 3rd tap, before Rave came back in.

Sketch smiled at Rave, a wave of comfort seeming to wash over the smaller girl, before she went back to writing.

"_I wouldn't mind joining as long as Rave and Lance are with me, there like family. If space is a problem I can always draw up a room or 2._" Sketch told Mystique, who smiled a bit more at this.

"That would be wonderful, and please rest up. You'll start school tomorrow." was the last words said before Mystique got up from her seat and left the room, throwing a glance at Rave on the way out.

Rave stared at Mystique as she climbed the stares, once the woman's footsteps were unheard Rave turned to Sketch.

"Think ya got enough juice to make a room and a bed?" Rave asked her best friend, who nodded her head before getting up. Sketch turned to Todd and Pietro, showing them a small smile before leaving to the upper level. Rave however, went outside and unlocked the trunk of the car.

"Need any help hot stuff?" Pietro asked as he came up beside Rave, who threw him a sideways glance and rolled her eyes.

"No thanks Mr. Muscle, I got it covered." Rave stated, obviously annoyed with Pietro's question.

"Hey, hey, don't need to hostile."

"Yeah? And you don't need to be a flirty narcissist."

"Oh, feisty, I like that."

"Yeah? And I like a guy who doesn't flirt on the first day."

"Don't you mean date?"

"No, day."

Pietro and Rave continued their argument, Rave carrying all but 2 bags. Those 2 duffle bags were hers, and being carried by Pietro, who snuck them from her arms.

"-And if I flirted with you on the 2nd day?"

"I still don't like a narcissist."

"What if I have reasons to be a narcissist?"

"On what grounds?"

"Of me being awesome, handsome, powerful,-"

"Of being a narcissist."

"Basically. So, can I get your number?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

Rave set the bags against a new oak door that hadn't been there earlier in the day. Rave knocked once on the door, and a drained looking Sketch opened it wide open. Already in the room was a black carpet, a walk-in closet it seemed, blue walls, a window, white curtains, and a king sized bed. On the bed was a silver-colored comforter, 3 large white rectangular pillows, and Sketch's notepad.

"Good job Sketch, you go ahead and go to sleep." Rave told Sketch, who yawned and nodded her head, before going back inside the room and falling lifelessly onto the bed. Rave put all the luggage into the room, only to stare at Pietro's smirking face.

"Your number, remember?" Pietro asked, the smirk never leaving.

"Right, right, my number." Rave said, nodding her head before going into her bag and pulling out a random blank paper. When she looked back up Rave felt a rush of wind push against her face, before noticing a pen in her line of vision.

"Here's a pen." Pietro's voice whispered, Rave smiled a bit before taking the pen and writing something on the piece of paper. Once she was done Rave clicked the pen, folded the paper 3 times, and kissed the paper before giving both the pen and paper to Pietro.

"Have a nice night, 'kay?" Rave said before going back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Pietro smirked happily, looking at the piece of paper. Once he ran back into his room Pietro gave himself a talk.

"See? No girl can resist you. Not even Lance's sister! And now, I even have her number to prove I bested her." with that Pietro unfolded the paper, only to stare at it before slapping his forehead.

On the paper was "180-GoT-oHell".

"Well played Alvers, well-played." Pietro grumbled under his breath, throwing the paper onto his vanity.

* * *

Rave sighed happily as she put the last of her clothes into half of the walk-in closet. Turned out the walk-in had 2 entry doors, meaning that this was probably her room and Sketch would make her own tomorrow. The walk-in closet would probably get a thin wall divider that could act as a door if needed to, splitting the closet in half and making it so the 2 girls could get to each other without having to go into the hallways.

"Still a long way from that homey feel, but, it'll do. for now" Rave sighed as she got out of the closet, and made her way to the bed. Already Sketch was asleep, clutching onto 1 of the pillows while her head rested against another.

"Sleep tight Sketch, ya deserve it." Rave whispered to her best friend, patting her head softly, before taking the last pillow and a blanket from the bottom of her duffel bag. Along with the blanket Rave pulled out her iPod, before heading over the wall with the window on it.

After throwing down her pillow and blanket, Rave leaned against the wall before plugging in her iPod to her headphones and scrolled her lists.

"Sleeping Lullabies" was selected and soon Rave found herself dozing to a smooth piano melody.


	4. Morning

Lance groaned as he walked downstairs, a kink was in his back from laying down on the ground after his argument with his sister.

As he came into the kitchen he saw Rave, headphones on, dancing while flipping pancakes. The smell of the treats would probably wake everyone up soon. To anyone who hadn't lived with Rave, her actions would be dubbed as "odd" or "weird"...Those who had seen Rave in the early mornings called it her "unique morning ritual".

Lance knew it wasn't the best idea to interrupt Rave while she was listening to music in the morning, and instead sat at the table behind her.

"-This time please someone come and rescue me. 'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it. I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me. Love is testing me but still I'm losing it-" Rave sang softly, her voice just above a whisper, as she set a pancake onto a plate. The 2 plates already had about 50 pancakes in total, meaning Rave had woke up before 6 AM again.

When Rave turned around to put the plates on the table, she saw her brother. For a moment the 2 stared at each other, before Rave finally opened her mouth.

"You just gonna sit there? Or are ya gonna get some cups, plates, 'n silverware?" Rave asked, not waiting or wanting to hear her brother's reply before placing the plates down and turning up the volume on her iPod.

Lance grumbled under his breath, yet got up from his seat and got what his sister wanted. Only an idiot would mess with his never-a-morning-person sister this time of day.

"Hey hot stuff." here's the idiot.

Rave hummed to the music, not hearing Pietro, who was trying to talk to her.

"So, I have to admit, that trick you pulled on me last night was good. But I was wondering if I could get your real numb-hey...Are you even listening to me?" Pietro asked, finally taking the hint after seeing that Rave was still making food.

"Hello? HELLO!.? HEY!" Pietro yelled to Rave, who didn't hear him.

"Pietro, if you value your health, shut up and sit down." Lance advised as he put the cups down, each cup different in both style and height. Hey, they didn't have all that much money. Even with the money they had, they wouldn't spend it on silverware. Who needs it? For a few minutes the room was fairly silent, only the pancakes and Pietro made any real sounds. Suddenly the 2 boys heard (since Rave wasn't listening) large pounding footsteps coming into the hallway, Fred was up.

"Are those pancakes?" Fred asked as he came into the room, his mouth-watering from the smell.

"Yo man, who's the chef?" Todd asked, coming in from behind Fred, before he smiled when he saw Rave cooking.

"The _chef_ here is ignoring me!" Pietro complained, throwing his hands in the air in annoyance.

"Really? Man, she's _gotta_ teach me that trick." Todd whispered to Fred, who laughed loudly at that.

Rave whistled to her music, smiling to herself. In her mind she was in her own world filled with music and cooking, her 2 loves.

Pietro finally had it, and poked her shoulder. Rave blinked, before turning to Pietro.

"Something wrong Narcissist?" Rave asked, turning down the volume of her music to 1/4 of the full bar.

"Yeah, why are you ignoring me?" Pietro asked, tapping his foot at a high speed.

"Cause, as your speedy foot is showin', honey...You _need_ ta learn patience...And while you're at it, manners wouldn't hurt." with that Rave flipped the last pancake onto the plate, 20 total, before setting down the plate. Only then did she notice Todd and Fred, and smiled at them.

"Mornin' sleeping beauties." Rave said to Todd and Fred, who were able to get out a 'morning' through their stuffed faces. Rave smiled at this before remembering something.

"I gotta wake up Sketch, leave us some pancakes will ya?" was the last thing Rave said before leaving the room and going upstairs, Pietro huffed in annoyance.

"That sister of your's already's gotten on my nerves Lance." Pietro grumbled in annoyance, yet still sat down and had a few pancakes.

"She has a tendency of doing that...A lot." Lance said, a small grin on his face at the mere sight of Pietro's annoyance.

"I can tell." Pietro responded, with a mouthful of pancake. He hated to admit it, but these were actually pretty good.

"I don't know man. She's pretty cool." Todd added into the conversation, Fred nodded his head.

"Yeah. Heh, if she makes this food regularly, she's okay with me!" Fred exclaimed, before stuffing down about 4 pancakes.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Rave sighed as she opened up her bedroom door, to see that Sketch was already awake. Sketch was working her powers right now, her eyes closed and hands extended. Her left hand over a new picture recently drawn into a sketchpad, and her right was pointed in the direction of the closet. A audible _whoosh_ sound was heard a bit after, and Rave smirked.

"Finally got your own room, huh?" Rave asked suddenly, causing Sketch's eyes to open at the sound. Sketch blinked before smiling shyly to Rave, who couldn't help but giggle.

"I won't complain, don't worry ya workaholic...But go on downstairs, breakfast's ready." Rave told Sketch, who nodded her head before hopping off the bed and walking past Rave. Once she was out of sight Rave sighed a bit, before putting back on her headphones. Like she had said last night, her body fed off of sound waves..._Literally_. She didn't have to eat even, all she had to do was listen to about 3 minutes of music to be full...Well, that changes sometimes depending on the song. The more sounds and instruments used, the more "food" there was.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Sketch hummed as she came into the kitchen, and smiled at the boys. She paused though at the sight of a burgundy and white haired girl in the room.

"Mornin' Sketch, sleep well?" Lance asked as the younger girl sat down in a chair, Sketch happily nodded her head before getting 2 pancakes. Sketch glanced at the mysterious girl, who felt her gaze and glared at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." the girl growled, before stabbing at the pancake on her plate.

"Sorry about her Sketch, she isn't all that social." Lance apologized to the artist, who smiled a bit at him before holding her hand out to the mystery girl.

"_I'm Sketch, nice to meet you_." Sketch mouthed the words, the mystery girl looked into her eyes before gently shaking her hand.

"Anne Marie, but most people call me Rogue." the girl, Rogue, replied to the few mouthed words. Sketch smiled happily at this before the group went back to eating.

For about 10 minutes the boys were cracking jokes, anything they could think of, but Sketch noticed that most were pointed at the "X-Geeks"..Whoever they were...

Sketch giggled at a few of the jokes, earning a grin from the joke-maker Todd.

"Ya really thought that was funny? Well, how 'bout this-" Todd went on to tell another joke, earning a laugh now from the normally-quiet girl.

"_Ooooh_, Toad's got a crush." Fred chimed, both Todd and Sketch blushed. Yet before the 2 could answer though Rave came back downstairs, and grabbed Sketch's sleeve.

"Come on, we need to get ready." Rave stated, before dragging Sketch up the stairs. Sketch managed to steal an apple from the fruit bowl previously left on the table before fallowing Rave.

...

...

...

"Man, that was so not cool!" Todd yelled to Fred, who laughed at Todd's vain punches.

* * *

**Upstairs**

After the 2 girls brushed their teeth and other necessities they went back to Rave's room to put on their outfits. Hey, first day of a new school, gotta make an impression. Sketch grinned as she began drawing the outfits, her creative juices flowing. Meanwhile Rave was adjusting her skin-colored gloves. The gloves were pretty slim and stuck to her skin like latex, yet they had a hidden function. The gloves were made from a sound-proof material that prevented her vibrations from acting up.

"Did you get enough to eat?" Sketch asked, her voice just above a whisper. Sketch could talk, yet she chooses not to. Her voice was always super quiet and in a hush, and she was always afraid of saying something wrong. So Sketch found comfort in writing and signing her messages, it was just easier for her.

"I got enough. 'Sides I'll be sure to put some chips or somethin' in my bag." Rave replied, shrugging the thought of being hungry away.

"hmmm" was the only reply from Sketch, before she put down her colored pencil. Sketch turned to glance at Rave, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Ready." Rave whispered, before Sketch waved her glowing-yellow hand over the recently drawn picture. The picture glowed a bit, before both Rave and Sketch glowed. After they felt different materials on them, they looked down at themselves. Rave grinned happily.

Rave's lower half was wearing dark red ballet shoes with silver bows, black leggings, and torn dark red knee-length jean shorts. Her top half was wearing a white t-shirt with a treble cleft on it, a metal charm bracelet (a treble clef, violin, drama masks, etc.) on her right hand, and a single lacy glove on her left hand. She was also wearing a black fedora with a silver sash and a red-black stripped tie. Her make-up included dark red lipstick, white eyeliner, dark red eyeliner, and some lip gloss.

Sketch's lower half was wearing gold flats with silver toes, a blue sapphire-white pearl anklet, and dark grey jeans. Her top half was wearing a white-button down shirt, a black blazer with the white-outline of a paintbrush, a opal and gold bracelet on her left hand, and a opal teardrop necklace. She was also wearing a light pink cherry blossom hairpin and rose earrings. Her makeup included light pink lipstick, a bit of lip gloss, black eyeliner, black mascara, and some faint blush on her cheeks.

"I love you, I hope you know that." Rave told Sketch, who giggled a bit before holding out 2 backpacks from the side of the bed. Both were filled with supplies, and ready to be showed off.

One was a black leather messenger bag with silver designs of music notes and a drama mask. The other was a canvas messenger bag with different pins scattered around it (French Flag, artist palate, charcoal, etc.).

"Seriously, I. Love. You." Rave stated before clutching onto the black leather bag for dear life, a grin on her face. Sketch giggled a bit at this before her hand was taken by Rave, who also had her car key's, before the 2 girls went downstairs.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Rave whistled as she dragged Sketch behind her, before the 2 girls turned into the kitchen. Everyone was still eating, and Lance grinned a bit at his sister's getup.

"Who you tryin' to impress?" Lance asked, Rave grinned back.

"The president of my soon-to-be fan club. Who else?" Rave shot back, earning a few laughs.

"'Kay, well, me and Sketch are headin' out. Figured we get there early, we get out schedules early, we learn where we need to go. So laters." Rave explained before walking out of the house with Sketch. Once the door closed Lance glared at Pietro.

"Hey, my sister's butt isn't there anymore. Stop starin'." Lance growled to the speed demon, whose eyes had been on Rave as soon as she came stepped into the room. Pietro grumbled a bit before zooming off to get ready for school.

* * *

**-20 Minutes Later-**

**At School**

Sketch and Rave both left the principle's office, schedules and maps in their hands.

**Serenity Alvers** (Rave)

**Day 1**

1. Drama

2. Choir

3. Biology

4. -Free Period-

5. Adv. Language Arts

**Day 2**

6. Band

7. Algebra 2 Honors

8. Gym

9. -Free Period-

10. Art

**Sylvia Roberts** (Sketch)

**Day 1**

1. Creative Writing

2. Photography

3. Orchestra

4. -Free Period-

5. Art

**Day 2**

6. World History

7. French 2

8. Clay

9. -Free Period-

10. Honors Geometry

"'Kay. Be careful, and I always have my phone with me. So if ya need anything, even just a sandwich, just call." Rave told Sketch, who nodded her head. The 2 girls hugged before going their separate directions.


	5. 1st Day and Plans

**~Rave~**

-1st Block-

DRAMA

Rave sighed as she turned the silver doorknob before walking into the classroom. Her eyes looked over the room out of habit, it wasn't like she'd know anyone here-

"Rave? RAVE! HEY! RAAAVE! OVER HERE!" a voice yelled out, Rave flinched a bit at the sudden sound before turning towards 2 people. There was a blonde-haired boy, and a brown-haired girl with a high pony-tail.

...

Rave blinked in surprise when she recognized the girl.

"K-_Kitty_? Kitty Pryde...?" Rave asked, a small grin forming on her face as she walked over to the 2 teens. Kitty jumped up and hugged Rave.

"Like oh my gosh! I can't believe you're, like, here!" Kitty exclaimed, a grin on her face. The blonde boy quirked an eyebrow at the 2 girls, Kitty noticed this and quickly explained.

"This is, like, Rave. She used to go to my old school. We were on the dance team with each other, along with, like, drama." Kitty explained to the blond boy, who now smiled at Rave.

"S'up girl? I'm Evan, Evan Daniels." the blonde, Evan, stated as he held out his hand for Rave. Rave gently grasped his hand and shook.

"Serenity Alvers, but most people call me Rave." the 2 teens stopped suddenly, and stared at Rave.

"What's your last name?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide.

"Alvers."

"Are you related to a Lance Alvers?" Evan asked, glancing from Rave to Kitty then back.

"He's my older brother, why?" the 2 teens glanced at each other, before Kitty nervously smiled.

"N-No reason, no reason. Like, let's get settled down, kay? I think class is, like, about to start." Rave stared a bit at the teen girl, who shrugging her shoulders. If there was a problem, she'd deal with it.

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

-Block 2-

PHOTOGRAPHY

Sketch nervously gulped as she entered the room, her eyes skimming over the room. Her first class had been a breeze, but only because they were watching a movie and the class had to be quiet. But now she had to actually talk to people...Well, write to people at least.

"Hi, you're new huh?" a voice suddenly asked, Sketch jumped a bit before turning around. Behind her was a pretty red-head girl and a dark-blue haired boy.

"Sorry for the scare." the blue-haired boy apologized, Sketch just shrugged it off. She jut hopped her small blush wasn't all that visible, curse her love for accents.

"I'm Jean Grey, the boy over here is Kurt Wagner." the red-head, Jean, introduced the 2, Sketch got out her cue cards and wrote something down before giving it to Jean.

"_I'm Sylvia Roberts, but most people call me Sketch. It's a pleasure to meet you 2._" was what was written down, Jean smiled at her.

"The pleasure's ours, so why'd you move to Bayville?" Jean asked as the 3 picked their front row seats, Sketch though about it for a bit before writing something down.

"_I came here with my family for business._" what else was she supposed to write? 'Oh I followed my best friend whose brother is in a brotherhood of mutants?'

"Well I hope you enjoy living in Bayville for as long as you guys are here." Jean told Sketch, who smiled thankfully at that. Good, if she had been pressed about what her "family" did...Snap, she'd have to remember that story for as long as she went here.

Before Jean or Kurt could ask anymore questions though the teacher came in and told everyone to get out their assigned cameras. After a few minutes Sketch also received a camera for the class, and only the class.

"Okay students, we'll be heading outside for some nature shots. So pack up your bags and we'll head out." the 40-year old man instructed to the class. Sketch couldn't help but smile a bit, thankful for the distraction.

* * *

LUNCH

"-And then I was, like, eeeew." Kitty continued her story as she walked alongside Rave and Evan in the lunch line. Rave rolled her eyes at her friend's valley-girl accent, she could never decide if she hated or loved it.

"Cool." was Rave's only response as she grabbed a brownie and placed it on her tray. Her tray consisted of a light salad, an apple, a brownie, water bottle, and some potato chips. Kitty had the same thing, yet with spaghetti instead of a salad and an orange instead of the apple. Evan had a hamburger, a soda, a brownie, an apple, a bag of dorito-like chips, and a water bottle.

"Hey, uh...Rave..? You maybe, wanna go to the skate park after school?" Evan asked as the 3 paid for their lunches. Throughout a good majority of the Drama Class Evan and rave had talked nonstop about sports and roller activities (Rave LOVED to roller blade and basket ball). Rave thought about it for a bit, honestly wanting to go, before she saw her brother and the other boys.

The brotherhood boy's had seen Rave conversing with Kitty and Evan, all 4 had different expressions. Lance's was an odd mix between shocked, mad, and disgusted. His jaw was slack, his eyes wide, and an odd green tint to his cheeks. Fred looked mad, his face flushing a bit pink. Todd was glaring at the 2 X-Men, _trying_ to look intimidating from that distance. Pietro was both shocked and a bit mad, trying to appear tough yet his astonished eyes made that look fail.

"Uh...Sorry Ev, I need to get settled in and unpack a bit more...Uh...Maybe some other time, 'kay?" Rave compromised, a hopeful smile gracing her lips. She actually liked Evan and Kitty, both were great friends to have...Yet, she was a bit uncomfortable letting her "tough-sarcastic girl" look down.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Evan replied, before an awkward silence came over the group. Suddenly Kitty's eyes brightened up, before she waved to someone with her free hand.

"JEAN! KURT! Come over here! There's, like, a person you,like, HAVE to meet." Kitty exclaimed, Evan and Rave turned in the direction that Kitty was waving. Rave couldn't help but smile when she saw Sketch being accompanied by 2 other teens.

"Here Sketch, I got ya lunch." Rave said as she handed her tray to Sketch, who smiled at the taller girl.

"Jean, Kurt, this is, like, Rave. She went to school with me for, like, 4 years I think." Kitty introduced the 3 teens, Rave smirked a bit at the 2 before shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you both." Rave said, before staring at Jean's hair.

...

...

"Yes?" Jean asked, a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh...Sorry, just wanted to know...Is that your real color?" the 4 mutant teens watching Jean and Rave couldn't help snicker a bit at Jean's surprised face.

"Uh..."

"Oh! Me and Sketch better go, we got some people to talk to. We'll talk later! PEACE!" Rave quickly said as she gently pushed Sketch away from the group and towards the table. Once there though Rave felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Evan with her backpack.

"You...Uh...Forgot this." Evan stated, feeling a bit awkward at all the glares/stares he got from the table.

"Thanks dude, I owe ya one." Rave stated as she gently took her bag back, putting it onto her chair, before going back to looking at Evan.

"Uh...Yeah, later." was the last thing Evan said while giving a small wave to Rave, before he turned around and walked away. Rave waved back to him, before turning to the table...She couldn't help but blink in confusion at the stares she and Sketch were receiving.

"What?"

"What?.! That's all you can say! WHAT?" Pietro yelled at Rave, who was growing more and more confused by the second.

"Yo, speedy. I don't get why your so ticked...Though I must say, red is so not your color." Rave commented, pointing out Pietro's color changing face. Pietro growled at her before zooming over and taking hold of her shoulders.

"Listen Rave, those guys are our enemies. Them, and the geeks from the Xavier Institute are who we fight and go against and-" Pietro was silenced suddenly when Rave put her hands against his throat, only the sound of air came out.

"Thank god, I thought you'd never shut up." Rave sighed as she slapped Pietro's hands away and sat down, ignoring the flailing Pietro who was trying to yell for his voice back. (remember Rave's abilities allow her to both increase and decrease sound waves)

"Uh...Anyway sis, Sketch. Those guys are from the Xavier Institute and we normally fight against them, like Pietro was saying." Lance explained to the 2 girls, while Todd and Fred were laughing at the still-flailing Pietro.

"So? That maybe you guys, but I ain't you. I'm me, and me say me be friends with whoever me likes. *clicks tongue* 'Kay?" Rave stated, before taking the apple from Sketch's tray and biting into it. Lance groaned, he knew it was useless to argue with Rave. Once she decided something, you'd have to be more stubborn than 3 bulls to change her mind.

"Anyway, ya'll better finish up. Lunch's almost over, and these girls *slings arm over Sketch's shoulder* got free period!" Rave cheered, before finally turning to Pietro.

"Huh? Wh-What's that Pietro? *cups hand over ear* I can't hear ya hun, speak up!" Pietro glared at Rave's jokes, having got used to the laughter. Sketch couldn't help but get out her sketchbook and draw the scene, her eyes lit up. She loved drawing these kinds of situations, where emotions were raw and things got excieting.

Pietro tapped his foot as he crossed his arms, glaring at Rave. How come she always picked on him!.? Why not Todd or Fred or...OR EVEN THE X-GEEKS!

"Okay, okay hun. I'll give ya back your voice, before ya embed a hole into the floor." Rave said before pressing her fingertips against Pietro's thoat again, earning a few groans from Todd and Fred. Sketch flickered her gaze towards them before going back to drawing.

"Come on man, that was high heaven just now." Todd stated, before getting slapped upside the head by Pietro.

"You guys can just shut up."

"Nice response Pietro. Maybe, by next year, you could have a vocabulary of a 6th grader." Rave said before standing up, getting her backpack, and patting Pietro on the head. Rave nodded to the others before walking away, Pietro glared at her. Sketch's eyes widened at this, it was as if something clicked in her head. Quickly she flipped the page over and started a new picture, sketching wildly.

"O-OH, YEAAAH? W-Well..." Pietro was at a loss of words, he couldn't help it. Whenever she spoke her voice...HER GOD DAMN VOICE! It made everyone shut up and listen!

"It's her power." Lance stated, Pietro just realized he had been speaking his thoughts.

"What?" Fred asked, now really confused.

"Remember what she said last night? She can use her voice to manipulate people, sometimes without even realizing it...It's like...When I get mad my powers instantly kick in, well...Her powers are intertwined with her emotions also...You'll get used to it...Eventually." Lance exclaimed, Sketch nodded her head.

Sketch glanced down at her picture suddenly, smirking a bit.

"Hey, what'er you smirkin at kid?" Lance asked before getting up and glancing over Sketch's shoulder. Once Lance caught a glimse at the picture he started to laugh, glancing from Pietro to the page.

"What? WHAT! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?.!" Pietro yelled as he zoomed over, yet Sketch had already put up her sketchbook and placed it into her bag.

"_Sorry, gotta go_!" was what Sketch mouthed before running off, leaving her food. Pietro glared at the still-laughing Lance, before huffing in annoyance.

"You Alvers are all the same." was the last thing Pietro grumbled before running off somewhere, Todd and Frog turned to Lance.

"Yo, man, what was on the paper?" Todd asked the laughing teen, who sucked in his laughter to answer.

"Man...Pff...I-I can't even...Even say.!" was Lance's only response before he gave Fred the last of his food and left, his laughter never stopping.

* * *

**~Rave~**

-4th Block-

FREE PERIOD

Rave hummed as she entered the Gym, having found a note in her bag to meet someone there. The only open entrance (as specified in the note) was the back entrance, and no one seemed to be in here.

"Anyone here?" Rave yelled, the Gym echoing a little. With a groan Rave sat down on the 1st level of the bleachers. She rested back and closed her eyes, before feeling the gust of wind batter against her skin not a second later.

"Hey Pietro, s'up?"

"How could you tell it was me?"

"I have advanced hearing because of my ability to control sound waves. And hun, your heart beat is faster than the regular persons after running 2 miles." Rave stated, not even opening her eyes. She heard the bench creak beside her as Pietro sat down, his elbow on his fastly tapping knee.

Pietro was staring at Rave, watching her every, albiet few, movement.

"Are you gonna just stare at me, or are ya gonna tell me why you asked me to come here." Rave didn't ask, she ordered. Sure she used words for an option, but she was either gonna stay or go.

"Okay I asked you here so you didn't follow around those X-Geeks."

"*scoff* Jelous much?"

"I am so not jealous!"

"Okay, let's pretend that's true. Why _should_ I listen to you?"

"Cause I'm older than you."

"Doubt it, we're probably the same age...But even if you _were_, my teacher's are older than me, most of them I don't listen to..."

"And who do you listen to?"

"The ones who intrest me and give me something."

"What do you want?"

...

...

...

"ARE YOU ALIVE!.?" Pietro asked before poking Rave's cheek, the girl's breathing having gotten more shallow. Suddenly Pietro had to ask himself something, was she asleep?

Pietro now stared at Rave, his eyes burrowing into her skin. How in the world could someone fall asleep around him?.! He was the most interesting person in the world!

"Am I that boring to you?" Pietro found himself asking, before Rave's hand skimmed his chin suddenly.

"Kinda, you need to be more interesting."

"I AM INTERESTING!"

"Bull."

"I AM!"

"No you aren't."

"I am."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"Bet you can't make me interested."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes i can."

"No you can't."

"YES I CAN! YES I CAN!"

Rave opened her eyes, a small smirk on her lips.

"Congrats, we just did a line from the song 'Anything you can do I can do better'."

"Huh?" Rave shook her head while a grin danced it's way upon her lips.

"Later Albino."

"I'm not albino!"

"You're close enough." was the last thing Rave said opening the Gym door, yet she turned around just as she stepped out she turned back.

"You know what? Just to piss you off, I'm gonna take Evan up on his offer...'Sides, he _is_ kinda cute."

"WHAT?" Rave laughed at Pietro's pissed off expression before closing the door as she stepped into the sunlight.

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

-Block 5-

ART

Sketch smiled as she came into the class...Wait, scratch that, her FAVORITE class. She looked around the room, her eyes sweeping over everything before her smile grinned. Quietly the small girl crept up behind the 1 of the 2 people in the back corner of the room, before grabbing the shoulders of the one who had their back to her.

"Wha-Sketch! YO!" Todd exclaimed, grinning when he saw the quiet girl.

"Hey Sketch." Fred added in, waving a bit. Sketch nodded her head before she took the seat and easel in front of Todd, before turning to Todd and Fred when she felt Todd tap her shoulder.

"Hey. What was dat picture you showed Lance?" Todd asked, curiosity in both his and Fred's eyes. Sketch thought about it, picture...Picture...Picture...Oh! _That_ picture. Sketch giggled a bit as she fished around her small canvas bag, before pulling out her sketchbook.

Page after page, drawing after painting, story after inspiration seemed to pass by Sketch's eyes as she looked through it all. Before finally she found what she had been looking for.

Gently Sketch folded the sketchbook, making sure the spiral didn't curl the wrong way, before showing the picture to Todd and Fred. Moments later the 2 were laughing their heads off.

On the page was Rave in a business suit/teacher uniform pointing a ruler towards a furiously scribbled on chalkboard. Her right hand on her hip and left hand guiding the ruler, her lips in a pout and her eyes glaring at the "student".

The "student" however was Pietro, who was sitting down in those desks where the seats were welded to the desk. He was wearing his regular clothing with a "dunce" cap. He was pouting and glaring at Rave, his arms crossed over his chest, and his hands were showing that he was flipping the bird to Rave. It seemed like a million detention slips were meshed into the stack of book on his desk and around him.

"B-Bad boy Pietro!" Todd scolded before he fell out his chair, clutching his stomach. Fred and Sketch laughed with him, albiet Sketch was giggling, but it was the same.

"Children, quiet down please!" the teacher yelled to the whole class, the 3 laughing mutants quieted down and actually worked...In their own ways.

"Hey, Todd, look. This is my 'Ode to Donuts'."

"Tight man, this is my colage to flies."

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

AFTER SCHOOL

Sketch giggled as Todd and Fred told her joke after joke as they reached Lance's truck. Already there was a relaxing Lance and an impatient-as-ever Pietro, who seemed to be trying to find someone.

"_You okay Pietro? You seem...Tense._" Sketch asked through a piece of swan-white paper. Pietro meerly glanced at it, yet before he could answer he suddenly glared at something...Or someone.

Sketch turned to see Rave walking alongside that boy...Uh...Etha-No...Evan, yeah, Evan was his name! Her eyes flickered from Pietro back to the 2 mutants, and back.

"_Did something happen between you and Evan?...Or, maybe you and Rave?_" Sketch asked again, Pietro only glanced at the paper before jumping out of the jeep.

"I'll be back." was the only thing Pietro said before running off. Sketch could feel the sense of "something's goin down" pile up in her stomach.

**~Rave~**

"-Then just take a left on Main." Evan explained, Rave wrote that down before placing the word-filled paper into her bag.

"Great, so in about an hour, right?"

"Yeah. You can bring your friend if you want, you talk about her alot."

"You mean Sketch?...I don't know man, I mean...3's a crowd, maybe you could bring Kurt? The 2 seemed to get along."

"Why not Jean?"

"I doubt that Jean's hair color is her real hair color." Evan couldn't help but laugh a bit at the way Rave said that, she looked so serious yet her voice and eyes were filled with laughter.

"Man you really are somethin-UMFF." Evan was cut off when a hand slapped against his back, before he saw Pietro standing beside Rave with an arm around her waist.

"Daniels."

"Maximoff." The 2 boys glared off, Rave simply glanced from boy to boy.

"You 2 know each other?"

"Sadly."

"I should be saying that, X-Geek."

"Brotherhood."

"Maximoff."

"Daniels."

"Cheater."

"Goody-Goody."

Rave sighed in annoyance before she swatted Pietro's arm away and covered both boy's mouths.

"Okay, listen, you both obviously have sexual tensions. Don't you dare argue, cause it's true. Now, Pietro, I'm going to hang out with Evan whether you like it or not. Evan, I live with Pietro sadly so I have to ask you to deal with it also." was all Rave said before taking her hands off both boy's mouths and grabbed Pietro's shirt sleeve.

"Now I gotta get Speedy here home, I'll see ya later Evan." was all Rave said before dragging Pietro away. Pietro glared at Evan, who glared back, before the speedster turned back to Rave.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Cause I can't hate anyone else."

"Well, aren't you picky."

"No. I jut hate narcissists."

"I have good reasons!"

"No you don't."

Rave and Pietro finally ended up at the jeep, Rave smiled at Sketch.

"Heeeey. You, me, Evan 'n Kurt, skate park. Later, you have no choice sorry." Rave said before taking Sketch's hand and heading over to her Jaguar.

"What was that about?" Lance asked Pietro as he got into the car, Pietro glared ahead of him.

"Just drive." Pietro grumbled.


	6. Skate Park Part 1

**Rave's Room**

-45 Minutes Later-

Rave stepped out of her bathroom that she and Sketch shared (gotta love Sketch's powers), patting her slightly wet hair dry. A small 5 minute shower helped her relax sometimes. Sitting down on her bed Rave turned to look at the set of clothes laid out for her to wear, complements of Sketch also.

On the bed was a white t-shirt that had a music staff on it, dark grey ripped skinny jeans, Rave's repaired silver inline skates, white socks, a few leather metal-incrusted bracelets, and a dark red rose headband. Quickly Rave changed, minding to lock the doors and clothes the curtains beforehand (and unlocking the door afterwards), before looking at herself in her black iron vanity mirror. Rave grabbed the small hairbrush on the vanity, before softly singing and humming.

(Spanish Rose from the musical "Bye Bye Birdie")

I'll be the toast of chi-chi Costanango,  
And all day long my castanets will click!  
I'll hide behind my fan and do the tango!  
I'll be so Spanish it'll make you sick!  
I'll eat the tacos and the enchilada!  
I'll drink Tequila till I feel no pain!  
The only song I'll sing will be "Granada"!  
I'll be more "español" than Abbe Lane!

Coo coo coo  
La cuc...racha  
Ssssso  
Call me the wild Spanish rose!  
The craziest flower that grows  
I'll kick up my heels and see  
How it feels to be sultry Spanish rose  
Olé!

Behind my mantilla I will pose  
The beauty that nobody knows!  
So regal and cool, exciting and cruel,  
That's me! Spanish rose

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in." Rave called out, stopping her hums and song when she heard the hallow thumps. The doorknob turned, and in stepped Sketch.

The smaller girl had a white ink-splatter t-shirt, faded blue jeans, white socks, and tennis shoes. She had silver eye shadow, light lip gloss, and the appealing scent of water lilles. In her hands were a pair of brown inline skates, a light blue scrunchie, and a make-up kit.

Sketch trotted into the room, closing the door behind her, before walking over to the vanity and took out the makeup.

"Sketch, we're going to a skate park. Not a beauty pageant, so ditch that stuff and-" Rave was suddenly cut off when Sketch flicked her nose.

"Just because we're going out to play sports doesn't mean we can't look...Nice.."

Rave rolled her eyes before she was subjected to putting on rouge eyeshadow, a bit of strawberry lip gloss (to go with her strawberry conditioner), and some vanilla perfume.

"*cough* *cough* God! That stuff burns!"

"It wouldn't burn if you learned to keep your mouth closed."

Rave sighed as her hair was then curled and held back by the headband, before she slipped on black tennis shoes and grabbed Sketch's hand.

"Okay, we're done with primping, now LET'S. GO." was the last thing Rave said before dragging Sketch out the door, and into the Jaguar. Sketch sighed, yet allowed the treatment to continue. Once the 2 pulled out onto the main street though, the Brotherhood Boys came out of the house. Rogue had decided to stay behind.

"Come on, we can't lose them." Pietro said as he got into the Jeep, the other boys following behind him.

"Duh." was all Lance said before starting up the car and driving off.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

-15 Minutes Prior-

Evan whistled as he came into his bedroom, before yelling when he saw Kurt on his bed.

"Dude! Man, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry mein friend. I just figued...Am...Am I your...Hov do you say it...Vingman?" Evan scratched his head, a bit confused before chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess so...Now c'mon, we don't wanna be late." Evan stated before grabbing his wallet, helmet, pads, and skateboard. Kurt hopped up, making sure his image inducer was working, before being handed a pair of roller skates, a helmet, and some pads.

"Uh...Evan, I ton't know hov to skate." Evan grabbed Kurt's open hand and rushed them out the door.

"You'll learn man, now c'mon! Before the other ask what we're doi-"

"What are you guys doing?" Evan stopped half-way through his sentence when Scott's voice ran beside them. Evan turned to look down the near hallway, to see Scott and Jean there.

"Uh...Out..?" Evan tried, before Kitty's head phased in through the wall across from where Jean and Scott were leaning against.

"They're, like, going to hang out with, like, Rave and Sketch. You know, the 2 new girls?" Kitty explained, before biting into an apple.

"Thanks Kitty." Evan said with an eye roll, Kitty just giggled before disappearing back into the wall.

"You know, I heard a few things about Rave." Jean said as she glanced from Evan to Scott and back.

"Oh? A-And what's that?" Evan grew a bit anxious, glancing around a bit.

"That her brother is-"

"Would you look at the time! Me and Kurt have to go, later! *whispers to Kurt* Get us out of here!" Evan told the 3, before directing the last comment to Kurt. The blue-haired boy nervously grinned before a "bamf" was heard and a puff of smoke was left where Evan and Kurt once stood.

"So...Whose this...Rave's, brother?"

"Lance."

* * *

**With Xavier**

Xavier sighed as he set down his coffee cup, not even flinching when he heard a loud **BOOOOM**, before he picked up his phone.

"Storm? Yes, call the contractor please."

* * *

**At the Skate Park**

Rave happily sighed as she adjusted her skates, lacing them up to where they were comfortable. She and Sketch (fully decked out in inline skates, padding, and helmets (Rave got red and Sketch got neon blue)) were now sitting on a dark green bench in the cement playground of skaters and such. There were ramps, stairs, railings, and even a small little concession stand with picnic benches.

"Hey! Sorry we're late." came from 9 feet behind the 2 girls, Rave leaned her head backwards a bit more while grinning.

"Here I thought ya stood me up Ev." Rave joked as she got up and skated over to the 2 boys, Evan chuckled a bit.

"Nah, don't worry, we wouldn't do that." Evan reassured the girl before the 3 teens walked back to the bench where Sketch sat. Quickly the 2 boys got ready and started to put on the equipment.

"Uh...Iz zis zee elbov or knee pad?" Kurt asked as he held up on of the pads, he had already gotten on his dark blue helmet and skates. Sketch gently took the pad out of his hands and looked it over for a minute or 2. Once she was done Sketch took hold of Kurt's left arm and adjusted the pad onto the limb, oblivious to the light blush that painted over Kurt's cheeks. Evan and Rave chuckled a bit at the display before Rave nudged Evan towards the rails.

"Hey, me and Rave are gonna go hit the rails. You guys come when you're ready, 'kay?" Evan told Kurt and Sketch, both nodded their heads before they watched Evan and Rave roll away.

"Do you need anymore help?" Sketch whispered to Evan, who smiled sheepily.

"Nein, but danke-*realizes Sketch spoke* Y-You kan shpeek?.!" Kurt exclaimed, looked at Sketch with wide eyes.

"Yeah...I can talk a bit...It's just I tend not to, I'm afraid of me saying the wrong thing, ya know?" Sketch bashfully said as she stared at the ground. For a few moments the 2 became silent, the only noise around them were the other skaters. Gently Kurt took Sketch's hand and squeezed it.

"Zat's very kind ov you." Kurt whispered back, both he and Sketch looked at each other with small blushes on their cheeks, before the 2 smiled.

Some yards away Evan and Rave were watching, smiling at their friends.

"Ya know, they make a cute couple." Rave confessed, Evan nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, they do...You wanna shred?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Slowpoke!" Rave exclaimed before racing in front of Evan, the boy laughed before going off to catch up with the music-lover.

* * *

**Across the Park**

"Let me out Kitty!" Scott yelled, his hands trapped into the side of the red convertible. Kitty, Jean, and Ororo were beside him inside the car.

"Not a chance Scott!" Kitty exclaimed, flicking Scott's head before going back to looking through the binoculars. Kitty and Ororo were watching Rave and Evan, while Jean watched Sketch and Kurt.

"Besides. Other than, like, watching their date. I still don't see why we need to, like, spy on them." Kitty stated as she glanced at Jean, who smiled a bit.

"We need to make sure that we can trust Sketch and Rave. Besides, the Professor is wanting them to join the University...But we're pretty sure they won't come." Jean replied, Ororo looked at her now.

"How come? The 2 seem well mannered, and seem nice from what you have said." Ororo stated, Scott stopped struggling to stare at the park.

"The reson is-" Jean was about to answer, when Scott cut in.

"Rave's brother."

* * *

**2 Blocks Away from the X-Men**

Pietro and Lance were watching Rave and Evan, while Todd and Fred were in charge of Sketch and Kurt...Yet Todd and Fred weren't really paying attention.

"Look, there's a pizza parlor."

"Mm-mm-mmm! Bet there's some flies in the dumpster."

"Hey! Nimbrods watch Sketch and Kurt!" Pietro yelled to Todd and Fred, who stared at him.

"Yo, man, why do we even have to do this? I'mean..The 2 can handle themselves, can't they?" Todd asked, glancing from the other male Brotherhood members to Sketch, before staring at a passing fly.

"Because we can't let them go onto the X-Geek's side! Duh!" Pietro ended his explanation by slapping Fred and Todd upside the head before looking at Lance. "You agree with me, don't ya Lance?"

...

...

"Lance?" Todd asked, poking the teenage boy's shoulder. Lance glanced away from his binoculars at the boys, before sighing.

"Look. I don't think my sister will just roll over and play dead over some guy. I do think though, that as a brother, I have my right to watch out for her and make sure she's safe." Lance declared, before going back to watching.

"Wow...Never knew you were the compassionate type Lance." Fred stated, a small grin on his face. Yet the grin ended when Lance growled.

"Look. I ain't compassionate alright?...It's just that...Rave's all I got nowadays...'Sides, never hurt to have some blackmail, right?" Lance asked, a smirk playing on his lips, before he growled at what he saw through the binoculars.

"Hands north of the equator, Porcupine." Lance growled under his breath, only for him to gasp at what he saw next.

"RAVE!"

-**CLIFF HANGER**-

* * *

Rate and Review please, thanks!


	7. Skate Park Part 2

**Last Time**

_"Hands north of the equator, Porcupine." Lance growled under his breath, only for him to gasp at what he saw next._

_"RAVE!"_

* * *

**10 Minutes Ago**

Rave nervously bit her lip, Evan smiled encouragingly at her. Rave had switched out of her skates for her tennis shoes, yet the rest of her gear was still strapped on tight.

"C'mon. You can do it." Evan stated, smiling at Rave in a comforting fashion. Evan had somehow convinced Rave to try skateboarding, and right now Rave was wobbling on the board.

"I don't know how you can stay up on a piece of wood Ev." Rave whispered as she tried to regain her balance, her hands gripping onto Evan's shoulders to stay up.

"Easy, just focus on keeping your balance."

"*scoff* Easy for you to say, you've done this a million times probably."

"Yeah, but practice makes perfect."

"Clichés now? Wow, and here I thought you were different Ev." Rave said with a small giggle, earning a laugh from Evan. After a minute or 2, and Evan holding onto Rave's waist to help her balance ("Hands north of the equator, Porcupine." from Lance), they finally got it to where she could skateboard a few feet.

"There ya go! See? You _can_ do it!" Evan exclaimed, earning a happy giggle from Rave. A little while away were a few boy skaters, watching the 2 mutants.

"Hey, heh, watch this." one of the 5 boarders said to the others before he skated over to both Evan and Rave. Once he was close enough the boy grabbed onto Rave's arm, ripping her out of Evan's clutches. ("RAVE!" from Lance)

"RAVE!" Evan yelled as he ran after the 2, Rave still being on his board.

"HEY! L-Let go!" Rave yelled, thrashing in the boy's embrace. The boy laughed loudly at this, before making sure that Rave was still rolling on Evan's board.

"Heh, whatever you say." was all the boy said before letting go of Rave, Rave found herself rolling out of control now. As she manoeuvred around a few skateboarders, she ended up in the largest, most-filled super pipe. Rave looked around as she ended up in the middle of the chaos, earning shouts and getting pushed. In an instant Rave finally snapped from all the noise and surroundings, and did the only rational thing to do. Her knees buckled as she fell off the skateboard, she covered her ears with her hands, closed her eyes...

And screamed.

* * *

One minute Sketch was laughing at a joke Kurt had told her, the next she and everyone in the park were covering their ears as a high-pitched noise filled the area.

"Vat is zat?" Kurt yelled, covering his ears to protect himself from the noise.

"RAVE!" Sketch screamed out before grabbing Kurt's hand and skated quickly over to where the sound came from.

* * *

Rave opened her eyes after a minute of screaming, and removed her shaking hands from her ears. She looked around, horrified at how all the skateboarders on the super pipe were now knocked unconscious or on the ground in pain.

"No...No.." Rave whispered, staring at her hands in horror as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She had done it again, she knocked people out _again_. Dear god, who had seen or heard her scream? Okay, don't get ahead of yourself Rave. It's not like anyone knows your nam-

"Rave..?" a voice cut the panicked girl's thoughts, Rave whipped around to see Evan slowly approaching her. Evan scanned the area, shocked to say the least, before his eyes returned to Rave.

"S-Stay away, please..." Rave whispered, her voice shaking. What if he called the army? What if people went after Sketch or Lance? What if they would experiment on them!.? Rave took a few steps back, Evan put his hands up.

"Easy Rave, I just want to talk." Evan said, before gently holding Rave's shaking hands. Rave's eyes were filled with fear, shock, confusion, and so much more.

"...h..."

"What?"

"..._Why_? Why aren't you running or calling the police or-or..."

"Because, I'm the same. A lot of people in Bayville are the same." Rave stared up at Evan, now shocked at the news.

"Wh-What?"

"You mean Mystique or Lance haven't told you?" Evan's only reply was a small shake of her head. Evan sighed before staring back at Rave, it seemed that any loud noise could make the girl panic and run. All he had to do was talk quietly and calmly and make sure not to startle her-

"EVAN!" Jean's voice yelled from one of the ends of the pipe, Rave jumped at the noise before taking off running.

"Rave! Wait!" Evan yelled after the frightened girl, before turning to see his Aunt and a few X-Men members coming towards him.

"I gotta get her." was all Evan said before picking up his skateboard and skating after Rave.

"Let's go. Kitty, Ororo, you 2 stay here and call an ambulance. These people may need help. Jean, we're after Evan and Rave." Scott stated to the other X-Men, who nodded their heads before they split up.

* * *

Sketch gripped onto Kurt's hand as they watched Evan skate after something.

"Jean! Scott! Vat's going on?" Kurt asked as the 2 teens came running towards them.

"No time to explain, just move!" Scott exclaimed as he grabbed Kurt away from Sketch and running off. Jean gave an apologetic smile to Sketch.

"Sorry, but you mind staying here? Thanks." Jean quickly said before running after the boys. Sketch blinked in confusion before turning around and gasping at all the knocked out people, before growling a bit.

"Jean gave me an option. It's my choice." Sketch reminded herself before skating off after the running teens.

* * *

Lance growled as he got up, and glared at the other boys.

"Buckle up now, while you still can." Lance almost yelled as he started the Jeep, the other 3 boys didn't question and buckled their seats.

"No, Pietro. You run after Rave, try to calm her down. *Pietro opens his mouth*** DON'T** ARGUE WITH ME JUST **GO**! _BEFORE_ SHE MAKES A BUILDING_ COLLAPSE_ OR SOMETHING!" Lance yelled out, Pietro nodded his head before unbuckling his seat belt and running off. Lance muttered a few words under his breath as he put the jeep into drive, and slammed his foot against the gas.

* * *

Rave gasped for breath as she ran through a forest, having gotten about half a mile distance from the skate park and was in the forest that surrounded the city. Rave had just entered a small clearing surrounded by trees, a 3 trail intersection along the sides of it.

"Rave! RAVE!" a voice yelled, yet she wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl's.

"Sketch?" Rave managed to whisper as she looked around, suddenly realizing how tired she was. Her knees quaked as she slid down a tree's trunk, her heart pounding against her chest as she almost struggled to breath. Rave patted her pockets before cussing, how could she forget her iPod? Laying back against the tree Rave whispered out a line of cuss words that would make a sailor faint, before she heard a twig near her snap as leaves rustled.

"Rave?..RAVE!" Evan exclaimed as he ran towards the exhausted girl, and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Rave...What's wrong?" Evan whispered as he put his hand against the girl's head to check for a fever, she was at a normal temperature.

"Sound...Waves..." Rave managed to whisper, Evan couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at that.

"What?"

Rave simply blinked at him, before puckering her lips a bit. Evan blushed slightly, getting the wrong idea, yet he relaxed when he heard her whistle.

It wasn't a moment later when a small little turtle dove fluttered down from above. Gently the bird tweeted a song to Rave, who smiled a bit before repeating the song with a whistle.

"You sure know how to call birds." Evan said, trying to lighten the tension a bit. Rave simply nodded her head before leaning back and listening to the dove's song. Already the weight was lifted off her it seemed, before she smiled a bit at Evan. Even though she had to take gasps of breathes for right now, she still spoke.

"Guess you...Want an...Explanation, huh?"

"Yeah...That'd be nice."

"Promise you...Won't call...The Army?"

"I'd be in just as much trouble as you if I did." Rave quirked an eyebrow at this, before remembering something that Evan had told her.

"What did you mean...When you said...That there were...People the same..?...That _you_ were the same...?" Rave asked Evan, who sat down beside her at the tree's base.

"Hope ya got time for a long story." Evan said before telling Rave about the Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood, and finally about the "others".

"-Then there's my auntie Ororo, she's code-named Storm. She controls the weather." Evan finished up, having used about 10 minutes to explain everything. Rave stared off into space, her mind racing as she put every puzzle piece together it seemed. Rave could feel everything now, and gently shoed the turtle dove away, before turning to Evan.

"So...What do you do?" Rave asked, pulling her knees up to her chest as she watched Evan. The skater brought himself and Rave up to their feet, holding Rave's hand in his own. Quickly he looked around, making sure no one was there to catch them, before making spikes grow from his arms. Rave stared wide-eyed and skimmed her fingers against the spikes, before cautiously bringing her eyes up to Evan's.

"...Do they hurt? I mean...Do you feel pain when you...Do that?" Rave was at a loss of words, never had she seen this, so never had she needed words for this situation.

"Nah, they're like...Hair, ya know? I can't get hurt if they're hurt." Evan explained before retracting his spikes, before returning his gaze to Rave.

"Now...You mind telling me what you do? And what happened back there?" Rave looked down at the ground, trying to find the right words.

"I...I have sound manipulation. I can alter sound waves to my liking, I can use my voice for whatever I want...And I have enhanced hearin-GET DOWN!" Rave suddenly cut her explanation short by grabbing onto Evan's sleeve and making them dive to the ground. A _swish _was heard over their heads as they watched Pietro's fist hit the air where Evan's chin once resided.

"You got lucky, Daniels. Now come on Rave, your brother's throwing a panic-attack. By the way, it took me forever to find you, hope your happy." Pietro stated as his gaze shifted from Evan to Rave, Evan purposely stepped in front of Rave, making the spikes reappear again.

"And what if she doesn't wanna come, Maximoff?"

"Stay out of this _Daniels_."

Rave glanced away from the 2 boy's arguments when she heard a stampede of feet coming there way, and the sound of a jeep trampling over the undergrowth. 10 yards from the north and 20 from the east, both were closing in, fast.

"She's with the Brotherhood, Daniels."

"You're wrong, Rave isn't like that!" Rave bit her lip at this, her eyes studying the ground again.

...

"Rave?" Evan asked, turning a bit towards the girl.

"I...I'm sorry Ev, I gotta look out for my brother." Rave apologized, rubbing her arms a bit when she felt a cold wind blow.

"EVAN!/PIETRO!/RAVE!" the shouts were all clustered together, all coming from 2 different directions. North of them came the X-Men and Sketch, the brotherhood's yells came from the east.

"Rave..." Evan whispered as he stared at the slightly smaller girl, Pietro laughed a bit.

"What's the matter Daniels? You gotta understand where she's coming from, so are you gonna be mad at her?" Pietro asked as he zoomed from Evan's left side to his right. Rave's eye twitched in annoyance before swiping her hands and making a slash of sound waves hit the ground where Pietro was about to step, making an indent in the Earth, and causing the speedster to trip by accident.

Rave simply glanced at Pietro as he was trying to get up, before kneeling down and placing her hands on both sides of Pietro's head, palms facing him.

"Sorry hun, you _need_ a nap." Rave whispered, Pietro was about to question her before Rave made a few low-frequency sound waves hit his ears. A second later Pietro was leaning against the tree, knocked out. Rave stared at him for a bit before standing up and smiling at Evan.

"Hey, he may have been right about me being there for my brother. But I do what I want, I fight for what I believe in."

"So...You'll come to the Institute?"

"No...But don't worry hun, this won't be the last time you see me." Rave ended her statement with a wink, earning a grin from the skate boarder.

"Great! I-I mean...Cool." Evan tried to cover up his excitement, Rave just rolled her eyes at this. After that Rave bent over and slung one of Pietro's arms over her shoulders and hoisted him up, his head limp and leaning into her neck.

"You better get going, sounds like your friends are gonna be here any-"

"EVAN!"

"Okay, maybe they'll be here now."

Scott and Jean came through the plants and bristle, looking from Evan to Rave to Pietro, then back to Evan.

"Is this Rave?" Scott growled, Jean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Scott, we don't know who's side she's on."

"I'm-"

"_She's_ with **us**." Fred's voice boomed as the Jeep came into the clearing, just as Kurt and Sketch came into view.

"Alvers." Scott growled to Lance, whose grip tightened on the wheel.

"Summer." Lance growled back, glaring at the ruby-shades wearing teen. Rave rolled her eyes before quickly (and not carefully) dumped Pietro in the back of the jeep, and got in between Lance and Scott's glare-off.

"Okay, listen. You, Shades, don't start growlin' my name before I even tell you it. _Yes_, I am Rave. _Yes,_ I'm looking after my brother. Deal *snaps fingers* with *snaps fingers* it *snaps fingers*! Lance, we are _**not** _having a fight with these people right now, got it?"

"Why said you were the boss of me?" Lance tried to sound demanding, yet he flinched when his sister glared at him and bared her teeth.

"_Oh_ don't you dare try to act tough! Cause hun, you got some 'splainin ta do! For instance, why did I hear your jeep's engine near the skate park?" Rave asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Lance. Lance stared at his sister, before he turned to Sketch.

"Get in the jeep." Lance grumbled to Sketch, who looked to Rave. Rave glanced around them, before nodding her head to Sketch. There was always a chance that this could get messy, and Rave didn't need Sketch to get caught up in _that_.

Sketch timidly waved to Kurt, who waved back, before she got into the jeep. Lance growled loudly at Scott, then stared at Rave, who simply waved him off. With a sigh Lance started back up the jeep, made a quick u-turn, and rode off.

Once the jeep was out of sight, Scott stepped towards Rave.

"You mind telling me why you sent your brother packing?" Scott asked, glaring at Rave through his shades.

"I could, but where's the fun in that?" Rave grinned at Scott through her sentence, the boy stepped towards Rave a bit more.

"I could always get the information another way."

"I'd _love_ ta see you try, shades." Jean could tell that this conversation would get no where, and quickly got in between the 2 teens.

"Okay, okay guys. We don't need to fight. We're just here to talk Rave. We can help you and your powers-"

"Who said I needed help?"

"Did you see yourself?.! You knocked out an entire crowd of people!" Scott yelled at Rave, who growled at him.

"And wanna know something else? I could do a lot worse to you!" Rave shouted, the surrounding objects started to shake. The X-Men wobbled as the ground rocked back and forth, before Scott glared at Rave.

"Seems like you do need help." Rave glared at Scott, before a small ball of (what looked like) wind formed in her left hand. Everyone watched as Rave held up the ball and threw it on the ground near her feet, everyone but Rave got knocked back by some force.

"Well that was a waste of time, _thanks_ Summers." Rave told Scott, who groaned as he slowly got up off the ground.

"_Awww_ man, what **was** that?" Scott asked the others, before suddenly he felt his visors being taken off his face.

"Mind if I borrow these? Thanks." Rave said as she looked at the special shades, before the object was pulled out of her grasp from some force and placed back into Scott's reach.

"What the-" Rave gasped as se felt herself being picked up, almost by gravity, and held in the air.

"Okay, now that we have your attention, we want to-"

"Let her go Jean." Evan said as he stepped up, Scott blinked at him through his visors.

"What! Spyke, what are you doing? She-"

"She got scared and screamed, is that really a crime?.!" Evan glanced from Jean to Scott, both were frowning a bit as Kurt helped Scott off the ground. Jean sighed as she slowly placed Rave back down on her feet, the Alvers girl nodded to her before turning to Evan.

"Thanks, really. Heh, guess I owe ya 2 now." Rave joked a bit, trying to smile at the now uncomfortable silence in the group.

"Yeah, don't sweat it-" Evan was cut off when Rave kissed him on the cheek, it lasted only for a few seconds before Rave pulled back.

"See ya tomorrow then." Rave quickly said, smiling to Kurt and flipping Scott off before running back through the forest where they just came from.

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Rave whistled as she came into the front door, a spoon in her mouth along with a 1/4 eaten tub of Homemade Vanilla ice cream in her hands.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Lance asked from the couch, trying to get on his sister's good side.

"No. Don't even try, as soon as I'm done with my ice cream you're gonna tell me _everything_." Moments later Rave smiled as she heard the jeep's engine start before the vehicle drove away.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hey, sorry if this is a bit long again. I wanted to expriment with Rave's fears and a RaveXEvan thing...Debating between RaveXEvan (Rvane) or RaveXPietro (Ratro). Also next chapter is gonna hint on either KurtXSketch (Kurtch) or (possibly) SketchXTodd (Skodd)...I said possibly for the 2nd dairy one.


	8. Middleverse

Mayhemb; Slightly different from episode.

SketchXKurt chapter, hint at RaveXEvan and (very small) SketchXTodd

* * *

**-X-10 Days Later-X-**

**:-Sketch-:**

**WORLD HISTORY**

Sketch giggled as Kurt balanced a pencil on his nose, his tongue out as he concentrated. The 2 had already gotten the assignment and homework done (only 20 questions on the French Revolution and then some...) so they had the rest of the class to throw to the wind.

"Uh...Sketch..?" Sketch tilted to her head to the side as Kurt stopped balancing his pencil, and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hmm?" Sketch hummed as she watched the blue-haired boy, who looked around the room before looking back at Sketch.

"Could you...Um..Shpeek again?" Sketch blinked at this, honestly surprised at the request.

"I...I know you don'd shpeek much...But...You have a beautiful voice." Kurt confessed, blushing a bit at the confession. Over the time they had known each other Sketch had grown used to talking (much to Rave's enjoyment as well)

Sketch blushed a bit at the statement, yet couldn't help but smile bashfully at it.

"Y...You're just saying that."

"No! No, it's true!"

"Well...I-"

"Yo Sketch, Over-Grown Smurf." Todd said as he hopped into the seat in front of Sketch, since Kurt sat in the one beside her. Kurt growled at the amphibian-like boy, Sketch nodded to her team mate.

"So. Sketch, you 'nd Rave goin to da dance?" Sketch blinked her eyes in confusion, what dance?

"Toad! The 2 have only been here for 10 days!" Kurt yelled out, getting a few odd glances from the other students.

"_Sorry. But what dance are you guys talking about?_" Sketch asked through her paper, Kurt smiled a bit at her.

"There's a dance coming up...It'...Uh...It's next Friday." Sketch blinked at Kurt, n-next Friday?.! That was only 8 days away! SNAP!

"Yeah, and I figured, since you and Rave were new and all. I could take ya to it and-" as if someone was watching over them, the bell rang for dismissal. Kurt quickly grabbed Sketch's hand and waved to Todd a flash of light made Todd close his eyes, before he heard a "bamf" and smelt brimstone. Todd coughed at the smell before opening his eyes, to see smoke where Sketch and Kurt once sat.

**-Outside The School-**

Sketch finally exhaled the breath she had taken in, and noticed that she and Kurt were outside now. The 2nd day the girls had been here, Sketch had been asked by Kurt if she had any powers...And she had been told by Rave to tell him The artist was more than shocked when she saw Kurt tell her about the Institute and everything else. She even saw what he really looked like.

**-_4 Days Ago_-**

Sketch's jaw slightly dropped when she saw Kurt's real form. The 2 were at the ice cream parlor gone malt-shop that Rave had recommended sitting in the dark corner in the back of the malt-shop inspired place, both were in the seat that had it's back to the rest of the shop. The 2 were in a red leather booth, the booth's height went almost 5 inches over Kurt's head, so they were safe.

"Vell?" Kurt asked timidly, ringing his wrists as he looked around to make sure no one saw them. Suddenly Sketch smiled as she hugged Kurt.

"You're so cute~" Kurt couldn't help but blush at the coo.

**-_Present_-**

"Anyvay...Uh...I vas vondering..." Kurt nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a small blush working it's way onto his cheeks.

"Wondering..?"

"If...You vould be mein date to zee party." Kurt confessed, Sketch couldn't help but blush. Him? A-And her? Together? DATE!.?

"Uhh..."

"Y-You don't have to ansver now! I...I can vait."

...

...

"K-Kurt I-"

"Let's go to class, ja?" Kurt said before grabbing Sketch's hand, looking around, and transporting into an empty hallway near Sketch's class.

"Later!" Kurt cried out before running off, Sketch opened her mouth to say something, but Kurt was already gone.

* * *

**~Rave~**

**LUNCH**

Rave sighed as she finished the information forms needed for both the Honor Choir and the Dance Team. Once she got these done she'd have to talk to the counselors AGAIN, talk to the teachers that sponsored the teams, and...Ugh, she HATED work! Rave sat down at the X-Men's table, much like she had for the past few lunches. Rave had been giving the Brotherhood Boys (besides Fred, who knew about as much as the girls did) the silent treatment, and wasn't eating with them for a while. So Rave had grown accustomed to sitting with the X-Men...Speaking of which.

"You, like, okay Rave?" Kitty asked as she sat down at the table.

"I'm fine Cool-Cat, just overworked s'all."

"I, like, hear ya!" Kitty exclaimed before opening her water.

"I could seriously go for some-"

"Ice cream?" a voice asked as a small bowl of chocolate ice cream popped in front of Rave's gaze, the girl took the bowl before turning back to see Evan behind her.

"You're some kinda genie hun. Thanks."

"No problem, but...You gonna finish that moo juice?" Evan asked as he pointed to Rave's untouched milk, the music-loving girl rolled her eyes before picking up the carton and tossing it to Evan.

"There ya go Spyke. *sigh* Actually, I gotta go. Forms ta fill, try-outs to do, no free time to spare." Rave said as she picked up her bare tray and her backpack, Kitty looked straight at Evan.

"Ask her." Kitty mouthed to Evan, who blushed a bit yet nodded his head.

"Hey...Uh, Rave?"

"Yeah..?"

"Uh...Have you heard about the dance next week?"

"Yep."

"Great..!...Uhhh.." Kitty sighed, knowing that this wouldn't end soon.

"Rave. Do you, like, have a _date_ to the dance?" Kitty asked as she stepped into the conversation, Rave quirked an eyebrow as she placed down her tray and scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Well...I've been asked, but...No one that I want to go with has asked me yet." Rave said, before looking down at her watch and frowning a bit.

"Sorry guys, gotta jet. See ya in Gym Kitty!" Rave said as she finished off her ice cream, put the bowl onto her tray, and walked away with her stuff.

"Wait! Rave!" Evan yelled suddenly, the girl turned around and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah..?"

...

"*sigh* Nevermind." Rave smiled a bit at Evan before nodding her head and walking away.

"You wanna go eat lunch with Kurt, Scott, and Jean?" Evan asked after a few seconds of silence, Kitty nodded.

"Yeah. We can, like, talk about Duncan's party together." Kitty agreed before the 2 mutants left the inside lunch room and went to the courtyard.

* * *

**~FREE PERIOD~**

**:-Sketch-:**

Sketch walked around, Free Period just started and she was looking for her favorite blue-fured mutant. Suddenly she looked ahead and saw a large crowd, which was dispersing after Miss Darkholme yelled. Sketch quickly ducked into a nearby hallway, and listened as Miss Darkholme yelled at Jean and Scott to go to her office.

Once the 3 left Sketch came out of the hallway, and walked towards the upset-looking Lance and Fred.

"_What happened?_" Sketch wrote onto her notebook, the first thing she grabbed out of her bag.

"Summers and Little Miss Psychic were yappin' at us about where the Blue Fuzzball was." Lance stated before he punched a locker in sheer rage, Sketch blinked. Did something happen to Kurt?

"_Did something happen to him?_" Sketch asked again, Fred's face softened a bit from his harsh glare.

"Hopefully." was the unwanted reply Sketch got, the girl sighed mentally before writing something down.

"_I'm gonna be outside. Catch you guys later._" was the last thing Sketch wrote before folding up her notebook and walking away, clearly worried about the state that Kurt was in.

* * *

**Later**

Rave sighed as she leaned back against a tree, Sketch beside her drawing away. School had just let out, and the 2 didn't really want to go home just yet.

"So...Anythin' excieting happen to you Sketch? You know, other than our powers and mutant stuff."

"...W..Well.." Sketch blushed a bit when she thought back to what Kurt had asked her. Rave sensed the change in her Best Friend's voice and the quickening of her heartbeat, these gave Rave more than enough interest to grin at the artist.

"What did Kurt do?" Sketch blushed a bit more.

"Wh-Who said it had anything to do with Kurt?"

"Your rosy cheeks, that's who."

"W-Well...H-He asked me to the dance next week."

..

...

..

"AND!.? Did you say yes!.? SPEAK THE TRUTH WOMAN!"

"I-I-I haven't been able to give him my response!"

"Why didn't you tell him after he asked you..?"

"He sorta...Ran off." Rave face-palmed suddenly, before looking back at Sketch.

"And you didn't catch him at lunch_ because_...?"

"I was signing up to join the Art Club."

The 2 girl's conversation was cut short when Todd, dressed up in a ridiculous uniform, hopped past them.

"Tell me you saw that too." Rave stated, almost shocked at what just happened.

Not soon after Scott, Jean, Evan, and Kitty came by in equaly-ridiculous outfits and ran past them. Both they and Todd were to focused to notice the girls.

"Only if you saw that." Sketch replied back, before the 2 girls got onto their feets and watched the group till they couldn't see them.

"You wanna follow them?" Sketch asked, Rave looked at her with wide-eyes.

"I think you've been watching to many of those NCIS stuff..."

"WHAT? They're good!"

Rave couldn't help but shake her head, a grin on her face.

"I know that...It's just...You seem really energetic today, normally _I_ ask **you** to follow people...*blinks* *grins*...It wouldn't have anything to do with Kurt now, would it?"

"Sh-SHUT UP! W-We're gonna lose them!" Sketch yelled before running after the group, Rave giggled a bit yet followed also.

* * *

**Forge's Lab**

Sketch calmly crept into the room behind the X-Men and Rogue, Rave stayed behind a while back because she had to check something out.

"This is where it happened." Rouge said as she turned to the group, Sketch quickly hid behind a few boxes in the corner.

"If you've hurt him, I'm gonna-"

"You start threatenin' me, and you're _never_ gonna find your friend." Rogue quickly cut Scott off, Sketch bit her lip timidly. She wanted to say something, to beg Scott and the others to not do anything rash...If only...If only she wasn't so damn afraid of speaking!

"Whoa, take it easy Cyclops." Jean said as she walked towards Scott, Sketch couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. Cyclops?...Why did she-Sketch blinked when she remembered that all but Rogue and Jean had a "code-name" from what Rave had told her the night after the Skate-Park fiasco.

Sketch sucked in a breath as she heard Kitty and Evan explain the device. Could that little thing have taken Kurt to another dimension..?

"Ok. Let's trash this thing." Sketch panicked when she heard Scott's suggestion. She had seen enough Syfy movies to know that destroying the device that sent things to different dimensions, would make those things stay in that dimension. Quickly and quietly Sketch got out her sketchbook and drew like made, this may be the only way she could save Kurt!

"Everyone stand back. I'm gonna use full-power. This could get messy." Scott's warning almost made Sketch slip-up on the drawing, yet she caught herself and quickened her pace. She'd skip the color-job (duh), yet she just needed a few more strokes!

"You know, I could just, like, phase through it and short it out quietly?" Kitty suggested, Sketch prayed that they didn't listen to her. If they did, Sketch's idea would work!

"Oh, right. Forget I mentioned it. *feets shuffle* Like, what is it with guys and explosions anyway?" Kitty said, Sketch let out a quiet victory-sigh as her design was done. She put down the pencil and held both sides of the sketchbook, getting ready incase she had to run to block Scott's attack. The sound of Scott's visors turning on made Sketch's heart pound, the red circle glowing over the lenses didn't help either.

Once Scott's beam was fired Sketch ran sideways and a bright yellow flash happened.

...

...

...

...

...

Everyone coughed as dust flew up in the air, only to gasp. Sketch breathed heavily from behind the Captain America shield-replica that she had made, black and white being the primary and only colors. Slowly Sketch peeked out from above the shield, staring at everyone in the room.

Just as Scott was about to speak, another, brighter, flash of both yellow and pink filled the room. Sketch turned around and stared wide-eyed along with the others as Kurt appeared in a large yellow-pink sphere.

"...reset, don't..." was all Kurt was able to say before he disappeared again, everyone was so in shock that they left Sketch's interfearence alone...For now.

Sketch stared blankly at the small device on the table in front of her, drowning out Scott and Evan's argument. Sketch flinched though when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Scott behind her.

"You got any input on this kid?" Scott asked, everyone was glancing around. Should they destory it? Or reset it?

Sketch gulped nervously, her lips trembling. She had never spoken infront of more than 3 people before!

"Scott. You're not gonna get anything out of her. She doesn't talk." Jean said as she stepped forward, Scott frowned as he glanced from her back to Sketch.

"Still, she saved this thing. She's got to have a reason." Scott replied, Sketch's heart beat quickened a bit. She did have a reason.

"See? She can't, like, talk. (Kitty)"

"Yeah man, just blow the thing up. (Evan)"

"What are ya waiting for, Summers? (Rogue)" Scott glanced at everyone, they all had a good point. Maybe it would be better if they just destoryed the machine and-

"I...If we destroy the device...Then the only way to get Kurt back is gone!" everyone paused before looking at Sketch, whose face was a bright red. Sh-She...She did it...SHE TALKED!

Scott couldn't help but smile a bit at this, happy someone also saw it his way.

"She's right. And besides, if Kurt wanted to blow the projector why didn't he just say '_don't reset_' instead of '_reset_' then '_don't_'?" Scott asked the others, once again Sketch stepped up.

"I think...It's because he wants us to reset it." Scott couldn't help but smile at Sketch, enjoying the slight-confidence in her voice.

"I think so to." with that the 2 mutants looked at the machine, before Scott pressed the "reset" button on the back.

* * *

**-Somewhere Else-**

**~Rave~**

Rave hummed as she walked along the beaten path of the forest behind the school. Turned out the "thing" that she had to check up on was only Pietro making noises to get her attention, now the speedster laid in a ditch...At the city dump. Suddenly Rave stopped when she heard a loud "_whoosh_" sound echo into her ears, and the sound of a powerful device being turned on along with it.

"Come on! This way yo!" Rave did a double-take when she heard the voice. Why was Todd here still?

"We're comin'! We're comin'!" Fred also?

"Hold your tongue Wart." Okay, now she was a bit panicked. Her brother didn't stay behind at school this late unless something was up. Something _big_.

Rave followed the voices just in time to see the Brotherhood Boys, each dressed in Halloween costumes, enter a door that had a yellow light shining through it.

* * *

**-Forge's Lab-**

**:-Sketch-:**

Sketch stood shocked when she saw the Brotherhood Boys enter the room, noticing that Lance had seen both her and Rogue with the "enemy".

The artist dimmed out Lance, Scott, and Rogue's conversation while she drew some more onto her sketchbook. She had to be prepared, incase she had to fight.

"Wha-Sketch?.! Sketch! Rave's probably out on the town hollering for you!" Lance yelled to the artist, who shuffled back a bit towards the machine. She had to protect the device also...Man, she hated having powers sometimes.

"Look. Give us the ray-thing, and no one gets hurt...Much." Fred said, and of course the X-Men and Sketch didn't comply to the request. Soon a fight broke out in the small room.

Near the end of the fight, Todd had hopped quickly towards Sketch and the device. Although Evan threw a few spikes at the hopping-teen, the boy just jumped back at them before hopping around them.

"Sketch..? Yo, girl, why you with them?" Todd asked the artist, whose hands started to glow.

"Because...I'm fighting for a person's life." Sketch declared, Todd stared in shock at the words the girl said. Hell, he was just shocked she even SPOKE! Sketch suddenly opened her sketchbook towards Todd, who was then grabbed by a man-sized Scarlet Snake (those that look like coral snakes) suddenly wrapped itself around Todd. The teenage boy screamed in horror before hopping around with the snake on his head. Had it been a different time and situation, Sketch would have laughed at the performance.

A car's rev was heard from the portal, Sketch turned around before looking at everyone fighting. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Sketch took a deep breath in.

"EVERYONE! TO THE GROUND!" Sketch yelled before ducking, the X-Men followed her lead and ducked to the side while Lance and Todd stood behind Fred. Suddenly, just as the sphere was at it's smallest it seemed, a car drove through and crashed into Fred.

"Heh, good thing I'm the Blob." Fred commented, the boys behind him agreed before the 3 boys left the room due the device being smashed. Lance turned around to stare at Sketch, who nodded her head. She'd be home later, and explain everything then. Once the boys were gone Kurt and Forge stepped out of the car, before the blue-fured mutant turned to Sketch and grinned.

"Danke Sketch! You saved our lives!" Kurt exclaimed before picking up Sketch and twirling her around, the art-lover couldn't help but blush, yet the 2 ended up laughing together. Rave smiled from the inside of the doorway, having seen the whole fight and had hid from everyone. With a small chuckle Rave went back up to the surface, and got ready to go home.

* * *

**-Few Minutes Later-**

Sketch smiled as she waved bye to Forge, who was going home after about 20 years.

"Sketch..." Kurt softly said as he stood besidee the girl, a bit nervous as to how his team mates were watching him. Suddenly Sketch held something out for him.

"Here. Take it." Sketch said before Kurt took the thing in her hand and gasped. Now in his hands was the holowatch.

"But...Like, how?" Kitty asked as she glanced from the watch to Sketch, who giggled.

"If you can't realize my powers now, then you weren't paying attention to todays episode folks." Sketch replied, a small smile on her face. Kurt gently placed the holowatch on his wrist and turned it on, grinning when he saw his hands were now skin-colored.

"Danke Sketch, really." Kurt told the smaller girl, who smiled.

"Think of it as my way to say thanks."

"Thanks?...Thanks for what?" Jean asked, a smile on her face as she read Sketch's mind.

"*turns to Kurt* *blushes* F-For taking me to the dance next Friday." Kurt stared wide-eyed, before he grinned.

"Y-You mean it?.!" Sketch happily nodded her head, before she squeaked when Kurt hugged her and spun her around once more.

"Okay Kurt, easy, I don't think she can handle much more of that." a new voice said from behind Kurt, everyone turned to see Rave in her car behind the group.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but I gotta take Sketch home. We kinda have school tomorrow, if you hadn't noticed." Sketch smiled at Rave, before turning to the others.

"I was glad to be able to fight alongside you all, albeit for a short time." Rave blinked at her friend's voice, yet grinned none the less.

"Come on kid, we gotta go." Sketch gave one last hug to Kurt before climbing into the Jaguar.

"BYE! SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!" Sketch and Rave yelled a bit out of sync before driving off. Kurt turned to Scott to say one last thing before he re-entered the car.

"I told you! Chicks dig the fuzzy dude!"


	9. Park and Fight

**-3 DAYS LATER-**

**~Rave~**

Rave sighed as she put the last of Rogue's belongings into a box, the no-touch girl had moved out just yesterday yet had forgotten a few trinkets. Rave was honesty sad about Rogue's departure, the 2 having become quick friends over metal and rap bands. Behind her Sketch was waiting at the door frame, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"Are you sure you have another reason to go, other then seeing your favorite blue fur mutant whose taking you out Friday?" Rave didn't have to turn to see Sketch's deep blush.

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what? Be right? Or speak the truth?" Sketch sighed in slight annoyance, yet couldn't help but smile at Rave. Her humor always got the best of her enemies friends...Everyone it seemed.

"Listen. I won't be long. I'll drop this off at Rogue's pad, do some grocery shopin', and I'll be back before ya know it. 'Kay? Maybe you could...Go out or something, like to the park maybe!" Rave said as she picked up the box she had been packing and walked down the hallway, Sketch opened her mouth to respond before closing it. Sometimes, she was still getting used to the whole "talking" thing.

"Later~" Rave chimed at the front door before said door slammed shut and the sound of a car racing off could be heard.

* * *

**~In Rave's Car~**

Rave sighed as she put in Rogue's new address into the GPS, before popping a CD into the player. She didn't know which CD it was, nor did she care, she just needed some music and-.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
__Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
__I looked to you as it fell,  
__And now you're in my way-_

Rave almost broke the "NEXT" button with how hard she pushed the button.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
_

_The worst is just around the bend_  
_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
__I think it's not to b_e

Rave was a bit confused to say the least now, _when_ had she downloaded these songs (Call Me Maybe and Sally's Song)? Shaking her head Rave went back to driving...After throwing the CD (yes, you read that right) into the glove compartment and closing the door.

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

Sketch hummed as she rode a light blue bike, a silver helmet on top of her head as she pedaled. In the small silver basket of the bike was her normal bag carrying her art supplies. Sketch figured since today was a nice day, that she should enjoy it the way she wanted to. How? By going to the park and taking pictures or drawing. As Sketch pulled up to the park she made sure to look around for any open places to put her bike and sit-

"BOO!" a voice yelled from behind Sketch, who squealed before stopping the bike and elbowing the person behind her out of instinct.

"Omff...Oww...Sorry..." the voice said as the person huffed in pain, Sketch blinked at the voice before gasping and turning around.

"Kurt! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know you were-I mean...I just-" Kurt held up his hand as he took a few breaths in, pausing Sketch's apology, before he managed to painfully stand up.

"I-It's okay. I shouldn't have scared you." Kurt apologized in a pained whisper, before he and Sketch walked over to a nearby bench.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Kurt's response was pointing to something behind Sketch, who turned to see the X-Men, an old bald guy in a wheel chair, and a pretty white-haired woman setting up a picnic and a grill.

"We're all eating, since Wolverine is training alone today." Kurt replied, before Kitty saw the 2 and waved to them.

"SKETCH! COME AND, LIKE JOIN US!" Kitty yelled out, Sketch couldn't help but feel as though she was forgetting something right then and there.

"Ja, come on." Kurt agreed with the Valley-Girl as he stood up and offered Sketch a hand. Sketch looked at the hand, wanting to remember what she had forgotten, before smiling a bit. If it was something big, she would have remembered...Right?

"Sure, I'd love to." Sketch replied as she gently took Kurt's hand in her own, the blue-haired boy blushed behind his grin before bringing Sketch over to the team.

"Sketch! Hey, what're you doing here?" Jean asked as she noticed the artist, Sketch nodded towards her bike beside her.

"I was here to take some pictures and draw...But, looks like I found something more...Social." Sketch responded, Scott suddenly stepped up and glanced to the bald man and the white-haired woman.

"Professor, Storm, this is Sketch. Sketch, this is Professor Xavier and Storm." Scott said as he introduced the 3 people. Scott actually liked Sketch, while he and Jean (due to the "real hair" conversation) didn't fare to well with Rave.

"Ah, so you're Sketch. It's a pleasure to meet you." Xavier said as he wheeled towards Sketch, who shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you 2." Sketch softly said as she shook both adult's hands. Beside them Jean whispered to Scott.

"I can't help but wonder what Wolverine's doing right now." Jean whispered to Scott, who chuckled a bit.

"I'm sure he's fine...Now, back to business. Who wants hot dogs?" Scott yelled as he wandered over to the grill.

* * *

**Xavier ****Institute**

"I keep tellin' ya! I ain't trying to sneak into this place!" Rave yelled as she ducked under Wolverine's claws. As soon as she had came into the mansion she had met face-to-face with the older man.

"If that's true, then why do you reek of Mystique?" Wolverine growled back before his claws ended up hitting a tree, Rave having ducked under him once again.

"Cause I live with the Brotherhood, **BADGER**!"

"Okay, kid, _now_ you're gonna get it."

"Oh-ho-ho we'll just _see_ about that."

* * *

**Park**

Sketch giggled as she took a few pictures of the boys playing football. Evan and Kurt vs Scott...Was it sad to say that Scott was winning..?

"See? Isn't this better then staying in that dingy old house?" Jean asked as she sat beside Sketch and handed her a soda, Sketch nodded her head.

"Yeah...But, still...I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something..."

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Rave laughed as she sat on top of Wolverine, who was being pinned down by sound waves. Wolverine growled as he struggled against his restraints, glaring a bit at the musician.

"Submit?"

"Nng, like I...Have a choice."

"No, no ya don't." Rave said as she got off of Wolverine and released the sound waves, Wolverine sat up and grinned a bit.

"So..Best 2 out of 3, _Treble_?" (as in Treble Cleft)

"If you can handle it,_ Badger_."

* * *

**Park**

Sketch yelled as she ducked under Evan's arm, the football in her tightly wound arms. She and the girls had entered the game by now also.

**Blue Team**

Kurt, Evan, Kitty, Jean

**Red Team**

Scott, Sketch, Rogue

"Pass it here Sketch!" Rogue yelled from across the field, Sketch nodded her head before throwing the ball hard enough to where her arm stung. Yet just as it flew out of her hands, Sketch was tackled to the ground, before she heard a German's laugh from beside her. Sketch turned her head a bit to see Kurt smiling at her, laughing happily.

"S-Sorry! I-It's just..Pff, y-your face when you hit the ground!" Kurt continued to laugh, Sketch stared at him for a bit before laughing happily along with him.

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

Mystique growled as she glared at the 4 boys in front of her, each a bit shaken.

"WHERE ARE THEY?.!" Mystique yelled once again, only Lance was brave enough to try and answer.

"Uh...See, we kinda...Don't know..."

"WHAT!.! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GO WITHOUT A WORD?.! THEY COULD BE AT THE INSTITUTE SETTLING IN FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Mystique continued to scold the 4 boys.

"Look, if you want I could just go and run around town to look for them. I'll be back in a few seconds, okay?" Pietro said before racing off, wanting to get away from the yelling blue woman.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Rave heaved heavy breathes, yet still managed to grin. The score was now 5-5, both mutants were exhausted and tired.

"So...You ready to stop...Treble?" Wolverine asked from his spot under an oak tree, Rave sat in a tree beside him.

"Nah...Just...Taken a breather, Badger." Rave responded, before she felt a gust of wind hit her face. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Where exactly have you been?" Pietro asked, ignoring the glare he received from Wolverine.

"Atlantis, it's _wonderful_ this time of year."

"I'm serious."

"I am to, have you ever went swimming in the Atlantic Ocean? It's great." Wolverine couldn't help but chuckle at the small remarks, before glaring at the speedster.

"Listen Hot-Shot, get out of here before I-"

"Before you what? Huh? Poke me with you little toothpicks?"

"No. Before I contact Xavier and everyone comes here." Pietro bit his tongue at Wolverine's threat, knowing all-to-well he couldn't take all of them on.

"Fine. Yet you've got some explaining to do when you get back home." were the last things said from Pietro before he zoomed off, Wolverine turned to Rave.

"Does he ever slow down?"

"That's one of life's greatest mysteries Badger."

* * *

**Park**

Sketch huffed as she sat back down (THE RED TEAM WON! WHOOP!), before being handed a water bottle from Kitty.

"That was, like, super fun! Next time we should, like, invite Rave. *nudges Evan* _Right_, Evan?" Kitty said, winking towards the spike-creating boy. Evan blushed a bit, yet grinned after he sipped his water.

"Yeah. That does sound fun." both Kitty and Sketch giggled at the look on Evan's face.

"So, you asked her to the dance yet?" Evan frowned a bit at Sketch's question.

"Nah, haven't got the chance-"

"*cough* Or courage! *cough*" Scott said from the side, overhearing the conversation.

"-to..." Evan said, not even hearing Scott's comment...Or pretending not to her him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Just takes some time, ya know? *pats Evan on the back* You'll get your chance." Sketch promised Evan, who smiled at her.

"Thanks Sketch, that's really nice of you to sa-" Evan was cut off when a streak flashed in front of their eyes, before Pietro stood in front of them.

"Sketch, c'mon, I need you for a second."

"Why?"

"Because Rave isn't leaving that stupid Institute!"

"Rave's at the Institute?.!" Sketch, Jean, Kurt, and Kitty all yelled in surprise, Pietro nodded his head.

"Yeah. And she isn't getting off her lazy butt! So I need you to come with me so we can get her and-" Sketch was suddenly on her feet and ran to Kurt, gripping his shoulders.

"I need you to transport me to the Institute! No questions, please!" Sketch begged, panic in her eyes. She had been told by both Jean and Rogue what the defensive systems were like, and with Pietro's vague description it sounded like she may have been hurt.

"Vhat? Vhy?" Kurt asked as he stared at Sketch, who quickly said that Rave was at the Institute.

"Alright, hold on." Kurt said before taking Sketch's hand and "bamf"ing out of the park.

Pietro was just as quick getting out of there.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Rave held her ground as Wolverine tried to scratch her, so far not being able to do so.

"Come on kid, just give up why don't ya."

"I could say that to you to, old-timer."

"Okay, you're gonna get it for that one."

"All I hear are words, I don't see any action."

"I'll give you action!" Wolverine yelled before the 2 heard a "bamf" near them, both fighting mutants turned to see Sketch and Kurt.

"Rave! Oh my gosh, are you okay?.!" Sketch yelled as she ran over to Rave, who quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, why?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF?.!" Rave blinked at the yell before noticing the condition of her appearance. She was covered in scratches, blisters, some grass stains, mud...Even concrete in her hair probably...Looking over Rave saw that Wolverine's uniform was in similar conditions, yet more wildly ripped due to Rave using her sonic vibrations to push the man back.

"Oh..."

"OH?.! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE GONE TO WAR AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OH?"

"...My bad..?" Sketch face-palmed, before the 2 felt a burst of wind hit them.

"Good, now are you 2 ready to go home yet? Mystique wants you both bask asap." Pietro stated, being as impatient as ever.

"I still gotta give Rogue her stuff back, and go shopping...I-"

"Ohhh no you don't, me and Pietro will go grocery shopping. You are going home and cleaning up your wounds." Sketch interrupted, both Rave and Pietro looked at her.

"You sure Sketch? I mean...I can always drive after I clean up and-"

"I'm sure. Now after you return Rogue's stuff, then go home." Sketch said, sounding a lot like a teacher/mother figure. Rave and Pietro sighed together.

"Yes mother." Rave grumbled, Sketch smiled at her before waving bye to Kurt. Kurt waved back before Sketch was suddenly gone along with Pietro.

"Hey, Treble, you ain't half bad." Wolverine said as he turned back to the sound manipulator.

"I ain't half fairy either, but no use pointing out the obvious, right?" Rave said with a grin, Wolverine couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, well...I'll give Rogue her stuff, you go on home." Wolverine stated, Rave smiled at him a bit.

"Never knew you were the nice-type o' guy Badger."

"That's Wolverine, Treble."

"That's Rave, Badger." Rave replied back before turning around and walking to her car that rested in front of the Institute's doors, and popped the trunk to fish out the box. Carefully Rave gave the box to Wolverine before nodding to both him and Kurt, before going back into her car and driving away.

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

Rave hummed as she came into the house, her headphones on and her feet moving to the beat. Mystique rose from her seat on the couch, and stormed over to the musical teen.

"*takes headphones off Rave* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?.!" Mystique yelled at Rave, who stopped moving once the headphones were taken off. Before Mystique knew it, she was pressed tightly against the wall with an invisible force around her neck, Rave growling at her from where she stood.

"_**Don't you dare take my headphones away from me**_." Rave growled in a dark voice, almost like Magneto's, causing Mystique to gasp and let go of the headphones. Rave dove to catch the dark purple, overly used device before it crashed to the ground, once she caught it she glared at Mystique.

"You may be my brother's boss, but you ain't mine. I'm only here for Lance 'nd Sketch. That's it." Rave growled before walking up the stairs, once her footsteps weren't able to be heard Mystique felt the pressure release from around her neck. The blue-skinned woman gasped for breath, having found her heart had stopped in those few moments of terror.

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

Sketch sighed as she paid for the groceries, Pietro beside her eating some potato chips that loudly crunched between his teeth.

When Sketch was about to say something, she realized something. Normally she wouldn't have forgotten about something like Rave going to a Institute...So why did she forget now?...Was it because she just forgot? Was it because she just didn't realize the risks..?...Or was it that, she knew Rave would go there eventually?

...

...

"HEY! YOU COMMIN' OR WHAT?.!" Pietro soon found the entire bag of potato chips shoved into his eyes as Sketch walked past him carrying the groceries.


	10. Relaxing and more Plans

**-2 Days Later-**

**~Rave~**

**Drama**

Rave sighed as she laid back against the grassy terrain under the tree. Class was being held outside today so they could find inspiration in the things around them. Already Rave had found a few inspirations and wrote them down on a list, yet she only paid attention to the first.

1. The birds tweeting

2. My friends

3. The track team ;)

4. The floating clouds

5. Nature

Evan and Kitty were... Somewhere...So for now Rave was just relaxing...Well...First Rave had reedited the script of the school's Dracula; the Rock Musical script a bit under Jason's orders...So now she could relax...But when Rave relaxed, her mind would always wonder onto different subjects. The main subjects in her thought pattern for right now; Lance and the Institute.

Lance would always and forever be her brother. They had been through everything together! And by everything, she meant _everything_. Toddler-years (she was always iffy if Lance had really grown-up in there though), adoption days, family holiday, mother/father's day, puberty...Everything. Their loyalty could make a 25-year old dog bark in surprise. She wouldn't leave Lance...Or at least until she found he was ready to be without her. Both of them knew that Lance wouldn't make it that far alone, Rave had a shot because of her grades and social skills...So it always made her worry whenever the mere thought of leaving him crept into her head.

* * *

**~elsewhere~**

Kitty shoved Evan towards the direction Rave was laying down.

"Go Evan! Ask her before she says yes to someone else!"

"B-But I-" Evan was cut off when he saw Kitty's intense glare and sighed, before going over to where Rave was relaxing.

* * *

**~Rave~**

The Institute seemed like an amazing place to be, filled with beautiful and fun noises. She could have almost sensed the positive aura around the place...Oh geez, did she really just use "aura"?...Maybe she shouldn't read Sketch's Teen Girl Magazines...Yeah, that sounded like a good idea...But back to the subject. Rave also didn't mind some of the residence in the place either and-

"Smile for the camera!" a voice chimed from beside Rave, who turned to smirk at a video-camera wielding Evan.

"Nice cam, but why you tappin' me?" Evan blushed a bit at the question before turning off the camera and grinning at Rave.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"I mean, why do you have a camera with you." Evan looked a bit relieved at this before he laid down beside Rave under the tree.

"Well. It's kinda extra credit for my Social Science class."

"Ah...Wait, was that the class you had the Star Wars report for?

...

"...Maybe..." Rave giggled a bit before lightly punching Evan's shoulder.

"Dude, it's okay. You can tell me the truth. Heck, you can tell me anything. I'll always be here to listen." That would have been when the all-knowing bell decided to toll for the end of the class, the 2 mutants got up from their spots and walked inside.

"Hey..Uh...Rave...You still not have a date to the dance?"

"Yeah, sadly."

"How come?"

"Pietro's been up my butt every day now asking me to go." Evan had to suppress the growl that was building up ins his throat, sometimes that dude didn't know when to lay off.

"Hey, sorry about that."

"Yeah, but...What can ya do, ya know? No one that I want to go to the dance with has asked me." Rave said as she unlocked her locker, Evan leaned against the lockers beside it and flipped open the camera a few times. It was now or never, right?

"Hey...Uh...Rave?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you...Um..." Rave stopped sifting through her books to turn her green eyes towards Evan, who was staring at his camera nervously.

"..Would I..?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with...Well...With me?" Evan asked, still choosing not to look up from his camera. Good thing to, because if he did look up, he would have seen the dark pink that tinged Rave's cheeks.

"Uh..Well...um...I." Rave couldn't help but curse mentally at her own stupidity, why did she have to lose every word she knew right now?

"Listen I understand if you don't want to go with me, I just thought that-" Evan was cut off when Rave grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"I...I'd love to go with you." Rave managed to whisper, Evan blinked before pulling back and grinning.

"R-Really? Y-You will?" Rave hid bashfully behind her bangs as they fell in front of her face.

"Y-Yeah...Like I said, I'd love to."

"Great." Evan sighed as he brushed a few strands of hair out of Rave's face. The 2 stayed there for a moment longer before Rave blinked suddenly.

"W-We uh...Better get to class."

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, right...Uh, hey. You mind doing me a really quick favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Mind saying something to the camera?" Evan asked as he turned the camera to Rave, who laughed a bit before grinning brightly.

"Peace, Love, Rock 'n Roll hun." Rave said before she held up a peace-sign as she took out her books and closed her locker. Evan closed the video camera and grinned happily at her.

"Thanks...Uh...I-I'll see ya later?"

"Defiantly." Rave whispered before gently pecking Evan's cheeks and walking away. Unknown to the 2, a certain speed-demon had been watching from around the corner.

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

**PHOTOGRAPHY**

Sketch sighed happily as she snapped more pictures of the bird in the tree. Class today focused around taking nature shots, something Sketch did on a regular basis. They had to get 2 pictures of animals, 4 of plants/nature, and 3 misc.

As Sketch smiled as she looked over the photo, she heard another camera click near her and in her direction. She turned quickly and smiled when she saw Kurt behind the camera.

"Hey."

"O-Oh...Hello." Kurt replied as he lowered down the camera, bashfully blushing at being caught trying to take a few pictures.

"So...What are you taking pictures of?" Sketch asked as she stepped over a few branches inside the tree, looking over Kurt's shoulder to see his pictures. Kurt quickly held his camera out of Sketch's range of sight.

"U-Uh...Y-You can't see them!"

"Why not?"

"B..Because!" Sketch's curiosity had to tight of a hold on her, if she didn't find out what the picture's were, she'd blow a gasket! Sketch smiled happily when she noticed that a branch was close to Kurt's outreached hand. Kurt smiled back at her, misinterpreting the smile. Quickly Sketch controlled the small branch and made it slip into Kurt's camera strap. Kurt noticed the slight brush against his knuckles and turned around, giving Sketch enough time to hop up and steal the camera.

"Wha-SKETCH!" Kurt yelled before Sketch giggled and jumped over a few branches, scanning through the pictures.

...

Yet she couldn't help but blush a bit. Each of the 6 pictures Kurt had already taken, somehow had Sketch in them.

"You know, I'm pretty sure the teacher only said 3 miscellaneous pictures." Sketch said as she finally turned to give the camera back to Kurt, who took it back with a small blush.

"J-Ja...I know." Kurt said as he blushed a bit more, before his ears perked up when he heard a small camera click. He turned to see Sketch with her camera up, taking a picture of him before taking another.

"There, now we're even." Kurt blinked at the girl before laughing happily along with her.

* * *

**-Below-**

Jean giggled as she took a picture of the 2 mutants in the tree, smiling happily at the sight before she turned to walk away as the school bell rang.

* * *

**LUNCH**

**~Rave~**

Rave happily sighed as she exited the lunch line, a bowl of ice cream in her right hand and an apple in her left.

"RAVE! HEY, RAVE!" Kitty yelled from the X-Men table. Already at the table was Jean, Sketch, Scott, Evan, Kurt-

Rave stopped herself from walking a few more steps towards them, she glared a little when she saw the one person in the school she hated more than Pietro; Duncan Mathews.

The football player had dug his way under Rave's skin on her first day there where they had Biology together. Ugh, the guy didn't know ANYTHING!

Rave bit her lip as she noticed Duncan was sitting with the X-Men, or at least purposely sitting with just Jean. If there had been one thing Scott and Rave could agree on, was their hate of Duncan.

Slowly Rave let out the breath she held in, before deciding to eat with the boys.

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

Sketch had to suppress the notion of yelling at Duncan, who was picking on a few students that sounded like the Brotherhood Boys and Rave. She would have said something, if it hadn't been for remembering that Duncan would probably only remain for a few more seconds before going off to his buddies in one of the corners in the lunchroom. She had concluded long ago that there were 2 kinds of football players; the ones you can stand, and the ones you wanted to pile drive into the ground.

"-then the girl flips me off and said that I knew less than some...Chinchilla, whatever the heck _those_ are." Yep, that sounded like Rave. After a few more minutes of Duncan's bashing on other students, Sketch had enough and scooted her chair back a bit.

"I'm gonna go and...Do...Something." Sketch said as she got up and left the table, earning a few concerned glances but she just smiled comfortably at them.

"Hey, Etch, you mind getting me a water?" Duncan asked from his seat, Sketch turned to him and tried not to glare daggers into his eyes.

"It's Sketch."

"Whatever." Sketch clenched her hands before straining to keep smiling.

"I would think a football player would be able to get a water bottle from a machine that is about 10 feet away, compared to a football field that is 30 times that distance."

"You trying to say something?"

"She's saying your being a lazy ass who needs to stop living on his high-horse." a voice said from behind Sketch, who turned and smiled when she saw it was Rave. Behind her was Lance, who was chewing on a toothpick.

"Butt out of this, Alvers." Duncan growled as he stood up, glaring at the sister of the 2. Lance growled from behind Rave, the older brother stepping forward and glaring down at Mathews. Who knew 1 inch made a difference, huh? (according to some records Duncan is 5'11" and Lance is 6')

"Don't talk to my sister like that."

"Oh yeah? And whose gonna stop me?"

"Duncan, let it go alright?" Jean asked as she stood up, not wanting there to be any trouble. Sketch looked from the 2 arguing boys then to Rave, who was watching the performance.

"Keh, whatever. Come on sis, let's go. We still need to talk." Lance stated as he left his argument with Duncan, Rave nodded her head before leading Lance out of the Lunchroom.

"Heh, be glad your sister came stick up for you, Rave." Duncan called out and laughed at his own jokes, others who heard (besides the X-Men and Sketch) laughed with him. Because really, who else wouldn't laugh alongside the quarterback of the football team?

As Duncan began to sat down though Rave sent a sound wave strong enough to push his chair backwards, causing him to fall and land on his butt. On the way down he ended up catching his hand on the table, causing it to also bump and bounce on the way down to. Once the small chaos ended and the laughter from the other students died down, Duncan decided to go eat with his team mates.

"Finally. I thought that guy would never leave." Sketch whispered in relief, Rogue looked at him.

"Ya mean, ya don't like him?"

"I like Duncan as much as a 5-year old_ likes_ to get a cavity." was Sketch's response to Rogue's question.

"Hey, come on. We should relax a bit, ya know?" Scott said as he entered into the conversation, Jean smiled at him.

"Scott's right, we shouldn't be picking fights."

...

...

...

"I gotta go. Rave just paged me I think." Sketch quickly made up the excuse before picking up her tray and bags, waving to the others, dumping her tray, and leaving the lunchroom.

Sometimes Sketch couldn't help but wonder. Did these guys not remember that she and Rave were supposed to be their enemies?.!...But then again, the 2 girls hadn't fared all that well in that field either...With a sigh Sketch left to go to Free Period and wanted to save energy. Because after school Kitty had decided to call up all the girls (Sketch, Rave, Rogue, Kitty herself, and Jean) to pick out their dresses for the dance.


	11. Shopping

**After School**

**Bayville Mall**

Kitty giggled as she dragged the girls around the Mall, she couldn't decide whether to hit the dress shop first or the make-up salon..Or maybe the shoe store...Or maybe the nail salon...Or maybe-

"Okay. That's it. We're here to buy dresses, so let's buy a dress. After that we can do...What ever else we need to do, okay?" Rave asked as she looked around, clearly confused as to what to do here.

"Have you never been in a mall before?" Jean asked as she quickly read over Rave's thoughts, the girl clenched her teeth.

"No. I haven't, why not make a parade of it?" Rave asked before she quickly walked ahead of the group into the dress shop. Sketch smiled apologetically to the other girls.

"Sorry. She isn't used to this sort of thing. When your born around your brother and are as close to him as Rave is to Lance...You don't tend to be all to girly." Sketch said before Kitty hocked arms with her and ran into the shop. Jean and Rogue calmly followed behind the 2.

* * *

**Inside the Shop**

The shop, to say the least, made Rogue and Rave's eyes burn. They were just to...Bright...And the music in the place sucked. The floors were a light coffee brown, like after you put in the milk and a few cups of crème, and the walls were a seashell to sea-foam blue. There were circular racks upon racks on the walls filled with dresses of different styles, sizes, and forms. Some of them Rave and Rogue wondered if they were ever going to be worn. Rave simply shadowed Sketch from behind, as the smaller girl flickered through some of the dresses.

From what she had heard Sketch had found that the dance was semi to regular formal attire. Joy.

"I found, like, the cutest dress~" Kitty chimed as she held up the dress for the others to see, and they had to admit the dress would look nice on her. The dress was a light dusty lavender that had spaghetti straps, a surplice neckline, and went a little below the knees. Along with that the dress had a light green bow around the waist to give it some added color.

"Go ahead and try it on then, we wanna see you in it!" Sketch encouraged, Kitty happily giggled before running off to the dressing rooms.

"I hope I can find a dress." Jean whispered as she continued to sift through the racks, Rave rolled her eyes before scanning over the dresses on the wall...She ended up hating every, single, one. They were just to...Plain...None of them spoke to her or showed off what she was about.

"Ya actually trying to find a dress?" Rogue asked as she came up to Rave's side, the girl gave her a sideways glance before sighing.

"Yeah. Just...I don't see anything I like, ya know?"

"Trust me, I know."

"Well...That maybe wrong, this dress would look nice on you." Rave said as she pulled something off the wall. The dress was a dark black silk with loose small puffed sleeves made of silk, V-neck, and went to her ankles. The skirt was free-flowing, and had a dark red rose sown onto the skirt. Rogue smiled a bit at the dress and carefully took the hanger from Rave.

"Thanks...I'll see if I like it." Rave smiled a bit as Rogue calmly walked away from her and to the dressing rooms, before the music-lover went back to the racks.

* * *

**Outside the Shop**

"Why are we here again?" Pietro asked as he and Lance sat on a bench that had it's back to the shop the girls were in, Lance glanced at him before staring back at the shop.

"We're here to make sure Rave and Sketch don't get to close to the X-Geeks."

"Already failed at that."

"Shut up."

...

...

"Okay, then why am I here?"

"Because Blob's to big to spy on people and Toad's smell would attract their attention just as fast."

"Hm...You sure you're here just to watch Rave and Sketch?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sure your not here to watch a pretty Kitty?"

...

...

...

"L-Lance? What are you-HEY! PUT ME DOW-ARRG *gurgle*"

Everyone near them turned to see Pietro laying stomach-down into the fountain, Lance grumbling as he went back to watching the girls.

* * *

**Back Inside**

Sketch giggled as she stepped out of the dressing room, and twirled for the girls. Sketch was wearing a powder blue dress that had loose silk butterfly sleeves, and a gourd flip knee-length skirt. Around the diamond neckline was a floral edge made of white string, and around her waist was a white ribbon belt.

"Like, oh my gosh, that dress is so, like, you~" Kitty chimed, having already paid for her dress. Rogue had to nod a bit while Jean gave a thumbs up, both also already bought a dress.

Jean's dress was a dark jade green dress that had spaghetti straps and went to about mid-knee on her. It had a surplice neckline and had a dark purple waist band.

"Uh...Does...This look right..?" Rave asked as she came out of the dressing room, cautiously looking at her dress. After asking the cashier about any "unique" dresses, she had been introduced to one she couldn't help but love.

The dress was a loving rouge color that had a gourd flip knee-length skirt, butterfly sleeves, and a sweetheart neckline. Yet the "unique" aspect of the dress was it's skirt, which was designed to look like a piano.

"Like, fantastic! Now we, can, like go shoe and make-up shopping!" Kitty exclaimed, looking a bit _too_ excited. Rave and Rogue's eye twitched.

"There's more?.!" Rogue and Rave groaned, earning a few laughs from the other girls.

* * *

**At the Makeup Salon**

Rave and Rogue waited in the far corner of the store, occupying their time with magazines and poking fun of the models and the faces they were making.

The other girls, however, were getting worked on by the employees.

"Rave! Rogue! Come and, like, join us! It's really, like, fun!" Kitty chimed from her seat, the employee was putting eye shadow on her.

"No thanks, I trust my own makeup skills. Thank you." Rave quickly said before making a crooked fish-lip face, arching her right eyebrow, to Rogue. Rogue couldn't help but laugh loudly at the face.

* * *

**-Later-**

**Brotherhood House**

"It's official. I hate shopping." Rave said as she shuffled into her room, Sketch behind her. Both girls were carrying 2 bags, each had their own clothes and supplies. It did take a while, but Rave and Rogue had gotten their make-up done...Eventually.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"You didn't have to try on different 10 high-heels and walk around in them!"

"But you looked good in them."

"...Shut up..."

"See? You can't hate it."

...

...

...

"Still...Why couldn't you have just made a few dresses?" Sketch blinked at Rave, before smiling a bit.

"It's fun to pamper yourself without having to work, is why." was Sketch's response before she walked out of the room. Rave sighed before sending a sound wave to close her door and lock it, before laying there and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Lance was pacing back and forth, a thoughtful look on his face. On the couch behind him were the boys, who were watching their self-appointed leader pace.

"Hey, uh...Lance? Is something wrong?" Fred asked, Lance blinked at the question before sighing and sitting down in the cushioned chair.

"Well...Yeah. I'm trying to figure out why the girls were buying dresses is all." all 3 of the other boys quirked an eyebrow, huh?

"What do you mean you're trying to figure out why they're buying dresses?.! They're going to the dance!" Pietro exclaimed, surprised at the thought of this guy being their leader.

"No...I mean I know that...But...Why didn't they just have Sketch make the dresses? Why go out and buy them?" All 3 other boys thought about the question, before turning back to Lance and shrugging.

"Maybe...They wanted to buy dresses..?" Fred tried with a nervous smile, his only reply was a disappointed frown from the rock-tumbler.

"Hey. What if the X-Men are just trying to get on their good side so they can get the girls to join them?" Pietro asked as he hopped up, the 4 boys stopped for a moment at the thought. What if that was true? What if they could lose them?...Lance sighed.

"Look, let's worry about it in the morning, 'kay?" Lance proposed, the other boys slowly agreed before they all retreated to bed.

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

Sketch hummed as she dialed into her light blue cellphone, like every Tuesday Sketch would call someone. Dylan, her older brother. Sketch actually had 2 brothers and 2-no...1 sister...It was hard to talk about...

Dylan was a doctor and scientist that worked at a lab in Atlanta, working at the Center of Disease Control. Yep, the big shots. Along with his grades and career, Dylan was pretty handsome. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and slightly pale skin. He was a little buffed up from his old career of working at an auto body shop by switching engines, so he had to beat the girls off with a stick.

The phone rang 3 more times before the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dylan, it's me."

"Sketch! Sis, hey! How're you?"

"Good, good."

"That's great to hear."

"So...How's Atlanta?"

"Amazing, I wish you were here."

"Sorry."

"Hey. Mom and Dad said you...You moved with Rave..? Is that true?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure you were in good hands."

"Don't worry Dylan, I am."

"I know, you're with Rave. Heh, still...Which you were here."

"_Yeah_ that way you can baby me 24/7"

"I would not!"

"Liar."

"Okay, so maybe I would..."

* * *

**Morning**

Rave wanted to make breakfast in nice music-filled atmosphere...Then Pietro came in.

"So...You're going with Daniel's to the dance?"

"Yeah."

"Why not me?"

"Why would I go with you?"

"I'm gor-"

"NARCISSIST!"

"So...Will you go with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO PEITRO! GOD DAMNIT IF YOU ASK AGAIN YOUR GOING INTO THE GARBAGE CAN!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"um.."

"What..!.?"

"Wanna make-out?"

**few minutes later**

Lance yawned as he opened the bathroom door...Yet paused when he saw Pietro hanging upside down over the toilet, gagged and tied to the ceiling with a thin rope. The rope had already been slashed at a few times with a knife it seemed, and...Ugh, looks like the Blob used the toilet...And didn't flush.

"MMANCE! MMANCE!" Pietro yelled as he tried to struggle, only to stop when he heard the rope was unraveling a bit more. Lance was about to help the speedster, before he noticed that a post-it note was attached to mirror.

_Lance. Help him and this happens to you...But worse_

_~Rave_

"You're on your own dude." Lance stated before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Mayhemb; Reviews welcomes.


	12. Practice and Mystery Man

Mayhemb; I do not own any songs (It's a Mystery by the Hex Girls).

* * *

**(same day as the last chapter)**

**~Rave~**

**FREE PERIOD**

Rave sighed as she wiped her forehead with her towel, as the auditorium filled with dancers and others. Today was the day that she'd have to present the dance moves and a few test vocal ranges to the girls who had made it to the final stage as the dancer/singers for the play, and she had been practicing for about 10 minutes. Yet before that she had been asked to sing a song to get everyone pumped up about the auditions and etc.. Rave was behind the closed curtain, peeking out nervously and scanning the crowd. Normally she wouldn't be this nervous, but this was a new school that...That may not like her voice.

Sure she had made the try-outs and got the part of Mina, Harker's fiance and along with that she had to play as one of the "brides" that Dracula had in his tower.

Rave stopped thinking when she saw the Brotherhood Boys in the room, Sketch already was behind the curtain and was finishing a few of the sets. Yet what Rave didn't expect to see, was a few of the X-Men enter the auditorium. Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt walked into the auditorium and looked around while talking to other students.

Rave backed up from the curtains a bit, making them flutter shut, before she went over to the refreshment table and sipped nervously at a bottle of water. She was wearing black skinny-jeans, black combat boots, a silver tank-top, and a dark red cardigan. Her hair was relativity straight and she was doused in baby powder.

"You almost ready Rave?" Jason asked from behind the nervous girl, who sighed and set the water bottle down.

"As I'll ever be."

"Hey, chin up! You'll do great." Rave smiled at Jason a bit, her nerves going down from the encouragement.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, you better get going."

"Right. Later."

"Break a leg!" Rave nodded to the tanned boy before adjusting her wireless microphone and ruby red electric guitar, and going under the trapdoor on the stage.

* * *

**Above**

Lance smiled a bit as he waved to Kitty, who glared at him before they all noticed the light shut off as the curtains pulled back. Dim white and silver lights shone on the stage as fog drifted in. Just when the fog could cover someone's ankles, music began. Then, from the murky depths of the fog, Rave appeared and sang.

_Ooh He's such a mystery_  
_That haunts each lonely night_  
_I'm scared; I might wake up_  
_Cause if I should wake up_  
_Then I'll be alone in the morning light_

Sketch and another girl come out on stage with instruments. Sketch was on a drum set while the girl was on the electric piano.

_It's a mystery_  
_What he does to me_  
_Can I make him see, how I feel._  
_It's a mystery could he care for me_  
_Will my fantasy ever be real_  
_Or will he stay a mystery_

_Ooh He's such a mystery_  
_Why can't I let him know_  
_Just how much I love him_  
_How much I think of him_  
_But I'm scared to tell him so..._

_It's a mystery_  
_What he does to me_  
_Can I make him see, how I feel._  
_It's a mystery could he care for me_  
_Will my fantasy ever be real_  
_Or will he stay a mystery_

_It's a mystery_  
_What he does to me_  
_Can I make him see, how I feel._  
_It's a mystery could he care for me_  
_Will my fantasy ever be real_  
_Or will he stay a mystery_

Rave took a deep breath in after the last line, before smiling happily when everyone in the auditorium applauded.

"Great job Rave, as expected from out Mina." Jason said as he walked out, also using a wireless microphone. Rave motioned for Sketch and the other girl to stand up, and the 3 took a bow, before Sketch and the girl exited the stage.

"Salutations and good afternoon everyone. I'm glad to see a great outcome for the tryouts." Rave said to the crowd, all nervousness gone as she took her spot up there on the stage.

"People who are here for the tryouts, we've called you all here so you could see a face-to-face experience of what you'll be required to do. To help us, Rave is going to be your instructor, and once she's done you're allowed to ask questions. Those of you who are either here to watch or are supporting someone, enjoy the show." Jason said before waving bye and leaving the stage, Rave quickly walked over to the electric piano and played a small scale.

"Okay people, try to keep up." Rave said before starting.

* * *

**Backstage**

Sketch smiled as she put on a mask to cover up her mouth and nose, before she went back to painting the coffin that Jason would rise out of. She had a lot of time to work, but she had a lot of things to do. Because of the try-out informational going on right now, Free Period is going into half of 5th block. Sketch enjoyed working backstage more than being in the spotlight, she loved designing the sets and the costumes...It was just something she was good at, and something she loved more than anything else in the theater.

It always amazed her when she saw her pieces be part of something that touches people, where they (the art) can prosper into their full potential.

"Everything you do, you need to make it the most unique thing in the world. Make it so _you_, that no one will ever forget it." Rave's voice rang out from the front, Sketch couldn't help but smile a bit. The musician gave good advice, albeit odd sometimes, but good none the less.

Gently, as to make sure not to smear any of the fresh paint, Sketch stood up and placed the paintbrush down across the top of the paint can. For a moment Sketch just stood there, letting and enjoying the feel of her blood pumping after crouching for so long, before she walked over to watch the try-out information.

Rave had gathered all 24 of the singing try-outs up onto the stage, and making them sing in groups of 3 people. Each group was given a piece of music to sing, Rave played each part separately on the piano and sang with them, before the group would sing together in front of everyone.

Sketch sighed after watching this for about 10 minutes, before going back to work.

* * *

**After the Informational**

Rave sighed as she sat down beside Sketch, and was handed a water bottle.

"I'm tellin' ya Sketch, some of those girls need some sorta miracle to make it." Rave said before smiling when she saw Kitty come over and sit beside them.

"Like, hey guys. That was, like, super fun!" Kitty chimed before taking a water bottle that Sketch handed her, Rave grinned at her.

"Yeah. And I can't help but notice how you and my brother kept glancing a each other."

"Wh-what?"

"Oh nothing Cool-Cat, nothing." Sketch giggled at Kitty and Rave's conversation, before she noticed that the Brotherhood boys were watching her and Rave...But a bit more...Serious then usual it seemed.

"I'll be back, 'kay guys?" Sketch said as she jumped off the stage, Kitty and Rave replied with 'okay' and 'like, ttyl' before Sketch went over to the boys.

"Something wrong Lance?" Sketch asked the brown-haired boy, before she covered her nose as an awful smell invaded her senses.

"Oh, sorry about the smell. That's Pietro." Lance said, nodding his head to the sulking white-haired boy that was hiding underneath a trench coat to hide his smell a bit more.

"Why is he...You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. (Lance; Smart move) Anyway Lance, like I said, somethin' wrong?"

"Yeah, something_ is_ wrong." Sketch quirked an eyebrow at her best friend's brother.

"Oh?"

"You and Rave have been spending way to much time with those X-Geeks."

"And you use too much grease in your hair Lance." Todd suddenly hopped between them and stood up, before looking to Lance.

"Yo, man, let me 'andle this." Todd said before he gently took Sketch's arm and walked her to a corner in the auditorium.

"Look Sketch. Me 'nd the boys are just...Ya know, worryin' 'bout you 'nd Rave."

"Why are you guys worried?"

"See, here's the thing, we-"

"Sketch! Guten Tag." Kurt yelled as he ran over, before he glared at Todd.

"They're what." Todd whispered to Sketch, who was about to ask what he meant, when it clicked in her head. They...They were just worried about them...But..

"You guys don't have to, just trust us." Sketch replied to Todd, who blinked at her before grinning happily.

"Yeah, I know." Todd said before hopping off, Kurt looked completely confused at the comments.

"umm.."

"Don't worry Kurt, come on, we got classes ya know." Sketch said with a giggle as she took Kurt's hand and lead him out of the auditorium, which was basically evacuated.

* * *

**Later (after school)**

**Brotherhood House**

Rave sighed as she made a small ball of sound waves in her left hand and tossed it up, watching the "wind" move in the different directions. She had arrived home first because the boys had some detention and Sketch had art club to attend to. The practice for the play was canceled today due to the informational...So...She was left bored as a rock.

_krrr...krrrr...creeeek..._

Rave sat up, depleted the sound ball by closing her hand, and looked around. It sounded like...Rave couldn't put her finger on it.

_KKKR...Creeeek.._

...Like metal bending..? A shadow flashed past the window beside Rave, causing the girl to jump to her feet and scowl.

"Whose there?.!" Rave yelled, trying to echo-map the area for anyone. Bingo. A person was circling around the house...Yet...Were they flying..?

More of the metal-creaking sounds were heard, Rave went on panic mode and ran to the front door. Yet just as she made it into the small room that held the front door, the lock unlocked itself. Rave sucked in her breath before pressing her back against the wall near her, listening for footsteps, when there were none she peeked around the corner...Only to come face-to-face with a man in red armor and a purple cape.

"Wh-Who are you..?" Rave growled as she made another sound ball, the man held up his hand.

"I am not your enemy, Rave." the man calmly said as he lowered himself to the ground, Rave was still on defense mode and grew more suspicious.

"How do you know my name!.?"

"I know much about you, your brother, your soul-sister Sketch, and your friends. Even your fast growing, and expanding powers." Rave could have gasped if it hadn't been for her alpha instincts continuing their course.

"H-How did you-"

"All your questions will be answered in due time, child." the man said before he flew out the door, Rave raced after him...Only to see he had disappeared.

* * *

Mayhemb; Next chap is Part 1 of the Dance. Who's excited..?

P.S.; reviews are allowed


	13. Dance Pt 1

Mayhemb; I don't own the songs (sadly) or X-Men Evolution. I own Rave, Sketch, and any other OC characters.

Songs used; Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, and Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's

* * *

**FRIDAY NIGHT!**

**~Rave~**

"-Last Friday night.  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard-"

Rave sang as she brushed her hair, the soft curls forming naturally. The play had gone smoothly an hour ago, but now she had to give her attention to another matter.

Rave had already changed into her dress and had put on her black wedges that had silver treble clefts on them (she loved Sketch so much), and a diamond treble cleft necklace around her neck. She wore light pink lipstick, white-silver eye shadow, white eyeliner, a little strawberry lip gloss, and some strawberry perfume. Once Rave fluffed her hair a bit, she quickly got her dark red handbag (that contained her iPod, earbuds, keys, etc.) before walking out of her room and walking downstairs.

Already the boys were dressed up and in the living room, wearing their own formal clothing (what they wore in "Shadow Dance").

Lance was wearing a black blazer, white button shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. Todd was wearing a powder blue tuxedo with a yellow shirt underneath and a bow tie, with white shoes. Fred was wearing a brown tuxedo with a white shirt, black suspenders, dark brown loafers, and a stripped tie. Then Pietro was wearing a light brown blazer, white buttoned shirt, greenish pants, and black shoes.

"Well don't you all look nice." Rave said as she leaned against the doorframe, Lance grinned and stood up before walking over to his sister and hugged her.

"About as nice as you I hope."

"Cute..._But_...You ain't borrowing my car. Plus, dare ruffle my hair and you'll be about 4 hours late for picking up Cool-Cat." Rave said, seeing through her brother's antics Lance sighed before walking back and slumping into the couch cushions, Pietro grinned at Rave.

"How do I look?"

"Honestly..?...You look rather sexy..." all 4 boys did a double-take of what she just said, before Pietro finally found his words.

"Wh...What..?.!"

"You all heard me. I said Pietro looked sexy, deal with it." the 4 boys remained silent for a moment, before Rave turned and looked up the hallway to see Sketch.

Sketch had also gotten into her dress and was wearing creme colored flats, a bracelet that was a few pieces of light blue string wrapped around and threaded into a stone that had a artist pallet engraved into it, and a pearl choker. Sketch's hair was in calm waves and she had on silver-blue eye shadow, black mascara, light pink lipstick, cherry lip gloss, and floral perfume. Rave also took note of the all natural pink blush.

"You look so _cuuuute_! LET ME PINCH YOUR ROSY CHEEKS!" Rave said as she pinched Sketch's cheeks, the smaller girl blushed and looked a bit annoyed.

"Waaaavhe stohp." Sketch said while her cheeks were continued to be pinched, Rave huffed in annoyance before crossing her arms and muttering 'no fun'.

"Anyway, we're going to go pick up Kurt and Evan. See you guys later." Sketch said before taking Rave's arm and running out the door. Moments later the boys could hear the Jaguar (which had been cleaned and had a treatment of Febreeze under Sketch's orders) drive away.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

"-_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
__But they've got planes and trains and cars  
__I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us  
__And we'll just laugh along because we know  
__That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you-"_

Rave stopped singing when Sketch tapped her shoulder and pointed out the Institute Once they got past the gate Rave swiftly parked the car and turned off the ignition, they were about 10 minutes early, so they had time to lounge.

"Wanna go inside?" Rave asked her nervous-looking best friend, who slowly nodded her head.

"Y-Yeah...L-Let's go." Sketch said before the 2 exited the car (Rave has the keys), locked the car, and walked up the steps. Once they reached the door Sketch rang the doorbell, and soon Logan came over to the staircase.

"Actually using the bell now, Treble?"

"Nah that'll be Sketch you're talking about, Badger." Sketch glanced at the 2 mutants as she and Rave walked into the mansion, Logan chuckled a bit before making his claws come out and stabbing an apple in the fruit bowl. With a stiff nod Logan bit into the apple and walked away, yet the moment of silence was broken once again.

"Ah. Sketch, it's good to see you again. This must be Rave, correct?" the 2 girls turned to see Professor Xavier come in, Sketch smiled at him happily.

"Professor, it's good to see you again...Oh, and yes, this is Rave." Sketch said as Xavier came closer, Rave smiled kindly at the older man.

"Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rave said as she held out her hand, Xavier smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"Likewise Rave, I must say, I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh? May I ask why?" Xavier was about to speak, when they heard feet.

"Rave! Sketch! Gutten tag!" Kurt cried from above them on the 2nd floor, before coming downstairs. Only to stop suddenly half-way down and "bamf"ing, the 3 people on the main level raised their eyebrows. A few seconds later they heard another "bamf" behind Sketch, who turned around to be presented a bouquet of white lilies and bluebells. Kurt was wearing a nice dark blue tuxedo, black tie, white button-up shirt, and black shoes.

"Oh, Kurt...They're beautiful, thank you." Sketch whispered as she took the bouquet and sniffed the beautiful flowers, Rave snapped a picture of Kurt's embarrassed happy face using a camera she had in her purse. (purses, they're more than weapons!)

"It's no problem, really." Kurt said, before the group went silent when they heard Evan's yells.

"Auntie O! My hair is fine! No-wait. You don't have to spit-awww come on Auntie O!" Evan yelled, his voice getting louder to the group, before he came running in from the 2nd floor. Evan was wearing a sleek dark brown tuxedo, white turtle neck, and dark brown loafers. Suddenly from behind him, Storm came up with a comb.

"Evan Daniels, you will let me fix your hair or so help me I will make it rain in your room." Storm threatened, before noticing the group on the main floor.

...

...

...

...

"Ah Storm, Evan. Come and greet our guests." Xavier said, the aunt and nephew slowly came down the stairs...Only for Evan to pause and hold up the 'wait' sign.

"Uh...Be right back, forgot something." Evan said before running back upstairs, Storm smiled a bit at her departing nephew before continuing downstairs.

"Ah, Sketch. It's good to see you again."

"You as well, Mrs. Storm." Sketch and Storm politely shook hands, before Storm blinked when she saw Rave.

"Are you...Rave?"

"Yes I am..." Rave said, a bit uncomfortable at how Storm was looking at her. The white-haired woman smiled happily before hugging Rave, now the musician was just freaked out. The awkward silence lasted for a few minutes before Storm let her go and smiled.

"Sorry. I'm just glad to finally meet you. Evan talks about you all the time and-"

"I'm back Auntie O!" Evan said as he rushed downstairs, almost tripping a few times. Once he got downstairs he threw his Aunt an exasperated look before he turned to blushing smile at Rave.

"Y-You look great Rave."

"Thanks, you look great yourself." Kurt walked over and nudged Evan with his elbow, Evan blinked before holding out something to Rave.

"Oh!...Uh...Here, this is for you." Rave gently took the object, and grinned brightly when she actually looked at it. It was a rose corsage that was made out of music sheets with a white ribbon...I-...It was beautiful.

"Evan...I...It's...Gosh, I can't even begin to explain. Thank you." Rave whispered happily, carefully twirling the paper flower in her hands. Kurt gave a thumbs up to Evan, who grinned back at him.

"Y..Your welcome." Evan replied, that's when Storm came into the picture.

"Stay right here, I need to get my camera." Storm said quickly before rushing out, Evan looked panicked.

"Run for it." Evan whispered, the others couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Relax Ev, it's only a few pictures. It won't kill ya." Sketch said, still giggling a bit.

"Yeah, and besides...Do ya think you could put this on for me? I'm terrible at with these things." Rave asked Evan, holding out the corsage to him. The skater nodded his head before taking the corsage and attaching it to Rave's left wrist (Rave; I'm left handed! Sketch; I'm ambidextrous!).

**_tcht_**

Both teens blinked when they saw the bright flash, both turned to see a camera-wielding Storm.

"Sorry. But your mother would kill me if I didn't take a few pictures." Storm said before she realized something and turned to Rave.

"Rave, would your parents like copies of the pictures?" Rave frowned slightly at the word 'parents', yet she managed to smile as she took out the camera in her bag.

"No my parents would like any copies. But Sketch's parent's wouldn't mind a few pictures." Rave said, Storm smiled as she took the camera.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble or-"

"My...Parents...Don't want any copies, but thank you Miss Storm." Rave quickly cut the woman off, almost begging her to just stop. A few seconds went by before Storm nodded her head before going back to taking pictures.

**14 Minutes Later**

"'Kay! Bye!" Evan said as he dragged Rave out the door, Sketch and Kurt already waiting inside the car.

"I never knew a person could take that many pictures...Or have the notion to take that many pictures." Rave said to Evan, who grinned apologetically to her.

"Yeah, sorry about her."

"S'cool. I-"

"RAVE!" both mutants turned to see Lance leaning against his jeep, which was behind Rave's car.

"Lance? What're you doing here?"

"Uh...Nothing."

"Riiiight. Say hi to Kitty for me, will ya?"

"...Fine...Anyway you got any fabric...Sent...Stuff...Febreeze I think it is? I had to drop Toad, Blob, and Pietro off at the school before coming here."

"Yeah. It's in my trunk, c'mon." Rave said before motioning Evan to sit in the front passenger seat, Sketch and Kurt were in the back. Evan threw a cautious glance to Lance before stepping into the car and closing the door. Once the door clicked shut Rave popped open the trunk and held it up high. Suddenly both her hands grew a dark grey that spread quickly over the car, almost unnoticeable.

"Bro, I love you and all. But..." Rave grabbed Lance's collar with her right hand and pulled him down to her eye level, her left glowing hand still on the car.

"_Dare_ ruin my date, and I promise I'll stuff ya into a room with Blob after he went to a Mexican Buffet." Lance gulped at his sister's threat, knowing she meant it full-heartidly, before nodding his head. The next thing he knew Lance had a bottle of lillac Febreeze in his hands and his now-smiling sister closed the trunk. The grey glow stopped also, uncovering the thin-shroud over the car.

"Great! Then hope you and Kitty have fun. But not to much." Rave chimed before going over to the driver's side and got into the car, waving to her brother, before shutting the door and starting the engine.

"Is everything alright? We didn't hear anything." Kurt asked, Rave smiled at him through the rear-view mirror.

"It's all good hun, just some playful teasing s'all." was Rave's reply before starting up her car and driving away, glancing at her staring brother before going back to the road.

* * *

Mayhemb; Part 1 is done! What happen in Part 2? Well stay tuned to find out!

Reviews are welcomed


	14. Dance pt 2

Mayhemb; I don't own any songs used or X-Men Evolution. I own all of my OC's though.

Songs used; Cupid Shuffle (mentioned), Cha-Cha Slide, Peanut Butter Jelly Time (mentioned)

* * *

**PARTY PART 2**

**School Gym**

The 4 teens walked into the gym and stared wide-eyed at the sight.

The gym was decorated in dark red, orange, burnt orange, brown, and yellow as a disco ball spun above and streamers hung everywhere. A stage was set up with a live band and a DJ playing, each taking turns playing at intervals of 2-4 songs before switching. Out on the floor were people dancing and a the 1/3 of the room was used for tables (with chairs (Rave; Preferably)) and refreshments.

"*whistle* They went all out, huh?" Evan asked as they came in, only for them to be dragged over to a table by Jean.

Already at the table was Scott, Duncan (Rave; Sadly :'(..), Rogue, Paul (Scott's friend), and Taryn (Jean's friend). There were a few open seats there, maybe 8 more at the large round table.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Scott said to the group, even nodding to Rave. Kurt, Evan, and Sketch all took a seat while Rave was looking around the place.

"'m gonna see if a few of my friends are here. I'll be back soon." Rave said, Evan nodded his head, before she went off.

"How much you wanna bet she's looking for her brother." Duncan grumbled, only to get slapped in the shoulder by Jean.

"Duncan, stop that."

"What? I'm just saying. Those 2 are like... Insufferable."

"They have reasons to be." Sketch interjected, glaring a bit at the football player.

"And what may those be, huh? What, they dating or something?" Sketch suddenly stood up, causing Duncan to flinch, before Kurt put a hand on her arm.

"Sketch, Meisterstück, please. Calm down." Kurt told Sketch, who continued to glare, yet ultimately sat down. Duncan, on the other hand, scoffed and kept up his facade of machoness.

"Whatever, I have other people to talk to also." Duncan said before leaving the table, Jean glanced at him before turning to Sketch.

"Sketch...Really, I'm sorry about him. Even I have to say that, that went to far."

"A bit...But thank you for apologizing, that's very nice of you." Jean smiled happily at Sketch, enjoying the politeness to it's full extent.

* * *

**~Rave~**

Rave waved 'bye' to her dance team friends, before she walked over to the back table in the gym. Only 3 spots were filled at the small table, which was littered with food.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to_ grace_ us with her presence." Pietro said from his seat, leaning back in it to where his shoulders bumped the wall.

"Ha, ha Pietro. Still ticked about the bathroom incident."

"That was NO incident."

"Yeah, your right, it was more of a warning. As to not do something like that again. Especially in the morning."

"Then how about now..?"

...

...

Pietro caught onto the strong silence and hid behind the face-stuffing Fred, who gave a nod to Rave before continuing to eat.

"Look, I'm going back. Get me only if you need me, as in an emergency."

"If Fred breaks the tabl-"

"That ain't an emergency. That's life, deal with it." Rave cut Todd off, before walking away. Pietro came out from behind Fred and grinned at the other 2 boys.

"She digs me, I know it."

* * *

When Rave got back to the table she was surprised to see Lance and Kitty also sitting there. Lance and Scott shared glares, before they noticed Rave had returned.

"Hey, sis, you won't believe the things I just found out." Rave kept a straight face, looking at her brother.

"If it's that thing about your family jew-"

"NO! Geez, not _that_ thing. But..Anyway, the Overgrown Smurf here hasn't done the Cupid Shuffle, the Peanut Butter Jelly, the Cha-Cha Slide...Heck, he doesn't even know what they are." Rave turned to look at Kurt, who was smiling apologetically.

"Ja, he's right." Rave blinked 2 times before putting her arm horizontally across her face as if she was wearing a cape.

"I'll be back." Rave said in a low baritone voice before going towards the DJ station, Lance chuckled a bit.

"Her and her mixed up movie references." Lance mumbled before he got up and turned to Kitty.

"You...Uh...Want anything from the refreshment table?" Lance asked, figuring he'd get an ear-full (and more) from Rave if he was courteos. Kitty smiled at this though, a bit happy at how he was try to be nice.

"Some punch would be nice, thanks." Lance nodded to Kitty before walking off, just as the '_Cupid Shuffle_' came on and Rave came back and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Come hither Kurt, we shall find your passion of dance!" Rave exclaimed, Kurt stared at her.

"Vat?"

"We're gonna dance, weither you like it or not." Rave stated before dragging Kurt onto the dance floor and showed him the basic steps. Kurt seemed bewildered by the steps at first, yet not to long after he was dancing the night away.

"I'm gonna join them, see ya." Kitty said before getting up and heading over also, just in time for the 'C_ha-Cha Slide_'.

* * *

**DANCE FLOOR**

Kitty, Kurt, and Rave were laughing as they continued to dance.

To the right now  
To the left  
Take it back now y'all  
One hop this time, one hop this time  
Right foot two stomps  
Left foot two stomps  
Slide to the left  
Slide to the right  
Criss cross, criss cross  
Cha-cha real smooth

Kitty and Kurt had made it more fun by making ridiculous faces with each separate dance moves.

* * *

**Back at the Table**

The group couldn't help but watch their friends dance, laughing along with them even from the far distance. They couldn't help but laugh a bit more when Kurt stumbled at the "reverse" part also.

Yet they had an amazing time watching them dance to "P_eanut Butter Jelly Tim_e"...They didn't know which they laughed at more, their dancing or the fact that Rave and Kurt were yelling out the lyrics. (Rave; It's not hard to realize the song's pretty repetitive)

"Man, those guys know how to party, huh?" Scott asked Jean, who nodded her head.

"Yeah. I have ta admit, they are havin' fun." Rogue said with a laugh, before the group noticed Kurt, Kitty, and Rave came back and sat down.

"O-Oh...Kay...Phew! Th-That **vas** fun." Kurt said as he took in a few breathes, Rave grinned at him happily.

"Just wait hun, the night ain't over yet." Rave said with a happy giggle, before turning to Evan.

"Wanna get something at the refreshment table?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt also got up with the 2, turning to Sketch.

"I'll get us some drinks, ja?" Sketch nodded happily to Kurt before the 3 mutants went to the refreshment table.

* * *

**Refreshment Table**

"Ask her to dance Kurt." Rave whispered to the blue-haired boy, who blushed and almost spilled the 2 cups in his hand. Evan was scowering the other end of the table for food.

"Vat? B..But...Vhy?"

"Dude, it's a dance. What do_ you_ do at a dance?"

"I...I don't know...Never been to one."

"...Same...I was in charge of setting them up and preparing the music, but that's all."

"Vat? Vhy?"

"Who'd want to go to the dance with Lance's little sister...?" Kurt grinned at her and looked over to Evan.

"Vell...I know a guy."

"Shut up." Kurt couldn't help but laugh a bit at Rave's flushed face, yet he stopped a bit after.

"I'll be back." Kurt said before walking over to Evan, who looked up at him.

"Hey man, amazing dance huh?"

"Ja."

The 2 boys go back to perusing the table.

"Are you going to dance vith Rave?" Evan blushed a bit, before looking at his feet.

"I don't know man, never been a dancer ya know? Always went with the skateboard more than the ballet shoes."

"Ja, mein friend. But, you have to dance, right? It _is_ a dance." Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit, using Rave's own words that he had been arguing against not even moments before.

"I don't know man."

"Vell, then Pietro's gonn-oh...Nevermind." Evan blinked at the sound of his rivals name, before looking up.

"What?" Kurt nudged over to the other side of the table, where Rave was being annoyed by Pietro.

"C'mon. Just 1 dance, you won't regret it ;)."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"You don't need to beg for me."

"I'd beg for you after I beg for the destruction of all music."

"Aw, see? You care about me." Pietro just barely missed the brownie that was thrown, said desert treat ended up meeting an unkind wall.

"Enjoy the sweets, hun. That's all the sugar y'er getting from me." Rave growled before feeling an arm wrap around her waist, she turned to see Evan beside her.

"Beat it, Daniels."

"Oh look at folks, it's Mr. Tough-Guy."

"I mean it or so help me I'll-"

"Evan, calm down." Rave said as she held onto Evan's hand, squeezing it gently. She remembered him telling her that when he got mad or surprised, sometimes his powers would kick in. Evan glanced down at her before sighing and glaring at Pietro.

"Back, off." was all Evan said before he and Rave walked away, Pietro glaring at Evan's back.

* * *

**At the Table**

The 3 teens sat down, before a bowl of ice cream was placed in front of Rave via Spyke.

"Here, figured you'd want some."

"Thanks."

For a little while the table was filled with nice chatter and small talk, until Todd hopped over.

"Yo...Uh...Sketch...You wanna dance or somethin'?" Todd asked the artist, who looked surprised yet smiled.

"Sure."

"Oh I understan-Wait...Really?" Todd caught himself, his shocked expression equal to those worn on all but Rave's face.

"Yeah, c'mon." Sketch said before taking Todd's hand in hers and walking over to the dance floor, Rave put a supportive hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ease up man, she's just doing it so Todd doesn't feel left out, ya know?" Rave told Kurt, who slowly nodded his head. For a moment Rave appeared to be remembering something, before smiling a bit.

"That reminds me, I'll be back in a bit." Rave said before getting up and walking over to where Fred and Pietro were sitting. After a moment or 2 of talking Rave ended up walking to the dance floor.

...

...

...

With Fred.

"Wow...Didn't, like, see that coming." Kitty said as she watched Rave confidentially walk arm-in-arm with Fred, ignoring all the odd-looks and the whispers the 2 received.

"I think it's sweet, ya know?" Rogue said as she watched the 4 brotherhood members dance, before Scott turned to Lance.

"You gonna ask Pietro to dance the tango?"

"Shut up, _Summers_."

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

Mystique cowered under the demanding stature of Magneto, who didn't seem pleased.

"Do I need to remind you about not thinning our ranks, Mystique?"_  
_

"N-No sir."

"Good, because if I have to..."

Mystique didn't need anymore words, getting the hint.

Still, Magneto needed to make sure, and quickly he contacted his son.

* * *

Pietro pulled out his vibrating phone, before opening it to read a message.

_Do anything you need to do, to make sure they stay on our side._

Pietro couldn't help but grin a bit before standing up and zooming over to the dance floor.


	15. Dance Finale

Mayhemb; I don't own any of the songs used or X-Men Evolution. I do own my ideas and my OC's

Songs Used; Toxic by Britney Spears (mentioned), Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin, Someone like you by Linda Eder, Because Of You by Neyo, and I Want It That Way by Back Street Boys

**Bold **is the song and _Italics _is Rave singing

Mayhemb; I suggest listening to the songs, THEY ARE AMAZING!

* * *

**Dance Floor**

Rave smiled as she and Fred danced with each other in a mixed-up freestyle/rumba sorta thing...Yeah, don't ask. The beat of "Toxic" pounded through the speakers all around the gym.

Sketch and Todd were near them, maybe 5 couples in between the 4, and they were just free styling...But still, they were having fun. Heck, Rave was almost sure that nothing could ruin this!

"Hey there Hot stuff." well...She _did_ say almost.

"What do you want Pietro?"

"Just a dance." If he could show her he was a better time then Daniels, she'd have more reasons to stick around.

"I'm dancing with someone else."

"How about the dance after this?"

"...Maybe..."

"Heh, I'll be waiting then." Pietro then took off, Fred frowned a bit at Rave.

"Do you actually want to dance with him?"

"No. But I figured 1 dance won't permanently scar me for life...Doubts on temporally scarring me though." Rave joked, earning a good hearty laugh from Fred.

* * *

**DJ Booth**

Pietro came up to the booth and grinned at the boy.

"Hey. Play something fast and sexy next will ya? _Thaaaanks_." Pietro said before running off, the DJ stared at him for a moment before shrugging and flicking through the songs.

* * *

Rave noticed the song change before anyone else, because Pietro had already stolen her away from Fred before the 1st beat. Rave threw a small frown to Fred, who gave her a supportive grin before he left. Hell, she'd need all the support she could get.

"Do you even know how to salsa?" Rave asked Pietro, who grinned at her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Wanna find out?"

"*scoffs* Only if you can keep up." Pietro grinned at the slightly shorter girl as they began to dance.

"Feisty, I love that in a woman."

"I'm not a woman though, I'm a Rave."

"Let's see which is better then."

"_Let's_." The 2 seemed to be oblivious to the fact that some of the other pairs had stopped dancing to watch them and their speedy footsteps.

Sketch and Todd being one of those pairs.

"Whoa. I'm surprised they haven't tripped." Todd said to Sketch, who glanced at him before back at the dance.

"No...That's not how they dance."

"What d'ya mean?"

"Pietro may be fast every second of the day, but Rave...She's like **fire** when she dances."

* * *

Lance was staring through the crowd, his jaw slacked.

"Lance? Is, like, something wrong?" Kitty asked as she shook the rock-tumbler's shoulder, he blinked before shaking his head.

"No...Nothing wrong...Just watching." Lance said before staring back at the dance his sister was in, knowing all to well what was happening to Pietro.

* * *

Pietro was gasping for breath as he continued to dance, his legs feeling like jelly. Had he ever felt this tired before?...He couldn't remember.

**She'll push and pull you down,**  
**livin la vida loca**  
**Her lips are devil red**  
**and her skin's the color mocha**  
**She will wear you out**  
**livin la vida loca**  
**Come On!**

"Something wrong Pietro? You seem tired." Rave whispered when she was close to Pietro, grinning at his lack of energy.

"I-I'm...Fine." Pietro was able to gasp out, a thin film of sweat forming on his face.

"Hn, you sure? We can always stop if you want."

"I_ said_ I'm **fine**."

**She never drinks the water**  
**and makes you order French Champagne**  
**Once you've had a taste of her**  
**you'll never be the same**  
**Yeah, she'll make you go insane.**

"You know, people tell me this song was made _exactly_ for me."

"Oh..?...How.." Rave grinned at him before pulling close to him, whispering into his ear.

_I'll push and pull you down,_  
_livin la vida loca_  
_My lips are devil red_  
_and my skin's the color mocha_  
_I will wear you out_  
_livin la vida loca_

".._Come on_..." Rave whispered to Pietro, whose legs were starting to go numb.

* * *

Sketch and Todd were starting to head back, before Todd looked at the artist.

"Ya know...I always wonder how you 'nd Rave 're friends." Sketch smiled a bit at the amphibian-like boy, before giggling a bit.

"You can say that opposites attract." Todd smiled a bit at hearing the small giggle, glad it wasn't directed at him but for him.

"Heh, your right 'bout that."

* * *

Pietro's legs finally gave out under him after Rave sang the last line of the song. All around them other couples clapped and whistled, amazed by the fast-paced show.

"C'mon, you need something to drink." Rave said as she took Pietro's arm and dragged him over to the table, she had barely broken a sweat.

Once the 2 got to the table, Evan glared at Pietro...Only to blink when he saw the exhausted look on the speedster's face.

For once, Rave gently placed Pietro into one of the open seats and handed him the water bottle she had gotten from the refreshment table before she started dancing. Pietro hungrily took the water bottle and started to down it, some of it's contents spilling from the side of his lips.

"Don't choke yourself hun." Rave said as she patted Pietro's back, the white-haired boy didn't pay her any mind.

Lance quirked an eyebrow to his sister, who just grinned at him. What? She was just having a bit of fun.

"I'll be back. I need to...Do something, be back later." Rave said, throwing a glance to Kurt, before walking towards the stage. Kurt nervously gulped, realizing what the glance meant, before he turned to Sketch.

"Uh...Do you...Vant to dance?" Sketch blushed at the offer, yet smiled happily.

"Y..Yes...I'd love to." Sketch said before the 2 nervously walked over to the dance floor, once they got ready to dance the song changed.

_I peer through windows_  
_Watch life go by_  
_Dream of tomorrow_  
_And wonder why_

Both (Kurt and Sketch) blushed yet, none the less, danced along with the slow music as best as they could. Near them Lance was (trying) to dance with Kitty much like they were.

_So many secrets_  
_I long to share_  
_All I have needed_  
_Is someone there..._  
_To help me see a world_  
_I've never seen before_  
_A love to open every door_

"She has an amazin' voice." Rogue whispered to Jean, whose date was talking with the other football players.

"Yeah, she does." Jean whispered back, noticing that Scott had also been taken away to dance by someone.

* * *

Rave smiled as she sung into the microphone in her hand, enjoying the way that the room's emotion switched from upbeat to refined in a matter of seconds.

"The power of music." Rave thought to herself as she continued to sing.

_Nothing would ever be the same_  
_My heart would take wing_  
_And I'd feel so alive!_

_If someone like you_  
_Loved me!_  
_Loved me!_  
_Loved me!_

* * *

Everyone in the room clapped happily as the song ended, the band and Rave all took a bow before Rave went back to the table and giggled at the red faces of Sketch and Kurt.

"Hey...Uh...Rave? You wanna dance?" Evan asked as he got up from his seat, the musician grinned at him before intertwining her hands in his.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rave whispered back, Pietro looked panicked. Snap! He couldn't let them dance together.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I-" Pietro was cut off when Rave sent a low frequency vibration into his ear, the boy was sound asleep on the table in a matter of seconds.

"You have got to show me how to do that." Evan said, breaking some of the tension.

"Maybe some other time hun." Rave said before the 2 left to dance.

"He-ey folks! These will be the last 2 songs of the night. So if you haven't danced, get up and shake-that-thaaaang!" the announcer said before the microphone was given to the band's singer, who nodded to the rest of the band. Kurt, with a little bit more courage then before, gently took Sketch's hand and lead her onto the dance floor.

**Want to, but I can't help it**  
**I love the way it feels,**  
**It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real**  
**I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't**  
**Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't**

"I'm...Glad you asked me to come Ev." Rave whispered to the spike-maker, who grinned at her as the 2 danced.

"Hey, I should be thankin' you for coming with me." The 2 smiled as they continued to dance, enjoying their time together.

**Think of it every second**  
**I can't get nothing done,**  
**Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some**  
**Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me**  
**I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave**

Sketch and Kurt were having a much similar conversation, grinning at each other as they danced.

"Danke for coming, Meisterstück."

"Votre Accueil, Cher."

**Because of you,  
And it's all because of you,  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug**

"Okay boys. It's time for that special dance so get someone and-"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Lance couldn't help but laugh at his sister's yell, which cut off the announcer.

...

..

"Have fun." the announcer grumbled before the DJ played the last song of the evening.

"We're playin' it old school y'all." the DJ said, before clicking _juuuust_ the right song to end the night.

**You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way**

"This isn't, like, _that_ old school." Kitty said under her breath as she and Lance danced, the rock tumbler chuckled.

"So that's how your one of Rave' friends."

"Like, shut up Lance!" Kitty giggled through her sentence, actually enjoying her time.

**Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way**

"You havin' fun Jean?" Duncan asked, having finally decided to dance with the red head.

"A blast." Jean replied with a heavy-heart, lying through her teeth.

"Heh, knew you would." Duncan was oblivious as ever.

**Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way**

Sketch giggled as Kurt twirled her around, earning a few laughs from the blue-haired boy as well.

"Ihr Lachen ist so nett."

"I have no clue what you just said."

"That's the point."

"Meanie."

**You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are**

Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake (don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say (oh, yeah)  
I want it that way

Rave grinned at Evan, a small thought popping in her head.

"You know...I can only think of one thing that could make this even better." Rave said to Evan, who quirked an eyebrow

"Oh..? How?"

"This." Rave whispered before placing her hands on both sides of Evan's jaw, leaned him forward a bit, and kissed him.

**I want it that way**

**'Cause I want it that way**

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Rave and Sketch waved by before driving away, Kurt waved bye back before looking back at the frozen-stiff Evan.

"Uh...Dude..?" Kurt asked before poking the boy, causing him to fall over.

"He's broken." Lance said as he and Kitty walked behind Kurt and up the stairs.

* * *

**Gym**

**30 Minutes After 4 AM**

Pietro yawned as he lifted his head, before noticing where he was.

"HEY!.? WHERE IS EVERYBODY!.?" Pietro yelled from his seat.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hi! Love for you all to review and such. Also here are some translations of words used in today's chapter;

Danke= Thanks (German)

Meisterstuck= Masterpiece (German)

Votre Accueil= Your welcome (French)

Cher= Dear (French)

Ihr Lachen ist so nett.= Your laugh is so cute


	16. Survival of the Fittest Pt 1

Mayhemb; Slightly off of the episode, hints of PietroXRave...Yeah...Don't judge that, please. I don't own the songs used or X-Men Evolution. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Songs used; "Little Girl Blue" (fixed) from the cartoon Darkwing Duck and "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine

P.S.; this is a 2 Part episode, so be prepared for Part 2 next time!

* * *

Rave waved bye to Sketch as the artist boarded a separate bus then she was taking. Turned out the Art Club was having a week retreat into the mountains to find inspiration, the same week as the trip to Iron Back Survival Camp. Lucky...A few classes had been asked to go on this field trip, the Art Club members being part of that group, before Principle Darkholme had a "change" in heart. So now Sketch had a way to get out of the survival camp, much to the envy of everyone.

But, then again, Rave had specifically asked for that to happen.

* * *

**-1 Week Before-**

**Darkholme's Office**

Mystique fazed out of her disguise as Rave came in, a serious look on her face. Once Rave made sure the door was locked and the curtains were drawn, she gave her attention to Mystique.

"Is...Something the matter, Mrs. Alvers?" Mystique asked, a bit worried about the look she was getting.

"I don't want Sketch to go to the Survival Training Camp." Rave knew better than anyone else that Sketch wouldn't last in a survival camp like Iron Back, she had taken the time to research the camp before coming here to make sure of that.

"Oh? And what do I get in return if I make sure she doesn't attend?" Rave shuffled through her backpack, before pulling out a dark purple CD container that held 25 CD's. Gently Rave flicked through them before pulling out a dark blue CD and placing it in a clear CD sleeve, and made sure to put the CD container away. The blue CD had a certain schematic that Mystique would have _loved_ to get her hands on.

"You ever heard of Cain Marko, the Juggernaut?" Rave would do anything to make sure Sketch was safe, anything.

"Okay, now I'm interested." Rave waved the CD back and forth, as if showing off a winning lottery ticket.

"This bad boy's got the schematic to the place he's being held up in. Though, you'll have to figure out the room he's been generously assigned to."

"May I ask where you got this little...Trinket..?"

"Let's just say, my voice of reasoning is very...Demanding." Mystique didn't know whether to be surprised, amazed...Or scared at how Rave spoke.

"Very well..I'll make some arangments for the Art Club, would that suffice?" Rave grinned at her, sending a chill running up Mystique's spin. Rave then placed the CD holder on the desk and flicked it over to Mystique, who took the CD happily as a smile played it's way onto her face.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you, Mrs. Alvers."

"You as well, Mrs. _Darkholme_." Rave said before exiting the room.

* * *

"Have fun!" Rave yelled to Sketch as the bus drove away, Sketch waved by to her also. Rave continued to wave until the bus was out of sight. Rave then boarded onto the other bus where the others were waiting for her. It was still early in the morning, maybe a bit passed 5:30 AM, so most (if not all) were sound asleep.

She walked through the isles, smiling a bit at her sleeping and awake friends. On her way to the back she even threw a wink towards the almost-asleep Evan.

"Hey." Rave whispered to Evan, who stiffled a yawn.

"H-Heey." Evan said as he stretched his arms, Rave smiled a bit at him. Gently Rave crouched over to his height and patted his back.

"Enjoy your nap, it'll take us about 3-4 hours to get there."

"Mmmm...'Kay..." Evan grumbled as he tried to stay awake, Rave giggled at his vain attempts before kissing his forehead.

"Go ahead and sleep hun, I'll talk to ya when you walk up." Rave whispered to Evan, who nodded his head before leaning back against Kurt and falling asleep.

Rave smiled at him as she patted his head before continuing her way to the back of the bus, where 1 seat was left open.

"Hey, saved ya a seat." Pietro said as he patted the window seat beside him, trying his best not to sound tired. But, hey, you can't fake the tiredness in your eyes.

"Gee, how nice of you." Rave said with a roll of her eye, clutching onto her dark green duffle bag. Pietro got out of his seat to let Rave in. Rave glanced at him yet sighed, figuring there was no seat left, and reluctantly sat down by the window seat. Inside Pietro did a fist-pump before sitting down beside Rave, throwing a arm over her seat.

"You cold?" Pietro asked as he looked at Rave's outfit, which was built for the survival camp. A red wife-beater, black basketball shorts, black tennis shoes, white socks, dark green rock climbing gloves, ray band sunglasses (Rave; going Men in Black), and a water bottle that hocked onto her waist with a lanyard.

"Nah, m'fine. Your gonna be sweating a storm out there though." Rave whispered as she got out her iPod and ear buds, planing on catching a few Z's much like the other students on the bus. Just when she was about to put the ear buds in, she felt Pietro tap her shoulder.

"Hey...Uh...You mind...Singing to me..?" Pietro asked after the bus started to drive, Rave blinked at him before smirking a bit.

"Why..?"

"Well...I...I kinda have a tough time falling asleep, so...I just figured.." Pietro didn't want to confess to much, figuring he'd regret it later. Suddenly Pietro found his head resting on Rave's lap, her hands running through her hair. Yet before he could speak, Rave started to sing.

_Rest your head, little boy blue._  
_Come paint your dreams on your pillow._  
_I'll be near to chase away fear,_  
_So sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow._  
_I'll be near to chase away fear,_  
_so sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow._

Rave smiled when she saw Pietro had already fallen asleep half-way through the song. Following his lead Rave put in both her ear buds and turned on the music. While listening Rave couldn't help but sing to the music as she her eyes grew heavy.

_I was a quick-wit boy, diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere._

Rave soon gave away to alluring appeal of the cruel temptress know far and wide as "Sleep". Her left hand was still in Pietro's hair, as her forehead pressed against the cool window.

* * *

**-3 Hours Later-**

Rave yawned as she woke up, the music on her iPod stopping at the end of the track. She opened her eyes to see...The bus' ceiling..?

"Mornin hot stuff." was heard above her, Rave blinked a few more times only to have a heart-attack when Pietro's face came into her line of sight.

"Dear god, I almost died."

"I know, I am breathtaking huh..?"

"...Good, here I thought I was in hell."

"Well aren't you nice to your pillow."

"Wha..?" Rave got up, realizing she had been laying on her back, before noticing that Pietro had been right...But how..?

"Your a pretty heavy sleeper ya know. When I woke up I realized I should repay you somehow." Pietro stated, grinning at Rave's confused expression.

"Dare repay me like that again and your getting a brick in the nuts."

"*growls* Kinky." Rave shoved Pietro out of the seat and laid her head against the window. They couldn't get there soon enough.

* * *

**Iron Back Survival Camp**

Rave was barely paying attention to the loud-mouth Sargent, only going along with everyone when they had to yell something.

"-Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp, a name you won't soon forget."

"What was the name again..?" Rave whispered to the Brotherhood Boys, who stiffled a few chuckles.

"Now. Here we have a young man, Scott Sumners-" Rave almost laughed at the mix-up of his name.

"Summers." Scott didn't seem to fazed by it though, and stayed calm.

"-Whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High have earned him the rank of group leader." Rave rolled her eyes at the information, the other Brotherhood boys showing scowls at this information at this also.

"But along with Mr. Sumners is young lady, whose scholastic achievements have given her the rank of Co-Leader."

"How much you wanna bet it's Mrs. Telepath?" Rave asked the boys, who once again had to stiffle a few laughs.

"Mrs. Serenity Alvers." Rave stopped laughing at the sound of her name, before looking up at Sargent Hawk.

"Yes Sargent Hawk."

"You will be Co-Leader." Rave's mind went blank then, trying to figure out what in the world just happened.

It was only when the students were dismissing that Pietro grinned at her.

"Serenity huh?"

"Don't. You. Dare." Rave growled, knowing all to well that the boys wanted to laugh at her name.

"C'mon, it's a...Cute...Name hot stuff." Pietro said, the grin on his face never falling. Rave growled at him, causing the teen to flinch, before she picked up her gear and stalked away to find her cabin.

On the way there though she heard a pair of footsteps walk beside her, and she was honestly surprised when she saw who it was.

"Hey, listen...I know we don't get along...But how about we put aside our differences and actually try to work together, huh?" Scott asked the smaller girl, who kept a wiery eye on him.

"S'long as you don't call me by my first name."

"Deal."

* * *

**Training Field **

Rave easily kept up with Scott and Lance as the groups all climbed the rope, Fred's failed attempt at climbing didn't make her stop climbing, causing her to be the first on the zip-line. Once she got started she heard Scott and Lance following her lead, maybe a few seconds behind her. Once the ground was at none-bone-breaking level, Rave let go and tucked 'n rolled before running to the 3 boats stationed at the river.

Rave could honestly say that...Well...She was scared of water. Yes! There, you heard her, she was scared of water. Because of 1 thing; she never learned how to swim. She wasn't comfortable in the water, it...It made her worried when she couldn't hear what sounds were.

Rave undid the ropes to her boat with shaking hands, not paying attention to her brother or Scott's conversation.

"-Pity." was all Rave heard before she felt the tremors under her feet, she let out a frightened scream before she slipped into the murky depths of the water. Underneath the surface Rave panicked, and yelled for anything. She thrashed her legs to just grasp at the surface, her head making it out every so often as she gasped for breath.

"H-HELP! *gurgle* *gurgle* I-I can't swim!" Rave managed to yell as water filled into her mouth. The water continued to tousle her around like a rag doll in the washing machine...w...Was she going to die...?

* * *

**Moments Before**

"Hey! That cheating chump." Evan yelled as he watched Lance row away, a line of spikes growing on his forearm. Jean quickly saw this and walked over, placing a hand on Evan's wrist as he was about to lonch the spikes.

"Listen. We agreed not to use our powers out here, remember? You know, just man against nature." Jean said to Evan, who growled a bit at the reminder.

"That guy needs his boat popped." Evan stated as he pointed to Lance, Kitty was busy looking shocked at something.

"Yeah, well, Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a group leader should." Jean said, before Kitty pointed at something in the water.

"Hey! Look!" Kitty yelled out, noticing that Rave was thrashing.

"H-HELP! *gurgle* *gurgle* I-I can't swim!" Rave yelled as her head bobbled up and down in the water, Jean got near the edge and looked panicked She had to use her powers or else Rave would-

* * *

Rave felt a arm wrap around her waist before she was lifted out of the water, she looked through her watered-down bangs to see Scott.

"You okay..?" Rave managed to nod her head as she coughed heavily, Scoot smiled at her before paddling furiously towards the finish line. Rave kept her head down as she coughed, she didn't want to see any sort of liquid. After a few more strokes the boat bumped against land, Rave felt Scott gently grip her shoulders and help her off the boat, before he alone ran through the finish line. Rave's knees quivered under her as her face became a sickly green color. Quickly Rave ran to the dense trees and hacked up what she had eaten for early breakfast.

"Hey, you gonna be alright?" Scott asked as he came back to Rave, who apparently had a lot to spill from her light breakfast.

Rave didn't look up, but just had her knees buckle under her as she continued to hurl.

"Summers! I got a few words for you an-RAVE!" Lance yelled as he got back on dry land, before noticing his little sister doubled over.

"We need to get her to the nurse, quick." Scott said to Lance, who nodded his head. Once she was done hacking, Rave found both her arms strewn over her brother and Lance's shoulders as she was carried somewhere.

* * *

**Later**

Rave exited the nurse's tent, a bit woozy before she met up with the group as they were half-way through with push-ups.

"Alvers, good to see your up." Sargent Hawk said, Rave gave him a nod before going in between her brother and Scott and joined in the push-ups.

"You don't have to do this." Scott whispered to her, Rave glanced at him before doing slightly fast push-ups to catch up with the others.

"I know." was all Scott got before Rave focused primarily on her push-ups.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"-58, 59, 60." the group chorused, Sargent Hawk walked back and forth in front of them.

"Now on your feet." the groups groaned at Sargent Hawk's command, the older man paid no mind to that though.

"Here at Iron Back we have ways to weed the loud mouths from the tough guys. We fight it out_ in_ the wilderness, _against_ the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are, fine. First team to snatch a flag that I planted up there on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me, wins." Rave paid full attention to the Sargent, ignoring both Pietro and Kurt's comments as she thought something over in her head.

"The whole team or no one! As proof, I want a snapshot of every member right there at the top. Are we clear?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" the groups chorused, Rave had made up her mind.

"You leave in 5 from opposite trails, Sumners and Mrs. Alvers leading. Be ready." Sargent Hawk was about to leave them, when Rave stepped up.

"Sargent Hawk, sir! I request to give my position as leader of Team 2 to my brother and join Team 1 for this activity, sir!" Rave yelled, keeping a straight face as she ignored all the surprised chatter around her. Sargent Hawk stared at the girl before nodding his head in approval. Lance stared at his sister, knowing all-to-well that this was punishment for causing the earthquake that made her fall into the rapid water. Hell, he'd probably do the same thing...If he could get away with it.

"Thank you sir." Rave said before throwing a glare to her brother, and walking away. If her brother cared so _damn_ much about winning to forget one of her biggest fears then fine, she'd show him. She'd show them all that you don't mess with Serenity Alvers.


	17. Survival of the Fittest Pt 2

**Part 2**

Rave's pace was just barely behind Scott's, yet her determination to show her brother was under his determination to win. After a little while Rave looked back to see that the others were a little bit behind them, Evan being the last one on the team.

"Oi, Scott. Hold up a bit, the others are a bit behind." Rave said to Scott, who glanced back at the rest of the team before he turned around.

"Come on! Let's pick it up! We're almost to the base!" Scott yelled to the others as he continued, Rave kept her stare at Scott's back before running alongside Rogue.

"What's with Mr. Decathlon? He's as bad as Sargent Hawk." Rogue asked the others, Rave couldn't help but chuckle at the comment.

"All he cares about is winning this thing." Kitty said from behind Rogue and Rave, her hair whipping into her face.

"He has to learn, that winning isn't everything. Whether it be the easy way, or the hard way." Rave said to the others, Rogue smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? 'nd what were you doing running with him."

"I'm not in this to win. I'n in this to punish my brother." Rave told Rogue, who nodded her head.

"Hey, Kurt..? Can't you, like, make yourself useful and just teleport us to the top?" Kitty asked the blue-haired boy, who stared at her from the corner of his eye. Rogue and Rave pulled ahead of them even more, to where they were 3 yards behind Scott now.

"This trip is of the power-free variety I'm told." Kurt said to the teenage girl beside him, just then Jean pulled up behind the 2.

"C'mon just follow Scott's lead on this. We'll win. You'll see." Jean told as she held onto Kurt and Kitty's arms and pulled them forward, Rave turned to look back as Evan was swatting away the flies.

"The mosquitoes here are the size of pelicans! No bugs like this in the burg, man. Why are we here again..?" Evan asked, Rave couldn't help but giggle at his complaints.

"Cause adults love to torture us with means of physical labor."

"Ain't that the truth." Kitty agreed with Rave, Rogue nodding her head also.

"Well, let's get this stuff over with then, huh..?" Rave asked as she pulled ahead of the other.

* * *

Rave growled as she pushed against the mountain, her feet aching as rocks jabbed at her through rubber soles. It was official, _riiiight_ underneath "Shopping" on her "What I Hate" list is gonna be "Mountain Hiking".

"You, like, okay Rave?" Kitty asked from above Rave, who grunted as she nodded her head.

"Fine. Just contemplating the destruction of this place in my head." Rave growled under her breath, dynamite sounded fun.

"Add me into those plans to." Rogue grunted from a bit behind Rave, Rave nodded her head.

"Will do." Rave replied as she heard the familiar "bamf" of Kurt from up ahead where the rock trail went flat on the mountain side. Rave glared through the sun to see Scott stare up above at the peak of the mountain where the flag resided.

Rave quickly hurried up, brushing past Jean and Evan, before coming up beside Scott.

"No powers hun." Rave whispered to Scott, who stared at her.

"I never would have guessed that you played by the rules."

"I play by the rules when I know that I'm gonna win."

"Oh really..? And what, pray-tell, are you trying to win?"

"My brother's punishment is what!"

**"**_bamf**"**_

The 2 teens turned to Kurt, whose eyes flicked between the 2 before they stayed on Scott.

"It's there, ve are very close. And no sign of the enemy." Kurt stated, Scott gave a million dollar grin at this.

"Forget the pitons, Evan! Spike a rope up there, time is wasting." Scott stated as he held out the rope to the spike-making boy, who glanced at the rope before back to Scott.

"You sure?" Evan asked a bit cautiously, Rave placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Scott, talk to me before you start doing anything like...Well, like this!" Rave told the taller boy, who scowled at her.

"You want to win, don't you?"

"We can win without using our powers."

"Would expect an Alvers to say that."

"Excuse me..?.!"

"Evan, spike the rope!" Evan flinched at Scott's yells before taking the rope.

"You look pretty sure to me, man." Evan said, throwing a apologetic smile to Rave, before he went over to the side of the mountain.

"Me and my brother aren't the same person ya know."

"Then quick acting like that."

"We don't act like each other either."

"Really? Then how come we keep getting into fights?"

"Maybe because we work in different ways!" was all Rave yelled before walking past Scott and began climbing the wall, ignoring the rope. Rave heard Scott say that the flag was their's and heard him spit, yet she didn't hear him climbing. Carefully Rave twisted her head to see that Scott was offering the rope to Jean, who much like Rave, ignored it and began climbing the mountain. Rave laughed at Scott's face before she continued to climb, yet as she got to the spike on the mountain she got an idea. Looking down she saw that everyone else wasn't using the rope either, leaving Scott the only one who was actually about to use it.

Quickly Rave used a low vibration on the spike to jostle it loose before taking it out of the mountain side, she looked back down and resisted the urge to smirk at Scott's mad expression.

"We can use the rope in a better, less-cheating way, later on." Rave stated as she wound the rope around the spike before placing it into her short's pockets. She could almost hear Scott's growl from the altitude she was at, yet she didn't care.

"Hey, that was really...Well...Cool of you to do that." Jean said a bit under Rave, who continued to climb.

"Yeah, well...After this trip, don't expect this sorta thing to often."

"Don't worry, we won't."

* * *

Rave scowled as Scott managed to catch up to her, the 2 glaring at each other every so often.

"You know, your right, you're not like your brother."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you're more stubborn."

"I take that as a complement."

"Only you would."

"Yep, just makes me more unique."

Scott glared at Rave, wanting so badly to burn a hole through her head.

"Is there anything I can say that'll make you sad or back down?"

"If you say anything *imitates Scott's voice* that'll make me sad or back down *goes back to her voice* I'll push you off this mountain." Rave threatened, Scott stared wide-eyed at the girl.

"Wait a minute. Did you just-" Scott stopped when he looked ahead and grinned, Rave quirked an eyebrow at this before looking up as they reached a small ledge.

"There it is! Victory!" Scott yelled, before a tremor suddenly shook the mountain side. Scott threw a glare at Rave, who also shook with everyone else.

"I-It ain't me! Honest!" Rave managed to yell, before she gasped when she saw Evan falling.

"EVAN!" Rave screamed out, holding back to sonic screech. The group all turned around to watch as Evan plummeted down.

Rave raced to the edge of the ledge, peering down as she helplessly watched Evan. Her and the others were in a state of temporary shock.

Jean was the 1st to recover from the shock and used telepathy to pull Evan back up. Once Evan was back up he looked over the side of the ledge.

"Whoa...I don't recommend that." Evan said, almost falling backwards again, if it hadn't been for Kurt and Kitty. While Scott and Jean were talking about what '_X-Men should know_' Rave took the time to go over and tackle-hug Evan.

"Whoa! Rave, easy girl, ya don't want me to fall ag-"

"Don't you dare make me worried like that again, got it..?" Rave said to Evan as she pulled back, panic in her eyes. Evan blinked at this before smiling and hugging Rave back.

"Got it." the 2 stood there for a moment, before Rave heard something and pulled back...Was that...Was that Todd's voice she heard..?

"Hey! Over here! It's them!" Rogue yelled, Rave quickly got out the spike-rope ball from her pocket as she realized what Rogue meant.

"Yeah...No...We're caved in! Aw, c'mon don't leave us down here, man! Not for some stupid flag." Todd yelled, almost sounding like an abandoned puppy. Rave and Jean threw a glance at Scott, who smiled down at the tunnel.

"We won't!" Scott yelled, Rave grinned as she unwound the spike-rope ball and fished a Swiss Army Knife from her pocket.

"Did you always have that?" Jean asked as she pointed out the army knife, which Rave flicked open to reveal the knife part.

"Yeah. Hey, it's encase of emergencies." Rave said defensively as she took the large rope and cut it in half, Scott looked at her with a panicked expression.

"How do you know that won't be to short..?"

"I control sonic waves hun. I can use it to my advantage with depth perception like echolocation ya know?" Rave said to Scott, before jabbing the spike into the ground and throwing one of the ropes down. Already Evan made another spike and tied the other rope to it before doing the same thing Rave did.

"Oi! Look out below!" Rave yelled as she loosely grabbed onto the rope and slid down into the cavern, almost toppling over Todd.

"Yo, man, am I glad ta see you!" Todd exclaimed to Rave, who nodded her head before handing the rope to Todd.

"Go up and wait, got it?" Todd nodded his head obediently before he started to climb. Quickly Rave got down onto her knees, ignoring how her knees screamed in agony from the rocks, before she sent vibrations through the small pieces of stone. After a few seconds she began digging in an area at the edge of the closed in space, before pulling out Pietro.

"H-Hey." Pietro said as he got out, dusting himself off.

"Save the crap for later and get out of here. I can't tell if this place is gonna come down more or not." Rave growled to Pietro, who nodded his head before going up the 2nd rope. Rave watched him leave before sending another vibration through the stones, and quickly dug up Fred.

"Oooow, my head." Fred groaned as he got up, Rave patted his back.

"It'll be okay big guy, just get outta here." Fred nodded to Rave before he went to the ropes and started climbing also, Rave was a bit amazed at how the ropes didn't snap...Oh well.

Rave looked around her know, figuring her brother would be near the middle of the room, before sending another vibration through the ground. When she almost didn't feel anything she began to panic.

"FUCK!" Rave's voice echoed in the closed-off space before she got down on her knees and dug through the stone near her. She kept sending vibrations down every few seconds. When she didn't feel anything for a little while, her heart's pounding started to hurt.

Yet she let out a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse bounce back, just as Lance crawled his way out of the rocks.

"Lance!...Oh..Lance.." Rave said as she hugged her brother, who was momentarily surprised at this before hugging her back.

"Hey sis, sorry if I made you worry." Lance was then hit upside the head.

"You ASS! YOU DID MORE THAN JUST MAKE ME WORRIED!" Rave yelled back, Lance laughed a bit at his sister, before she got up and started climbing. Just as she was half-way up, Scott started to go down. The 2 nodded to each other before they continued their own routes.

* * *

Rave grinned as she got back into the sunlight, enjoying the warmth of it as compared the the cold stone underneath her. She rose up to her feet before she watched as Pietro took off running towards the flag, and a "bamf" was heard beside her.

As Rave watched along with the others as Kurt and Pietro did a tug-o-war with the flag, she had to be one of the most-surprised in the group when a jet pulled up from behind the 2.

"X-Men, Professor X is in danger, and so is Mystique." Storm said over the intercom, Rave glanced at both her brother and Scott.

"Well ladies?" Rave asked the 2 boys, Scott grinned a bit at Lance.

"Up to it?" Lance turned his head to Scott, a confident look in his eyes.

"Let's go." Rave decided to break this up, and held up both her hands to stop the others from moving.

"Hold up people, let's not leave Sargent Hawks with nothing to remember us by." Rave said as she fished her camera out of her basketball shorts, the group grinned at her knowing all-to-well what she meant.

**2 Minutes Later**

Rave had set up the built-in tripod (gotta love Sketch) before pressing the timer button and running over to the posed group. She quickly went over to Evan, who grinned at her as he picked her up bridal-style.

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

ktch

Rave hopped out of Evan's arms and ran over to the camera and took out the developing photo.

"Let's rock." Rave said as she and the team boarded the jet, Scott holding onto the flag. Once the jet took off both Scott and Rave looked down below before Rave pointed out Sargent Hawks.

"Hope your good at the javelin."

"I am, but I think you wanna do it more than me, so you wanna take care of it?"

"I'd love to hun." Rave replied as she took the flag from Scott, giving him the photo, before she threw the flag to where it juuuust barely missed Sargent Hawks.

"Aren't you nice."

"So I've been told hun, so I've been told." Rave said as she watched Scott let go of the picture and the 2 went to get dressed.

* * *

Rave stepped out of the bathroom, loving the outfit Sketch had made her.

She was wearing a black leather top, a dark blue knee-high leather skirt, black tights and black combat boots. She was also wearing finger less elbow-length gloves that have plastic speakers, her black sunglasses, a wireless microphone, and special chrome-colored "head phones" that were both head phones and earplugs. Right underneath the first speaker on her left arm was a spot for her iPod, to where the headphones could easily connect to.

Her makeup consisted of black lipstick, neon blue eye contacts (in case her sunglasses fall off), neon blue highlights, black eye liner, and rouge blush.

Once she got back into the cockpit she was meet with a wolf-howl from Pietro, earning him a smack in the head from Lance.

"Dude! That's my sister!"

"Yeah, your point?"

"What if I did that to your sister?"

"I'd pity your soul."

Rave chuckled at the 2 before leaning against the wall and listening to her iPod, grinning at the thought of a fight.

* * *

Rave watched wide-eyed as everyone worked together. They hadn't any battle plans, they just...Worked...It was almost natural. Once Todd, or "Toad", had taken Juggernaut's helmet off Rave took note of how Professor Xavier was struggling to keep Juggernaut down. Quickly Rave raced over to the Professor's side and sent a magnitude of sound waves towards Juggernaut.

The grown man groaned as the added on pressure pushed him back, yet he kept fighting.

"This guy, nnng, d-doesn't quit!" Rave yelled as she continued to push Juggernaut back, her powers were reaching their limits..!

Rave noticed how she and the Professor were barely affected Juggernaut as he continued to stalk over, there was only one last option.

Rave opened her mouth wide, taking in a deep breath. Lance caught onto this, and quickly looked to Jean.

"PUT A FORCEFIELD THING AROUND EVERYONE! BESIDES RAVE!" Lance yelled to Jean, who quirked an eyebrow.

"DON'T ASK JUST DO IT!.!" Jean quickly read his thoughts and made a force field around all but Rave and Juggernaut.

Rave noticed the shift in pressure beside her, where the Professor and Mystique were, and figured they were safe. Rave suddenly let out her sonic screech.

With the magnitude of the screech, a regular person could see the sound waves emitting from Rave. Juggernaut yelled out in pain as his eardrums met against the powerful vibrations, before he dropped to the ground, unconscious with bleeding ears. Rave stopped her screech and gasped for breath as she slid down the wall she had been backed up against due to the force of the sound waves, her throat burning and her lungs on fire.

Rave felt a hand touch her shoulder, she lazily turned her head to see the smiling fave of Charles Xavier.

"_Thank you Rave_." Xavier telepathically told Rave, who nodded her head before closing her eyes. She listened all around as the room filled with cheers, and soon she felt herself being picked up.

"You did great sis." Lance whispered to his sister, who pretended to be asleep.

"Come on boys, let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party." Mystique said as she walked out of the room, Rave felt Lance following her before he turned around.

"Hey Summers! As a group leader, you're only half bad." Lance said to Scott, who probably smiled at this.

"Well, then next time, you can call the shots."

"Trust me, there won't be a next time." Lance stated to Summers before he walked out, his sister had a smirk on her face.

"You never know Lance, you never know." Rave managed to whisper before she fell asleep to the sound of her brother's heartbeat.

* * *

Mayhemb; Heeey! Hope ya enjoyed! Sorry about cutting the whole "fight scene" down a notch, just figured Rave wouldn't really care about the fight until she'd get into it.

Rate and review! Thanks!


	18. Shadowed Past

Mayhemb; I don't own any songs used or X-Men Evolution. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Songs; Telephone by Lady Gaga

* * *

**~Rave~**

"_Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service,  
in the club, you see, you see-_"

Rave stopped singing when she got underneath Principle Darkholme's window, and heard Professor Xavier talking. She had arrived to school about 30 minutes early by accident (DANG IT LANCE! Changing her alarm clock...She'd get revenge later).

"You'e been carrying a terrible burden for many years, Mystique. Rogue's recent contact with you seems to have given her some of your darker memories. Nightmares about a very unfortunate incident involving an infant." Professor Xavier's voice said from inside the room, Rave found herself positioned crouching under the window to hear their conversation.

"You're fishing." the Principle stated, probably jabbing a finger in the Professor's direction. Rave bit her lip as she continued to listen, curiosity swimming inside her

"You know _nothing_." Darkholme continued as the sound of her chair movie was heard, Rave pressed herself more against the wall underneath the window to hear more.

"I know about your relationship with the boy, Mystique. What I don't know is what Magneto did to him. Why did you run that night?" Professor Xavier quickly interjected, Rave could just make out the smallest of chuckles from Darkholme then.

"Dear, dear Charles. How incredibly frustrating for you-" Darkholme began and the sounds of footsteps traveling a bit away from the window where Rave hid under was heard next. Rave echo-mapped the room using the adult's sound waves and found Darkholme had gone to the bookshelf.

"-To realize that that amazing mind of yours knows so very little, really." Rave anxiously bit her lip as Darkholme continue to speak, this reminded her of a few good soap operas that she used to watch.

"What were you 2 up to in that dreary castle? Was it worth the loss of your son?" that one question from Xavier made both Darkholme and Rave's heart change suddenly, speeding up to rapid paces. S-Son? M-Mystique...H-Had a son..? A book fell from inside the room, Darkholme didn't take that question all to easily.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Darkholme yelled, the sound of Xavier's wheelchair moving was heard. Yet what peaked Rave's curiosity was that it stopped about a foot or 2 in front of the door frame.

"And in case your curious, he turned out to be a very fine lad." was Xavier's last comment before he left the room, Darkholme traveled to her desk and sighed as she leaned against it for support. Rave stayed there for a little while, processing everything she just heard, before she crept away.

She just knew 1 thing for sure; Mystique's son, whoever he was, knew Xavier in some way-shape-form.

* * *

**:-Sketch-:**

Sketch happily hummed as she switched out her books, Lunch was just a minute away~

"Hallo, Meisterstuck." a voice whispered happily behind Sketch, who jumped at the sound before grinning when she saw who it was.

"Bonjour Cher." Sketch said to Kurt, who smiled at her happily.

"You von't believe what Rogue found out!" Kurt exclaimed before he started to tell the artist everything that happened the night before. To say Sketch was amazed would have been an understatement.

"W...Wow.." Sketch gasped out, Kurt nodded his head.

"Ja! Ve're doing more research later...Uh...Actually...I vant you to come with me." Kurt stated with a light blush, gasping onto Sketch's hand lightly.

"M-Me..? B-But why?"

"Vell...I...It's hard to explain...I...I feel...Safe...Comfortable...All zees emotions, ven your beside me." Kurt confessed, grinning embarrassingly towards Sketch, who didn't know what to say.

...

..

.

"Okay...I-I'll come."

"Really..? Danke Meisterstück, I'll have Kitty text Rave ven you can come...Danke again..." Kurt exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller girl and hugged her, Sketch giggled at this and hugged him back.

"Votre accueil...Now, I have to go. Rave wants to talk to me in private before lunch." Sketch said as she separated from Kurt, who nodded his head before walking into the cafeteria.

Sketch glanced around the now empty hallway before walking outside, to see Rave leaning against a tree behind the school.

"Well..?" Rave asked as she used her powers to bounce a coin in the air, Sketch looked down at the ground before sighing.

"Last night Rogue had a dream about Kurt's past. Something about him falling into a river or...Or something like that..." Sketch confessed, Rave hummed at this before stopping her powers and gripping tightly to the coin. The puzzle pieces were coming together now.

"Sylvia..." Sketch looked up, she knew Rave meant business when she used her real name.

"Y-Yeah..?"

"Here." Rave said as she gave Sketch her phone, Sketch stared at it before looking back up at Rave.

"This...This is your phone...But...But why-"

"I'll use my back-up one, and I can't use that one right now...But I need you to hold onto it until I ask for it back."

"Rave...What...What are you planing..?"

...

...

...

"I'm sorry Sylvia, I can't tell you..."

"B-But why..?.!"

"Because, you're to close to the people who are being effected."

"E-Effected..? Effected by what?.! Who..!" Sketch wasn't one to yell, but Rave...Rave was hiding something from her...

"You just have to listen to me. Okay..?"

"But...Rave..." Sketch bit the bottom of her lip as Rave placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Please, Sylvia...Please."

"Is...Is there anything else..?"

"Yeah, when I send a text message to my phone, I want you to do as instructed."

"Okay..." was all Sketch whispered before turning away, Rave reluctantly let go of her shoulders.

"This is for the best Sketch."

...

...

Sketch didn't say anything else as she walked away, Rave ended up pulling out a small black phone she had stolen from only an hour ago from a locker.

"No more secrets, _hun_." Rave whispered as she opened the back and wired in a small rectangular box into the phone's wiring. Once Rave was done she closed the back and went to return the phone to it's rightful owner.

* * *

Rave watched from a corner as Pietro opened his locker and pulled out his phone, not realizing what she had done to it. Rave pulled out her back-up phone, that looked like her 1st one, before walking down the hallway.

* * *

Rave's back-up phone vibrated in her pocket as soon as she walked out of the shower, a towel in her wet hair. Quickly Rave plugged her ear-buds into the phone and listened as she locked her bedroom door and shut the curtains.

"Hey dad. Got some information for you." Pietro voice said, unaware that he was being spied on.

"Continue." a deep man's voice said from the other line, Rave almost growled at the sound. _That_ was the man who had come visited her.

"Mystique had me deliver a note to that Nightcrawler guy."

"Oh..? And what did the note say..?"

"If you want to know the truth, come to the new mall construction sight at sundown. Come alone."

"Really..?"

"That's what the note said, I'm tellin' ya! She's gonna meet that little blue-furred creep tonight. And that Wolverine guy and the Blackbird were gone, just like you said." Rave quickly got up and walked over to her closet, still listening to the phone conversation.

"Mmmm, as I feared. Good work Pietro. Now I need you to do something further for me. Get the others and intercept Nightcrawler _before_ he gets to Mystique. She mustn't tell him what he wants to know."

"Yes Magneto, do you want me to bring Sketch and Rave?"

"No, they mustn't get involved in this." Heh, to late for that.

"Okay..."

"I have to take care of a visitor, goodbye son."

"Yeah, later dad."

_click_

Rave took out her ear-buds and carefully tossed her phone onto her bed before taking out her outfit from when she had fought against Juggernaut. Yet she remembered something, and quickly got her phone back to text a message to Sketch.

* * *

Rave quietly peeked out from behind the stack of iron bars she was hiding from and watched as Mystique and Nightcrawler were talking.

"You already know me...Son.." Mystique said as she uncovered her face, Rave blinked in surprise as she watched the 2. Nightcrawler stepped back in shock, a panicked look on his face.

"_No_...No, it's impossible! *Mystique reaches out for him* *Kurt becomes Angry* What happened to me..?.! Why didn't you-" Nightcrawler was cut off by a sudden yell, just before Blob fell down from the beams of the mall.

"Get out!" Mystique yelled to Fred as she gripped his shoulder, yet Blob just shoved her away and stalked towards Nightcrawler. Rave gasped at this as she tried to get up, only to notice that her leg was caught under 2 iron beams that must have fallen when Fred hit the ground. Rave tried to wretch her leg free as she saw Toad, her brother, and Quicksilver also came and circled around Nightcrawler.

"Get out of here! All of you!" Mystique yelled at the 4 Brotherhood Boys, Rave continued to struggle as panic filled both hers, Nightcrawler, and Mystique's eyes.

"No can do, boss lady. We got higher orders." Quicksilver said before Toad shot his tongue out at Nightcrawler, who teleported onto a small claw.

"I got him." Toad said before hopping after Nightcrawler, who "bamf"ed out of the claw just so Toad could get stuck in it. Nightcrawler was next seen one the beams of the mall, to where he could see everyone, including Rave.

"What kind of game is this Mystique..?" Nightcrawler asked, Mystique stared in shock, before Nightcrawler noticed the struggling musician.

"R-Rave..?" Nightcrawler asked, before he looked up just in time for Toad to hit him off the beams. Rave cursed under her breath before sending out a large sound wave, throwing the beams off of her, just so she could run over and catch Kurt before he fell...Well...That didn't go as planed really.

"Omff!" Rave said as the blue-fured mutants came down upon her head, crushing her to the small pile of dirt under them. Rave groaned as she sat up and brought Kurt's head onto her knees and cleared away some of the debris.

"No...K-Kurt, c'mon, please...B-Be alright." Rave said in a panicked way before she saw 3 shadows loom over her, she looked through her sunglasses to see the Brotherhood looking down at her.

"What the-Rave..? H-How did you...When did you..." Avalanche was honestly confused as to his sister being here, Rave shook her head.

"I'm not Rave. I'm Vibration." Rave growled as she slipped off her headphones and placed them over Kurt's ears, the headphones would act as the only protection for Nightcrawler should she use any of her sound abilities. All the while Quicksilver laughed at her.

"So..? Doesn't matter what your name is, this was still pretty easy." Quicksilver said as he looked down at the passed out mutant, Vibration growled at this before she noticed something in the distance.

"Wrong! It just got hard." Cyclops said from behind the Brotherhood boys, who turned around and got ready to fight.

"Get 'em!" Toad yelled out, Vibration stood up and growled. Quickly she pressed the buttons on the underside of her gloves, turning both the speakers and the microphone on.

"**DON'T**!" Vibration yelled out, the Brotherhood stumbled as the powerful sound waves hit their backs and made them stumble forward.

"Vibration! What are you-" Avalanche paused when he saw his sister helping the blue-furred mutant up, he growled at this along with Quicksilver.

"Oh what, you're with them officially now?.!" Quicksilver yelled out, obviously ticked off.

"No, I'm not on either of your teams! Cause you all have different opinion, and I have MINE!" Vibration sent out another round of sound waves, Toad ended up launching backwards and Fred rolled off a bit. Avalanche growled as he got up, the other boys taking on their own fights.

"Listen sis, I don't want to hurt you...But..." Avalanche sent out a seismic wave, Vibration growled at this before she handed Nightcrawler over to Jean.

"Take care of him, I'll handle Avalanche." Vibration told Jean, who nodded her head.

"Not if I 'ave a say in it!" Rogue yelled before she tackled Avalanche to the ground, giving Vibration a clean view of Quicksilver and Cyclops.

"-I'm to fast!" Quicksilver boasted as he circled Cyclops, Vibration growled.

"But not to fast for me!" Vibration yelled before slashing a sound wave at the ground Quicksilver was running on, the sound wave ended up hitting Quicksilver's leg and gave Cyclops enough time to hit him.

Cyclops turned to grin at Vibration, who nodded her head to him before she felt an earthquake in another part of the construction sight. They all turned just in time to see a black raven fly away from the scene. Once the rucus settled down Vibration packed all the unconscious Brotherhood boys into Lance's jeep, with help from Jean (who CAN lift Fred?) Once that was done Vibration turned to the X-Men, Cyclops stepped forward.

"Uh..Thanks for the uh..."

"Saving your friend's butt and helping?"

"Well...Yeah."

"But, like, why'd you help us? Like...Your neutral and all, but...Still..." Shadowcat asked, Vibration looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Well...Let's just say, I have a soft spot for family problems." Vibration said as she glanced at the unconscious Avalanche, a small smirk on her face.

"Well...Thanks, again." Jean said as she held onto Nightcrawler, Vibration nodded to her before taking the headphones off of Nightcrawler.

"Yeah well, see you all later." Vibration said before getting into the jeep and hightailing it out of the place. While driving Vibration took out her phone, and quickly texted Sketch.

* * *

Sketch sighed as drew in her room, all was calm, before her phone rang. Well..._Rave's_ phone rang. Sketch crawled over to the phone before flicking it open and looking at the new text.

_Go to the Xavier Institute about 30 minutes from sunrise. My keys are inside your dresser, take the car. Wait under Kurt's window. No questions- Rave._

* * *

Sketch sighed as she waited under Kurt's window, what was she supposed to be doing..?

"I still can't believe it. Mystique is my mother...?" Kurt's voice asked from above her, Sketch looked up to see him and Rogue at the small balcony of Kurt's room.

"Listen Kurt, who really knows? I mean, that's one seriously disturbed lady. Maybe she's just messin' with ya." Rogue stated as she placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, Sketch looked around before she got out her small notebook from her pocket and began drawing.

"I guess, but there is a certain resemblance..." Sketch felt a small pang of sadness in her heart, that meant nothing, he shouldn't be that sad about it.

"Hey, look. That doesn't mean anything. Let's just wait until the Prof finds more answers for you. Then you'll know for sure." Rogue stated just as Sketch got done with her drawings, yet she waited to act.

"Somehow...I think he already knows more than he's willing to tell us."

"Maybe, but if he does, he's probably got good reasons for not telling you."

"Yeah, sure." For a moment there was a pause, and quickly Sketch brought to life one of the 2 drawings she had made.

"'Nd listen, Kurt...I really do know what you're going through. We'll both keep looking and we'll find our answers together someday, ok?"

...

"Ja, okay."

"Hey! It's almost time for school 'nd I got finals. I gotta finish getting ready..So do you." Rogue said before heading out of Kurt's room, Kurt turned to her.

"Thanks Rogue." Kurt said as he turned around and gave Rogue a thumbs up. Once Rogue left Kurt turned back towards the sun and stared at it, before sighing deeply. Suddenly from beside Kurt, he heard someone jump onto the balcony. When he looked over, he grinned happily.

"Meisterstück! Vhat are you doing here..?" Kurt asked as Sketch made sure that the latter wouldn't fall, all the while keeping the small picnic basket in her hands stable.

"Rave told me everything...Figured you could use some company."

"Danke..Really." Sketch smiled at Kurt, before placing the picnic basket onto the railing.

"I got some of those gut burgers you like...Figured you'd want something to eat this early in the morning."

"Sketch, you are an angel." Kurt whispered happily as he opened the basket and got out 2 of the burgers as Sketch pulled out 2 Italian sodas and a small club sandwich for herself. The 2 ate happily and joked, yet when there was a small silence Sketch decided to say something.

"She probably didn't take you back, because she knew you were better off with your parents." Sketch told Kurt, who almost chocked on his burger before staring bewildered at Sketch. When he was about to say something he stopped, and honestly thought about what she had said.

"A parent is still a parent. 'nd parents just want the best for the kids, ya know..?...She probably figured you'd have a better life with your family..." Sketch continued, staring a bit at Kurt. After a little while Sketch felt Kurt's tail wrap around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

"Kurt, I-" Sketch was cut off when Kurt hugged her tightly, his head on her shoulder.

Sketch stared off at the space behind Kurt before hugging him back and patting his back in a comforting way. For a few more minutes the 2 stayed that way, and would have stayed that way if it wasn't for-

**bam**

"Hey! Kurt! Time for sch-" Scott paused half-sentence as he stared from his spot in the newly opened door at Sketch and Kurt, both were blushing.

"Uhh..." Kurt whispered, a bit uncomfortably. Quickly Sketch and Kurt separated, both bashfully smiling at Scott.

"I-I'll just be leaving. See you guys at school!" Sketch chimed as she left the picnic basket, took her soda, and sliding down the latter. Kurt waved to Sketch as she ran off to Rave's car, which was parked in front of the Institute, before driving away.

* * *

Rave grinned from her spot in the trees around the Institute, binoculars in her hands as she watched Sketch drive off. Yeah she'd have to apologize to Sketch and Lance later for doing all this, but what was she to do..?...It was for their own safety and interests.


	19. The Past and Present

Mayhemb; I don't own X-Men Evolution or any songs used. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

This chapter is mostly on Sketch's letter to her parents, much like Kitty was doing. This is also a chapter that is based off of Sketch's view on things, and we also get an insight into her past.

Then at the very end, is when Rave is back.

_Italics_ is Sketch writing

* * *

Sketch sighed as she walked the hallways alone. Truth be told, the morning was...Surprisingly hectic. Rave had been called out of school by Professor Xavier for some reason, something to do with Wolverine or "Badger", but that was all Rave told her. Along with that Kitty and Kurt had disappeared to someplace, so Sketch was...Well...Alone for the most part.

In creative writing they were allowed to do write about...Well...Anything. So Sketch had decided to write a letter to her parents, deciding that they deserved to be informed. After all, they already lost touch with one of their daughters, they didn't deserve to lose another.

_"Dear mom and dad,_

_ Life's been, in a word, more exciting ever since I moved to Bayville with Rave. I'm pretty sure you'll be glad to know that I've actually started to talk to people. Yeah, you read that right, I'm talking! But before I explain that, I want to tell you about everyone here that I've met. _

_First off there are these kids who go to the "Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters", they're a really nice group who me and Rave are friends with. The craziest thing is, they're mutants to! Yeah, Baville's a hot spot for mutants it seems._

_First off is the man himself, Professor Xavier. He's a really nice man who has the power of telepathy. He founded the Institute and is the peace-keeper for the place it seems._

_Next if Mr. Logan, or Wolverine (or "Badger" as Rave calls him). He's able to make these metal blades come out of his knuckles, it's amazing. He's like the godfather sorta guy, but also acts as the dad of the place. _

_The last of the adults is Mrs. Storm, or Ororo. She's Evan's (look a bit below) aunt. Storm (as her name implies) has control of the weather. She reminds me of a hippy in some cases, but she's a very nice woman who's a mother to everyone._

_As for the students-"_

**_BRIIIING_**

"Okay class, I'll see you next time!" the teacher said, Sketch folded up her letter before packing up her stuff and moving to her next class.

* * *

In photography Sketch noticed that they were watching a movie, optional, so she pulled out her pen and went back to writing.

_"-they are also pretty nice._ _There's only 6 of them though; 3 boys, 3 girls._

_First off for the boys is the oldest, Scott Summers. He makes these dangerous lasers come out of his eyes so he has to wear these shades that prevent his lasers from passing. He's a really mature guy who'd get along well with Dylan. Yet even though he tries to be mature a lot of the time, he's actually a high school student at heart. He's dubbed "Cyclops" because of the 1-lens visor he wears._

_For the girls is Jean Grey, she's the oldest girl and is telepathic. She's a really nice girl and acts like an older sister, yet this sometimes causes er and Rave argue over issues. She's one of those girls who are in everything it seems, like Rave, but she's also dating a football player. She has no cool nickname sadly. _

_Next in the boys is Kurt Wagner...Well...Me and him are actually pretty good friends, we hang out a lot. He's able to teleport and he actually has to use a halo-watch to blend in with the crowd. He's a joker, and loved to make people laugh. Yet he's also one of those people who are just trying to figure out their place in the world. He's dubbed "NIghtcrawler"...For some reason._

_For the girls again is Kitty Pryde, remember her from school? She's the one with the valley-girl accent. Turns out she's able to phase through solid objects, cool huh? She's called "Shadowcat", probably because of her name and powers._

_Then finally for the boys at the Xavier Institute is Evan Daniels, who's Rave's sweetheart (don't tell her I said that!). He's able to make these spikes come out of his body. He's a skater boy who's on the mischievous side at times, yet is still true to his friends. He's dubbed "Spyke"...Kinda obvious due to his powers, huh?_

_Then they're the people me and Rave are staying with-"_

"What are you working on?" Jean asked as she noticed Sketch working hard on something.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a letter to my parents. Figured they deserve to know what's in my life so far."

"Wow, that's a pretty good idea. That's also very nice of you." Sketch smiled at Jean's kind words.

"Thanks."

"So...You tell them about you and Kurt..?" Sketch blushed at the question, yet before she could answer.

**_BRIIIING_**

"Looky there! Bells! Heh, gotta go!" Sketch chimed as she rushed off, Jean couldn't help but giggle at her.

* * *

Sketch couldn't really write while she was playing the violin, or eating with the X-Men, so she was glad when Free Period came around. Sketch found a nice spot under a few trees to sit, and she began writing again.

_"-are a pretty...Well..."Unique" group._

_First off there's Mystique, who's a shape shifter. She's...Well...I can't describe her really. The best I can describe her as, is a snake. It always seems like she's planning something, yet it isn't her plans sometimes...Like...Like she's following someone else's orders._

_Then me and Rave are staying in a house with 4 boys, don't worry Rave keeps them in check. _

_First off is Lance, Rave's brother remember? He still can create earthquakes and has been dubbed "Avalanche", he's sorta the group leader since me and Rave aren't really in the group...So to speak._

_Next is Pietro Maximoff, or "Quicksilver" due to him having super speed. He's a "narcissistic parasite who will date anything that catches his eye" as Rave says...She really isn't all that far off. Pietro and Evan have been at it since they were little, so I'm always wondering if Pietro actually likes Rave or just doesn't want to lose her to Evan. But knowing that boy, the 2 options could be the same. _

_Then there's Fred Dukes, or "Blob" as some people call him due to his...Well... Girth...He has super human strength. He's not necessarily the sharpest knife in the drawer...Or the house...But he's like a big brother who'd hurt somebody if they messed with me (if Rave hadn't gotten to them first)._

_Then there's Todd "Toad" Tolansky, as his name suggest he has mutant attributes like a toad. He has powerful leg muscles, a long Tongue, and can spit..Uh...Slime, I think it is. He's a really nice guy, once you get passed his smell, who just wants to be respected._

_Well...You may think I'm done, but I have 1 more person to talk about. Rave...I hate to admit it but she's-"_

**__****_BRIIIING_**

Sketch sighed as she, once again, packed up her stuff and moved to her final class.

* * *

Sketch nodded to Todd and Fred, who waved to her before going back to their paper football game, before she sat down and got back out her letter. All they were doing today was free-sketching, so she had time to spare.

"_-changed..And I can't decide whether that's good or not. She's still my soul-sister who's been protecting me like always...But...I can't help but feel that she's...Well...Slipping away from who she was. She's been different since we've come here, not because of Evan or Lance though. It's like...It's like she feels she's being watched, so she has to watch everything around her...Do you get it..? Ugh, maybe i'm just over-reacting. But, still...Rave's gotten the name "Vibration" for herself now, figuring that it would be better name for her when she's using her powers._

_But apart from getting to know all these people, my life has been amazing. I've gotten more confident, and I've learned so much about the world. I hope you both are proud of me. _

_Love, your daughter_

_Sylvia."_

Sketch smiled happily at her letter before sketching a few pictures for the class, she planned on sending the letter after school.

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

**Sketch's Room**

**After School**

Sketch sighed as she looked over her photo album, tears slipping out of her eyes as she looked at the picture of her family...Or at least, what used to be of her family.

Her father had an arm around her mom, both of them smiling along with everyone else in the picture. In front of the 2 parents was a older boy, 2 twin girls, and a slightly older girl.

Her father, Marcus, loved her mother, Miranda with all his heart. Yet they both never forgot about their children. The oldest of them was the single girl, Carmen, who was about 8 years old in the photo. Next was the little boy, who was Dylan. Then there was her and her twin sister, Lila, at the age of 6.

...

How Sketch wished things could go back to that time.

_11 Years Earlier_

Young Sketch shook as the doctors wrapped the bandage tightly around her head, her lips quivering as tears threatened to fall.

Why did those men crash into their car..?

Where was Carmen..?

Where was mommy?

Why was daddy crying outside?

"Your mommy is in the other room Sketch...But...She'll be sleeping for a little while." the doctor told her, Young Sketch could hear her dad's cries from outside the door.

"Anb Carbwen?" Young Sketch asked, a few of her baby teeth had fallen out after the car hit them.

"...She'll be sleeping for a long time..."

"Howb lowng..?"

...

..

"Forever."

_Present _

Sketch's face fell onto the pillow as she muffled her sobs. Carmen had never woken up...No...She became a star in the sky that day. That was what Sketch had been told all those years ago. A star in the sky that would look out for her as time passed on.

Her mom..."Mommy"...Was still asleep in the hospital bed, no one knew when she'd wake up...The doctors had said "anytime now, she'll wake up, don't worry"...6 months ago. They all stayed strong though, they all knew that Miranda would pull through. She was a fighter, she wasn't one to succumb to something like this.

Her dad didn't give up on her though, he'd visit her whenever he wasn't busy with work. Marcus was the most loyal person, he didn't even give any other woman the time of day.

"No one could replace my Miranda." her dad would say when he was asked why he didn't move on, Sketch and Dylan supported their dad's decision with all their spirit.

Then there was Lila...Lila was never close to Carmen or their mom like Sketch was, so she didn't take it as hard as Sketch did. Lila had become a "bratty, spoiled, Hollywood girl" as Rave put it...It pained Sketch to accept that as the truth. Lila had changed for the worst, even going so far as to dye her hair blonde, scorning their families black hair image...

"Black hair is, like, waaaay to plain. Blonde is, like, SSOOOOO much cutter." was what Lila said about her yellow locks, Sketch never talked to her anymore.

Heh, maybe that was why Sketch was so happy when she met Rave that one day in 1st grade.

_1st Grade_

Sylvia nervously glanced around the room, her black pig-tails fluttered as she did so. It was another group project and like every other time, no one wanted to be her partner. Because-

"Hey...Do you need a partner..?" Sylvia looked up to see a grinning girl in front of her, her dark green-brown flecked eyes as bright as her smile. Sylvia shook her head "no", causing the girl to quirk her head to the side.

"Well, how come?" Sylvia nervously raised her hands and talked the only way she would ever since the accident with the cars and her family.

"_I use sign language, and no one can understand._" Sylvia stated, the girl in front of her grinned.

"Well then they're just dumb, huh?" Sylvia blinked in surprise at the girl, d-did she understand her.

"_Y-You can understand what I'm saying?_" Sylvia asked, the girl giggled happily at her surprised expression.

"Yep! *holds out her hand* I'm Serenity Alvers." the young girl said, Sylvia blinked at her before sheepishly smiling.

"_Sylvia, Sylvia Roberts." _Sylvia said after the 2 shook hands.

_Present_

Sketch sighed as she started to smile a bit, the memory always brought a smile to Sketch's face. With a huff she got up and looked around the room, hoping to get the letter to her parents as soon as possible.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

**Hospital Area**

Rave nodded to Professor Xavier, who nodded back to her, before she placed both her hands on the passed-out Wolverine's head. Rave closed her eyes for a moment as she sent gently echo-mapped the brain.

After a few seconds Rave pulled her hands away before turning around and staring at the 2-basketball sized diorama of the brain that was near her. After turning the diorama around a bit she used a few push-pins to mark a rectangular area around the center of the cerebellum.

"Here, around this area. About 2 inches in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Alvers."

"I should thank you, Mr. Xavier, for taking care of Mrs. Robert's latest hospital bills." Xavier quirked an eyebrow at this, how had she known?

"Your welcome...But how did you-"

"Find out..? The receptionists told me." was all Rave said before exiting the room and sneaking out of the Institute, Xavier stared at her back before going off to order the surgery that would take out the chip inside of Logan's head.


	20. Cauldron Pt 1

Mayhemb; I don't own X-Men Evolution or any songs used. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Song; Somewhere Only We Know from Glee

This is a 2 part episode in the series, so be prepared for 2-3 chapters!

* * *

When you are asked to stay behind from a possibly destructive utopia by your best friend, would you listen to her?

**10 Minutes Earlier**

The Brotherhood (Rave and Sketch also) all walked behind Mystique as she brought them to a large warehouse filled with metal. Everyone was dressed in their fighting gear (their Halloween costumes), even Sketch.

Sketch was wearing a white kimono that cut off at mid-thigh yet reached past her hands by about 3 inches, black feet-less tights, and silver sandals. Along with that she wore a belt across her chest and her waist that carried a variety of art supplies (paint tubes, paint brushes, pencils, etc..), a butterfly mask, and had 2 dark purple ropes that held her hair into 2 pigtails. In her kimono was other things and weapons, yet on her back was a giant purple paintbrush used to make manga.

She wore dark red lipstick, white eye shadow, dark blue mascara, and purple contacts. She was dubbed as "Ink Master" by Vibration, a name she couldn't help but like.

"Why are we here again?" Ink Master asked Vibration, who glanced at her before looking around the room.

"No clue...But I think we're about to find out." Vibration said as she heard the sound of metal bending, her eyes turning into thin slits as she glared at the metal door that was on the roof. Seconds later the same door was thrown open as a red-armoured figure with a purple cape flew down towards them, Mystique gasped.

"Magneto." Mystique was able to gasp, all but Quicksilver and Vibration seemed to be curious at the name.

"Who?" Toad asked, Vibration quickly stepped forward to be standing right beside Mystique.

"Magneto. Formally known as Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, master and controller of all metals. Father to both Pietro Maximoff and a Wanda Maximoff." Vibration stated, glaring at Magneto's form. The older man couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I see you've done your research child."

"Well I don't normally let a person surprise me without me getting to know them encase I see them again...Ya know, Cerebro has a looooot of information that's useful for the curious." Vibration said as she continued to stare at Magneto, who chuckled at her.

"So I have been told."

"What are you doing here?" Mystique asked, a bit fearful at the sudden appearance of her boss.

"It's quiet simple Mystique. You all face a trial by fire, as do the X-Men Mutant pitted against mutant. One shall lose, and one shall win. Only those who emerge victorious shall take thier place here on Asteroid M." Magneto explained to the group, Lance quirked an eyebrow.

"Asteroid M?"

"A sanctuary for mutants, a utopia if you will, where we aren't scorn for what we do but we embrace it." Magneto declared to the group, everyone but Vibration and Ink Master seemed pumped about the idea.

Sanctuaries never last, there will forever be chaos . Utopias never remain, they crumble due to the lack of equality and the ideals they used never worked.

...

This was a plan of pure failure.

"I can tell that some of you are dubious as to the idea, so why don't you come and see for yourself..?" Magneto asked as he stared at Ink Master and Vibration, who continued to stare at him.

"Oh..?" Ink Master asked as she trilled her fingers against her sides, Magneto nodded his head.

"Yes, all you 2 have to do though, is simply fight another mutant and win." Vibration glanced at Ink Master before back at Magneto.

"We need to talk about this, in private please." Magneto nodded his head to Vibration, trying his best to not force them.

"Understood, this is a rather...Big change..." Magneto said, Vibration stared at him for a second before pulling Ink Master outside of the warehouse and toward the docks outside. The 2 sat on the docks, their feet skimming the waters.

"What do you think...?" Ink Master asked her best friend, whose eyes were on the water.

"I think that you should stay behind...I don't want you to even fight..." Vibration confessed, her eyes filled with different emotion.

"Why..?"

"I...I don't want you to even have a chance to get up there...Your strong, I know...But I don't want you up there..."

"Rave..."

"Sketch, you have to understand...We both know there are no such thing as Utopias and other stuff like that..."

...

...

The 2 stayed there, staring up at the moon and space, before Ink Master looked at Vibrations.

"Then fight me."

"What..?"

"You heard what I said Rave, fight me."

...

...

...

* * *

The Brotherhood Boys, Mystique, and Magento all jumped when they saw a truck-sized Black Widow flew through the doors, most of them jumped back at the sight as Ink Master came racing in with a paintbrushes in her hands.

"What the-" Quicksilver was cut off when a sharp sound pierced the air, causing everyone to clutch their ears (Magneto clutched his helmet). Avalanche knew this sound all to well, a scream of sadness, as he turned to the door to see his sister screaming.

Vibration felt no pain though, as her headphone protected her from the sound, before she stopped the scream. Carefully Vibration lowered her tilted up chin, to glare at Ink Master, who was making a new picture on a crate.

It actually hurt Vibration to fight her best friend, even if she was going easy on her...But what could they do..? This was the only way to make sure Sketch would go...

"I don't think so!" Vibration yelled before slashing 2 sound waves at the crate, which upon impact to the waves, blasted backwards and smashed against the metal walls of the warehouse. Ink Master stared in bewilderment at that, before quickly taking out 2 paint tubes and squirting them into the air.

Vibration walked slowly towards Ink Master, who had taken control of the liquid paint.

"You wanna fight..? I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" Ink Master yelled before she formed the liquid pain into the form of a dark green T-Rex, which gave a yell that made Toad hop on top of Blob's head.

Vibration only stared at the large reptilian creature, no fear in her eyes as she squared her feet on the floor. She stood with her left side in front of her right, to where her right arm was barely seen from Ink Master's point of view. Vibration popped her shoulder confidently, before raising her left hand and twitching the tips of her fingers to say "come at me".

The T-Rex yelled angrily before charging at Vibration, reaching the smaller being in a matter of seconds. Yet just as the T-Rex lowered it's head to eat Vibration, the girl threw a sound ball into it's mouth.

The reptile backed away, appearing to choke on the ball.

"What's happening..?" Blob whispered to Avalanche, who stared at the battle.

"A winner's being decided." was all Avalanche said back to him before they continued to watch the battle.

The T-Rex's throat suddenly bulged as a sphere-like shaped started to form in the middle of it's neck, the "skin" of the T-Rex started to tear to drip out blue and yellow paint as paper fell along with it. Vibration took a few cautious steps backwards as she realized what was about to happen.

"TAKE COVER!" Vibration yelled before ducking behind a crate, everyone followed her lead, before a loud explosion filled the room as yellow and blue paint smeared against the wall.

Everyone cautiously stepped out from their hiding places, surprised at how everything but them was covered in paint...Well..Not exactly. At the end of the warehouse was a small done-like object that was covered in pain, the object opened up to reveal Ink Master. Ink Master carefully stepped out, obviously tired and drained, before she started to fall forwards. She would have fallen to the ground, had it not been for Quicksilver rushing over to catch her.

"Easy there Sketch." Quicksilver said before running over to the group, where Magneto smiled a bit at Vibration.

"Though I may not be...Pleased...With your neutrality, I must admit, I am impressed at your ability to fight." Magneto said to the teenage girl, who stared at him.

"Thanks." Vibration grudgingly said to Magneto, who smiled at her a bit.

"Say your goodbyes, because once we leave you won't see everyone until you are done at Asteroid M." Magneto said before floating out of the room, Vibration stared at his back before looking at the still-awake Ink Master as she was placed to the ground by Quicksilver.

"Hey...Take care of yourself, 'kay kid..?" Vibration asked her best friend, who nodded her head before hugging the taller girl. Vibration stood there in partial shock before hugging the girl back, a small smile on her lips.

"Y-You also..." Ink Master whispered to Vibration, who nodded her head. For a moment the 2 stayed there, before they let go and Vibration turned to all but her brother.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't see anyone of you on Asteroid M...You especially Mystique." the blue-skinned woman glared at the sound-maker, Quicksilver raced over to Vibration's side.

"Hey, if we do meet up on Asteroid M can I get a prize for winning...?"

"...Maybe." Quicksilver grinned happily at this before he wrapped his arms around Vibration's waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Then I promise to beat Daniels." Quicksilver whispered to Vibration, who didn't respond yet still hugged Quicksilver. Once the 2 split up, and Quicksilver was given a kiss on the cheek from Vibration (Quicksilver; *FIST PUMP*!) the girl turned to Blob.

"Don't break any bones, 'kay big guy?" Vibration asked with a small grin, Blob gave a hearty laugh before picking Vibration up and hugging her.

"Hey, heh, no promises." Blob stated, Vibration rolled her eyes before kissing Blob on the cheek. Once the 2 were done with their moment, Toad held open arms out to Vibration.

"HONEY!" Toad chimed, Vibration laughed a bit at this before hugging the amphibian boy.

"'Kay hun, I'm praying that you'll make it up there." Vibration said to Toad, who grinned happily at her.

"Hey, a good-luck kiss may help meh." Toad said with a wink, Vibration rolled her eyes before kissing Toad on the cheek. Once that was done Vibration pulled Avalanche over to the corner of the room and built a small sound-proof sphere around them.

"I...I can't believe your going...Geez, it's like your getting deported for war or something..." Avalanche said as he hugged his sister, talking into her hair as she hugged him back.

"Yeah...Well...It probably is war."

"Hmmm."

The 2 stood there, before Vibration opened her mouth to sing.

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
_

Lance couldn't help but cry a few tears along with his sister, this was the song she'd sing when times were...Were just bad for them. when they would be apart.

_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
_

Rave gently took Lance's chin, and used her thumb to wipe away his tears while she let hers just flow.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go?  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

* * *

Rave waved to the group as she entered the opal colored sphere, before the sphere closed and flew away._  
_

Magneto smiled at the group, seeing their determination (besides Sketch) to join Rave up there on Asteroid M.

"Let the trial, begin." Magneto said before taking off to find a certain brother of an X-Men.

* * *

Mayhemb; Part 1, done! Stay tuned for part 2.


	21. Cauldron Pt 2

Mayhemb; I don't own X-Men Evolution or any songs used. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

This is a 2 part episode in the series, so be prepared for 2-3 chapters!

* * *

**Part 2**

**Asteroid M**

Rave sighed as she looked around the room she was in. There were plexiglass tubes, made for holding something...Or _someone_. Magneto had left a little while ago, yet he left her a message.

_Scott Summers and another will be arriving here. I want you to take them to the bathroom where clothes are awaiting them. -Magneto_

She had already been showed where the bathroom Magneto was talking about was, so now she just waited...Alone...She just hoped that Sketch was faring better.

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

Sketch was only going into Rave's room to get something, when she felt a cloth go over her face. Sketch struggled as she began to see black spots in her vision, she felt herself being pushed into her room as the attacker kicked the door shut.

"Sorry little miss, but you aren't allowed on Asteroid M. You're not _fit_, for it." Mystique growled as she continued to press the chloroform-soaked cloth against Sketch's mouth.

Sketch whimpered before her eyes slid shut and her hands fell from Mystique's now-bleeding wrist. Mystique darkly chuckled before tossing Sketch against the bed frame and bringing out a set of handcuffs.

"You aren't all the strong, aren't you." Mystique asked as she hand-cuffed Sketch to the iron bed frame in the room.

Mystique darkly chuckled as she locked Rave's bedroom door and placed a chair under the doorknob. Once that was done Mystique piled a few books onto the chair before heading downstairs, where the Brotherhood Boys waited.

"Sketch told me she isn't coming. She's still upset about Rave leaving. So, let's go." Mystique said as she led the Brotherhood Boys out, Lance was the only one a bit cautious about this, yet he sighed before joining the others.

* * *

**Asteroid M**

Rave tilted her head, where she laid on the ground, when she heard a sphere enter into the loading docks, before she heard 2 pairs of footsteps approach.

"Scott, dude, are we alone here..?" a voice asked from the hallway, Rave smirked a bit as shifted her weight on the crate where she rested. Rave rested her head in the nook of her elbow, her right hand on her hip, before Scott and Alex came in.

"You...?.!"

"You know her bro..?"

"Bro? Wow Scott, never knew a relative of yours would be this cute." Rave said with a small chuckle, enjoying the embarrassed look on the blonde's face, before Scott stepped in front of him. Oh, she was gonna enjoy this.

"What exactly are you doing here, Alvers?"

"Whoa, bro, _this_ is Alvers? This doesn't look like the Alvers were you talking about!" the blonde whispered to Scott, Rave giggled at this before sliding off the crate and sashaying towards the 2 boys.

"Don't worry your handsome head hun, I'm not the Alvers your brother talked about. But I _am_ an Alvers." Rave said as she stopped about 3 feet away from the 2 boys, Scott had a cautious eye on her while Alex blushed at her. Rave held out her hand to Alex, a charming smile playing on her lips as she took her glasses off with her right hand and placed them in her hair, having taken off her contacts earlier.

"Serenity Alvers, but most people call me Rave." Rave whispered as she continued the charming act, her eyelashes fluttering. Alex gulped a bit before taking her hand and shaking it, her voice working it's magic.

"A-Alex, Alex Summers." Alex said as he kept his eyes on Rave, who giggled happily at this. Scott suddenly stepped in, cutting off the connection between his brother and Rave.

"Listen Alvers, what exactly is going on here." Scott demanded, glaring at the smaller girl, who sighed.

"Honestly, I'd like to figure that out to hun."

"What..?" Scott asked as he quirked an eyebrow, how much did she knew?

"Magneto left me here once I finished fighting."

"HUH?" Scott and Alex asked, Rave blinked at them.

"You didn't know..? The X-Men and Magneto's recruits are battling it off to get a place here...Oh, speaking of which, Magneto wants you both to change out of your clothes. Come." Rave quickly explained as she turned around and started to walk to one of the opening doors, Alex and Scott followed about 3 yards behind her.

"Bro, why'd you blow off at her?" Alex whispered to Scott, any person with regular hearing wouldn't be able to hear them...But then again, Rave wasn't a regular person.

"You don't know her like I do. Her brother is-"

"So? That's her brother, she isn't a dude if you haven't noticed."

"No, but I'm sure _you_ noticed."

Rave couldn't help herself, she giggled at the argument before glancing over her shoulder.

"Your brother's smarter than you Shades." Rave told Scott, who growled at her while Alex looked at her in amazement.

"How-"

"I control sound waves and have advanced hearing." Rave cut Alex off, before she opened the bathroom door where the clothes laid.

"What do you think of Magneto, Alvers?"

..

..

"I don't trust him, yet what's there to lose..?" Rave asked as Alex entered the bathroom, yet Scott stayed behind a bit.

"You...Are you just gonna trust him..?"

"No...I never will...Yet I know all to well, that pretending to be a defenseless little girl helps me get the inside scoop." Scott stayed back for a bit before nodding and entered the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. For a moment Rave stayed there, thinking about everything in that small space of time, before she went back into the main room.

Yet she was surprised to see 2 new inhabitants in the room.

"S-Storm..? J-Jean..?" Rave gasped as she saw the 2, before sliding down the wall and held her head in her hands. She curled up in a ball at the sight as tears started to fill her eyes. Wh-Why was she crying..?

* * *

**Brotherhood House**

Sketch groaned as she morphed the iron bar just about half an inch above the ground. Sketch slipped out the handcuff before staggering over the the door, only to find it not budging.

"I...Hate...Mystique..." Sketch gasped as she slid down the wall, before noticing the window that was on the wall. It was a bit tall, yet if she moved the desk...Sketch stood up with shaking legs and walked over to the desk before pushing against it with her weight.

_krrrr_

_krrr_

_krrr_

Sketch couldn't help but shutter at the rancid sound, before smiling weakly when she saw the desk was in-line with the window. Carefully Sketch crawled onto the desk before pushing open the window, only to gasp as she was about to fall out the 28 foot high window. Sketch gripped onto the window frame before looking around the room, and grinned weakly when she noticed a small emergency fire-ladder in the open drawer on Rave's desk. Sketch got that before noticing the Rave's spare car keys.

**10 Minutes Later**

Sketch sighed as she reached the ground, happy to be free, before she waddled over to Rave's car. Numbly the artist opened the door before sitting down and closing the door shut. Once inside Sketch looked around before kicking open the underside of the steering wheel. Sketch then took a pencil from her belt (she's still in her mutant outfit) before drawing a small rectangular device and brought it to life. Once Sketch clicked the on button she then hooked the device up to the steering wheel's wiring. Sketch hooked the GPS, which was in the glove box, to the small device.

"_Where do you which for me to take you, m'am_." the device buzzed before Sketch tapped in an address and buckled in.

"_Destination, Xavier Institute._" the device said before it took off and Sketch fell asleep.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

**30 Minutes Later**

Sketch looked around the Institute, amazed at the damage done to the once clean building. As she looked around though, she heard voices in one of the hallways.

"H-Hello? IS ANYONE HERE?.!" Sketch yelled, cupping her hands over her mouth. Suddenly she heard a "bamf" behind her as 2 arms wound around her waist.

"Mein Meisterstück!" Kurt's voice cheered as Sketch was hugged, the artist looked back at him and smiled widely.

"Kurt! Oh, I'm glad you're safe."

"Ja, me to. I vas vorried about you." Kurt said, before remembering something, and teleporting the 2 elsewhere.

When Sketch reopened her eyes she was amazed to see the X-Jet before her...Yet she wasn't all to happy to see-

"YOU!" Sketch yelled at Mystique, who stared at her in bewilderment.

"How did you esc-"

"I CAN CONTROL INANIMATE OBJECTS YOU IDIOT!" Sketch yelled angrily before tackling Mystique, Wolverine chuckled a bit.

"I'm actually wondering if we should stay for a bit to see who'd win." Wolverine said to the others, before he went back to preparing the Jet.

* * *

**Asteroid M**

Rave breathed in a deep breath before smiling a bit at Professor Xavier as he and Magneto came in. Xavier looked to her, noticing how she didn't stare at the knocked out mutants in the plexiglass containers.

Rave muted out everything though as Xavier and and Magneto talked, yet she couldn't help but notice how Xavier's heartbeat quickened when Scott and Alex (in their new clothes) walked out.

"-We're just here to listen, that's all." Scott explained to Xavier, who wheeled back to stare at the knocked out mutants.

"What about them? Are they here to listen as well?" Scott gasped as he noticed his passed-out teammates, before sending a glare to Rave then to Magneto.

"Hey! What is this?" Scott yelled out, Magneto seemed more than happy to give an answer.

"Simply a precaution, Scott. Not everyone has the maturity to accept the need for change as you do, not yet." Rave blanked out of the conversation after that, finding no real interest in Magneto's speech. Yet she regained interest when Xavier was pushed into one of the bases of the pexiglass containers, before the glass surrounded him and smoke filled the container. Rave watched, wide-eyed as Xavier fell was knocked out before she stared back at Magneto.

She blacked out again as she watched Xavier's body, unconsciously walking over to the glass and pressing her forehead against it.

"-I'm not your enemy, nor am I Charles'. Very soon you will see the truth." Magneto said as he took off his helmet, that one phrase repeated through her head.

"I am not your enemy."...How true was that, really..?

Rave backed away from the container, sad-eyes watched the X-Men's bodies as they continued to drift. Before she succumbed to her own mind as thoughts made barriers between the world and herself.

* * *

**Xavier Institute**

Sketch huffed in annoyance as she was forced off of Mystique, who was curled up in pain. Never had Mystique been put into that kind of pain...Never...

"Come on Spot, get onto the Jet." Wolverine said as he carried Sketch onto the X-Jet. Soon the others came into the jet.

"Welcome to the first test flight of the XM-Velocity." Wolverine said as he powered up the jet and raised it to the sky, before it took off at neck-breaking speed.

* * *

**Asteroid M**

Rave had left the room to splash some water on her face, yet when she got back she was met with the most horrific sight imaginable.

Sabretooth stepped out of a large purple-glowing doorway, fur rugged onto every part of him. Once he stepped out completely, he let out a monster roar. This..This wasn't right, she could feel it inside her bones and in her soul...

"Monster..." Rave whispered out as she stared at Magneto, who smiled a bit at her, having not heard her whisper.

"This offer if for you too, Rave."

"Wh-What..?"

"Haven't you ever yearned to just scream out, never fearing that your powers would act up..? That the pain in your chest from pressing back your powers would just...Go away..?" Rave bit the inside of her cheek, knowing all to well that he was true. She did yearn for that...Badly.

"This machine will give you that and more Rave! But, it is an option to both you and the Summers'." Rave glanced nervously at her brother, who was keeping a straight face during all of this. Rave turned back to Magneto before shaking her head.

"No...NO! Th-This isn't right...I...It can't be that easy!" Rave yelled, ignoring all the attempts Magneto tried to say to comfort her doubts. Yet once Magneto realized it was useless to argue with the girl, he gave up before turning to the 2 brothers.

"Boys, it's time to reach your full potential." Magneto said, Alex looked at his older brother.

"What do you think, Scott? I want to, but...But not without you." Scott glanced from his brother to the glowing doorway that Sabretooth came out of, before nodding his head to his younger brother.

The 2 boys walked towards the door as Rave walked to stand near it, encase she had to do something.

"And now for an appreciative audience." Magneto said before pointing to the plexiglass containers, the smoke lifting from the inside. All 4 X-Men groaned, yet Jean realized what was happening first.

"Scott! No, don't!" Jean yelled as she pounded against the container, Rave's heart was racing along with everyone else's. Xavier put his fingers to his temple, sending a message to someone. From where she was Rave saw Scott turn around and held out his hand for the quickly closing door to stop, Rave was the only one to react.

Rave quickly slid into the door frame of the chamber before placing both her hands in front of her chest and pushed against the closing door. The door creaked to a stop just about 8 inches open from where Rave was, making it hard for anyone to get in or out.

"Nn...S-Scott..." Rave whimpered before she saw a furry hand come into her vision and she was lifted up, and saw Sabretooth grinning at her.

"It isn't that bad, try it." Sabretooth growled before throwing Rave into the chamber.

"LANCE!" was all Rave was able to screech out before the door sealed shut.

From outside the chamber Lance rushed to the door and tried to yank it open, yet he stopped when he heard his sister's terrified scream stop.


	22. Cauldron Finale

Mayhemb; I don't own X-Men Evolution or any songs used. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Songs; "Girl All the Bay Guys Want" by Bowling For Soup, "We're in Heaven"(slow version) by DJ Sammy, "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi

Last part of the 2-part episode. Enjooooy~!

* * *

**Part 3**

Avalanche was the first one to look up when the door opened. The first ones out were the newly formed Alex and Summers, with a smaller figure behind them.

He could have cried right then and there when he saw his little sister. It may not have looked like she had changed all that much, but he could see the truth though.

Rave's hair, the once dark brown locks, were stained a blank white while her eyes held no emotion. It was as if someone had taken his sister's soul out, and left them a lifeless doll.

"-Another benefit to your enhancement. Your minds, they're purged of useless emotion. You should have a clearer perspective of our dominant roles here on Earth." Magneto said to the 3 newly "enhanced" mutants, Rave lifted her head a bit.

"In all contrast Magneto, sir, we are not on Earth...We are on an Asteroid." Rave duly said, no humor in her voice...She...She just bluntly stated the truth.

"None the matter, you still-" Magneto was cut off when the alarm rang and a bright red light flashed, Sabretooth growled as he looked at the computer.

"AIRCRAFT!" Sabretooth yelled out, Magneto turned towards his minion.

"Really..? Let's see who it is." Magneto said as he opened the latch on the ceiling of the room, everyone could just make out a black jet above them. Magneto raised his hand to pull down the vehicle, yet was surprised when his powers didn't work. He tried once more, only with the same results. Magneto turned to Xavier, a scowl on his face.

"No metal!" Magneto declared, Professor Xavier just simply shrugged while smirking at the armored man.(Professor Xavier; *troll face*)

Magneto growled a bit at this before he turned to the 3 white-haired evolved mutants behind him.

"Boys, defend us! Rave, guard the audience." Magneto declared, the boys ran off while Rave simply stood her ground.

"I renounce your command. You are not, in any perspective I care for, my superior." Rave stated, her eyes dull as Magneto glared at her.

"_WHAT_?" Magneto yelled out in frustration, Rave simply blinked at this though.

"I have no need to follow under your command. Useless emotions such as kindness, compassion, and loyalty have been wiped away from my mind as you have stated. I go by my own rules." Rave stated before simply walking towards the machine and glared inside of it, Magneto followed her glare only to widen his eyes. Inside the machine was a large crater, possibly the size of Blob and about as wide as 5 cinder blocks. The crater was buzzing and zapped out random bolts of purple energy, the machine was damaged slightly. Was...Was this how Rave was effected differently than the boys?

"You..YOU RUINED MY MACHINE!" Magneto yelled to Rave as some of the metal in the room vibrated, the girl simply glanced at him.

"You forced me into a confined space, I simply looked towards mine and the boys' release." Magneto was about to respond when Scott and Havok came running in with a jet flying behind them. Rave took this time to go over to the panel of the machine and press a few buttons, changing some of the settings, before closing the door to it.

Jean placed her fingers on her temple, gaining partial control of Havok and Scott, and managed to get them out of the jet's path. Yet still, the 2 boys were then buried underneath several rocks that fell from above due to the jet's tail hitting the wall.

A "bamf" was heard by the jet, revealing Nightcrawler and Sketch popping in while beside them Shadowcat and Spyke phased through the side. The hatch on top of the roof was then punched open by Toad, who jumped out alone with Wolverine. Finally Mystique climbed out of the jet, and smirked at everyone's surprised expression.

"Knock, knock." Mystique taunted to the group, Magneto started to levitate in the air.

"Mystique! You never could take no for an answer." Magneto was able to say before Mystique gave out a battle cry and sent a variety of kicks towards the man.

Wolverine, following Mystique's no-time-wasting attitude, jumped onto the glass containers that held everyone and cut the wires above them. One of the wires was the power line to keeping the glass up, because once the lines were cut the containers opened.

"Where's the X-Jet!.?" Wolverine asked Professor Xavier, who got out of the containers with the rest of them.

"Observation deck, that way!" Professor Xavier said as he pointed in a direction, Wolverine turned to the others.

"Gather there-!" Wolverine was cut off when Sabretooth jumped on top of him, destroying the containers.

**-Elsewhere-**

**(really just a different part of the room)**

Sketch stared at Rave, who simply looked at her.

"R...Rave..?"

"Yes, that is my name. Along with that I am called Serenity, Vibration, and on dreadful occasion Hot Stuff."

"Rave what...What happened to you...?"

"I've been reborn, made anew." Sketch stared at her once-best friend in shock, she had never spoken like this! This...This wasn't their Rave!

"Rave, please, i-it's me! Sylvia! Sketch! Kid!" Sketch tried as she gripped onto Rave's shoulders, the white-haired girl simply slapped her hands away.

"I ask you to refrain from touching me."

Sketch stared in bewilderment at this, before she just snapped and tackled Rave. The white-haired girl growled as she and Sketch tousled with each other on the ground, not even noticing how Sketch was etching her headphones over her ears. The fight continued until the 2 were in the hallway that lead to the X-Jet, where Sketch finally kicked Rave into a corner before standing up.

"Forgive me, Rave." Sketch said before her hands glowed yellow and Rave's headphone wires hog-tied Rave up. Rave yelled angrily as she tried to break free of the her restraints, Sketch knew all the wiser and had made sure to make the wires inside with Adamantium (the same stuff that Wolverine's body and claws are made of). Sketch crouched down and fiddled with Rave's iPod before blasting out a song.

**8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
**

**And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!**

**Cause she is watchin' wrestling**  
**Creamin' over tough guys**  
**Listenin' to rap metal**  
**Turntables in her eyes-**

Rave screamed out in pain at this, causing Sketch to fly back against the wall. The artist groaned as she tried to stand-up, noticing how there was an increase in pressure inside the hallway. Sketch lifted her hand again and chanced the song once more, not wanting to give up.

-**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven-**

Tears streamed down Rave's face, the reason was foreign to the once-musician. Where were theses emotion coming from? Why did her heart beat quicken at these soft lyrics as if they were hymns?

All around them the 2 girls could plainly see rocks and debris falling from the ceiling, as if the place was going into meltdown.

"Rave...Please...I know you're in there!" Sketch yelled out, ignoring what was happening around them. Rave gave out another scream, that had enough force to knock Sketch out.

"WE GOTTA MOVE!" Blob yelled from down the hallway before turning the corner to see the 2 girls, Avalanche and Toad right behind him.

"SKETCH! RAVE!" Avalanche yelled as he rushed over to them, Blob quickly helped Sketch up while Avalanche went down on his knees to his sister.

"Release me." Rave whispered angrily as she glared through her bleached-ivory locks, Avalanche stared at her sadly as he brushed her bangs away.

"Sis...C'mon, it's _me_. Your annoying brother, the one who hogs the shampoo." Avalanche whispered to his sister, searching her eyes for any sign of the music-lover. Rave breathed heavily as she looked at her brother, emotions slowly filling in.

"...L...Lance..." Rave gasped out as she pressed her forehead against her brother, her eyes clenched tight.

"C'mon sis, you can fight this." Avalanche encouraged, before he turned to see that Blob and Toad were running to the jet. Avalanche looked at his sister before picking her up and running as fast as he could, where was Pietro when you needed him..? Due to her shoulder bumping against Avlanache's chest, the iPod switched songs yet again.

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud**

**It's my life**  
**It's now or never**  
**I ain't gonna live forever**  
**I just want to live while I'm alive**  
**(It's my life)**  
**My heart is like an open highway**  
**Like Frankie said**  
**I did it my way**  
**I just wanna live while I'm alive**  
**It's my life**

Rave gritted her teeth as she felt the words pound into her head, trying to hold back the notion to jump out of her brother's arms and just sing and dance. Avalanche looked down at his sister, knowing that look all to well, and smirked at her a bit.

"Don't fight the music sis." Avalanche whispered to his sister, before they boarded the X-Jet.

* * *

Once inside Rave had managed to wiggle out of the her restraints a bit and could probably get free, she was just waiting for the right time. From her seat she could just barely see Scott and Havok run towards the X-Jet, and she could also see Sketch having a bandage wrap around her head by Storm. Had...Had she hurt her that badly..? A lump formed in Rave's stomach. What was this feeling called...?...Guilt..?

The entire ship rocked back-and-forth suddenly before they dived down, Rave had to grip onto Blob's back to make herself stable. Rave slipped out of her restrains then and there, giving her enough time to brace herself as the jet crashed down back onto the Earth.

Everyone watched as Scott and Havok shot their powers up at the Asteroid M, which was coming to a slow halt. Rave noticed how the debris was falling everywhere...If...If there was a big enough piece...Then...Then they'd all be...

_They...They can't do this by themselves_! Rave declared in her head before she ran to the back of the jet and opened the door before jumping out. From where she was she'd have an ample opportunity to take it down...Yet...She turned back and noticed how her brother was staring at her, she was to close to them to take the shot.

"Rave! What are you-" Rave didn't stick around to hear her brother's question, and quickly took off running. Once she was halfway between the jet and the 2 powered-up boys, she aimed her head up high and let out a screech.

* * *

Sketch groaned as she woke up to a ringing in her ear...Wait...That wasn't just in her ear...The artist sat up, and stared out the window as she watched the 3 mutants work.

Scott and Havok held their own to split up Asteroid M, while Rave was sending out visible sound-waves-No...A visible screech, that sent most of the debris away from the X-Jet and the group.

From the Asteroid though a red pulse emitted, hitting the 3 morphed mutants, who then fell to the ground.

"RAVE!" Sketch yelled as she and Jean, who was holding onto Scott's glasses, ran out of the X-Jet.

* * *

Rave groaned as she got up from the ground, her shoulder ached from where she connected with the hard surface beneath her. Carefully Rave rose her hand to sweep her brown hair our of her ey-wait...Brown hair..? Rave blinked a few more times as she looked at her once-again brown locks, her music pounding into her neck from where her headphones had slipped

She looked over and smiled when she saw blonde-hair and brown-hair on the 2 Summers' boys, before she was suddenly tackled from behind.

"WH-WHOA!" Rave yelled as she turned around, before meeting with black hair.

"R-Rave...Oh god, Rave!" Sketch sobbed as she held onto Rave's shirt, scared that she'd leave, as she let out happy tears.

Rave paused as she stared down at her sobbing best friend, before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and rested her head in her black locks.

"I...It's me Sketch...Don't worry." Rave whispered happily, a small smile tinged both her and Sketch's lips.

"Thank god."

Rave felt tears slip out her own eyes also as she felt like...Well...Herself again.

* * *

Rave and Sketch watched beside the Brotherhood Boys (besides Pietro, who was still knocked out) as the X-Men talked together.

"Huh...I wonder what's gonna happen to us?" Toad said as he sat on the rock, Avalanche looked up to the sky where Asteroid M once floated.

"2 metal spheres shot out of that asteroid before it blew. Mystique's out there, believe it...And she'll be back." Avalanche declared before he turned to look at his sister, who was chuckling.

"Then we'll give 'er a hell of a welcome back party." Rave declared, Sketch nodded her head in agreement. Avalanche couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the 2 girls, before he turned to face the 2 girls.

"Sis, Sketch...If you wanna join the X-Geek-I mean...Xavier's students...I understand." Rave and Sketch blinked at him before Rave laughed a bit.

"Sorry bro, your stuck with me till I decide you can live on your own!" Rave declared as she threw an arm over her brother's shoulder, Sketch giggled in the background.

"Besides, we're not even on anyone's side. We're neutral." Sketch added in also, grinning at the boys' shocked expressions. Avalanch smiled a bit at his sister, a plan forming in his head.

"Then at least stay with them every so often, 'kay? You both are too good for that dump we call a home." Rave was honestly touched by Lance's idea, and smiled a bit at him before nodding her head.

"M'kay...Just so I can make new material to pound ya with." Rave declared, throwing in a wink. Avalanch chuckled at this before letting his sister go and walking over to Xavier.

"Xavier, ya mind my little idea?" Avalanche asked, figuring that the old man could just read his mind to figure out what he was talking about. Xavier did as such, and smiled a bit at Avalanche.

"I don't see how this arangment could harm anyone...Alright." Xavier stated, all the X-Men were confused by this.

"Uh...Professor..?" Scott asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, the older man wheeled his chair to face Jean.

"Jean, when we get back would you mind setting up 2 new rooms?" Sketch stepped in at this, smiling a bit.

"That won't be necessary sir, I can just draw up mine and Rave's rooms." Kitty blinked at this, before she squealed and tackle-hugged the artist.

"You both are staying! WOOOHOOO!" Kitty cheered, soon the other X-Men were ecstatic with the news. Rave looked back and smiled a bit at her brother, who nodded to her.

This wasn't goodbye, this was just a so long.


	23. Breakfast

Mayhemb; I don't own any songs used or the X-Men. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Songs; "Wake Up" by Hilary Duff, "Someone's Watching over Me" by Hilary Duff

* * *

Rave sighed happily as she looked around her new room in the Institute. It was Monday morning, and for once, she was okay with going to school.

She and Sketch had already been here 2 days in a row, 1 day to help rebuild the living room and move in. Then the 2 girls slept in their new rooms.

Her room was, in her own words, beautiful. The walls were a metallic chrome color, the floor was a black carpet, and there was a floor-to-ceiling window that had dark blue curtains. On both sides of the window there were black-iron bookshelves that touched the ground and went to about 5 feet high and were filled with books and CDs. To the left of the wall with the window was her black-iron poster bed that had white-sheets spewing over the top of the dark blue comforter set. On both sides of the bed were small bedside tables with black candelabra that had electric candles. In the middle of her room there was also an electric candle chandelier that had small crystals that gave the room a "Phantom of the Opera" feel.

On the wall opposite of her bed was her black wood vanity, an oak door that lead to her walk-in closet, and finally a door that lead to her to the bathroom she and Sketch shared. Then across the window, and a bit to the left, was the door that lead to the hallway outside.

In all the corners of the room were large speakers, while over her vanity was a plasma TV and a stereo.

Carefully Rave rose from her bed and stared out the window at the balcony she shared with Sketch, wondering if the artist liked her room as much as Rave liked hers.

Rave then put on her headphones and turned on the music before going over to the bathroom.

"-_I put my makeup on a Saturday night  
I try to make it happen  
Try to make it all right  
I know I make mistakes  
I'm living life day to day  
It's never really easy but it's ok_-"

* * *

Sketch grinned at her room, loving it to no end.

Her walls were each different colors due to them being different surfaces; east was a chalkboard, north was a whiteboard, south was dark blue magnetic paint, and west was a beautiful assortment of colors.

On her east wall was the window that reached to the ceiling and floor with crème curtains, yet near the top were rectangles of chalkboard to fill in some of the space. Right (to her, which is south) of the wall was her red-wood poster bed that had silver sheets cascading down over her white comforter set.

Right to that (west) was the assorted-colored wall that had the door that lead out to the hallways. Beside the door was a few chests, her white wood vanity, and drawers of art supplies and photo albums neatly arranged to her liking.

Then finally to the north was the whiteboard wall that had 3 doors on it. The one furthest to the left was an electric blue and lead to her walk-in closet. The middle door was a rose-red that had black flowers etched into it, this door lead into her and Rave's shared bathroom that had 2 of everything...And a wall-divider. Then the last door, closest to the window, was a spring green that gave her a small little garden...What..? She needed a place to go to when she wanted to get away from people.

Carefully Sketch got up and walked to her vanity and smiled brightly at her reflection. This place...It...It reminded her so much of home..! Quickly Sketch got dressed to go downstairs and have breakfast with the others.

* * *

Sketch smiled as she came into the dining room, everyone was already in there it seemed.

"Good morning Sketch, I take it you slept well?" Professor Xavier asked as Sketch sat down beside Kurt at the end of the table, the girl nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you." Sketch replied before she and the others resumed eating. Truth be told, it was nice to be able to eat without having to duck under tossing food or hold your breath because of a Blob-Bomb or Todd's morning...Smell...After a little while though, Professor Xavier noticed something missing...Or someone, rather.

"Sketch, is Rave not coming down to breakfast?" great...Now Sketch was left to explain to the Professor about Rave's eating habits.

"Well...Uh...No, she isn't."

"May I ask why?"

"Can we just leave Rave out of our mornings..?" Scott muttered under his breath, glaring at his cereal. The day before Rave and Kurt had "gratefully" pelted Scott, while he was in his car, with water balloons as a "free car wash and shower".

"Well...See...Rave's body works off of sound waves...She doesn't really need to eat per-say, it's like...Well...The sound waves _are_ her food."

"Whoa that's, like, so cool! So she'll, like, never gain weight..?" Kitty asked from across the table, Sketch blinked at her a bit before thinking it over.

"I...Have no clue really...I've never really been around Rave when she's actually had to eat..."

"But, like, all she needs to do is, like, listen to music...Right..?"

"Well...It isn't that simple either...See, Rave also has to account for all the vitamins she doesn't get through pills and snacks to...Actually...Now that I'm thinking of it, I've never seen that girl eat a meal before." Sketch said the last part to herself, placing her head in her hand as she thought about it. She saw Rave snack, that's for sure...But...No, she'd never eaten a real meal before...But then again, when she saw the orphanage's food, she didn't blame her.

"Nonetheless, she should join us. I'll contact her and-"

"That won't do you any good Professor, when Rave's in her morning routine she won't react to anything." Sketch quickly cut off the older man, who blinked at her before smiling a bit.

"That is quiet alright, but I do believe she should at least be with us during this time. After all, we are a family here." that was what threw Sketch off, a family...Rave never had a real family, only her brother and Sketch...

Sketch slowly got out of her seat, and smiled at the Professor. "Then I'll get her." was all Sketch said before walking out of the room, a smile playing on her lips as she did so.

Once she was out Scott turned to the Professor with a small scowl. "Professor, I still don't think Rave belongs here."

"I know you don't Scott, but Lance thinks this place would be better for her."

* * *

Sketch cautiously stepped into Rave's room, to see the girl was out on the balcony with a towel under her hair and her head bobbing to music. Slowly Sketch closed the door behind her before walking to where she was beside the musician, who didn't notice her. Rave was in her own little world.

Shyly Sketch poked Rave's shoulder, causing the girl to blink and came back to Earth, before turning to the artist. Slowly Rave lowered her headphones and quirked her eye at the smaller girl, who smiled a bit at her.

"Professor would like it if you would join everyone in the dinning room. He understands that you don't eat, but he still wants you to be there."

..."...Okay..." was all Rave said before she tossed the towel back into the bathroom, it landed in the sink, before she lead Sketch back out into the hallway.

* * *

Kitty grinned when she saw the 2 girls enter the room, hopping up and phasing through the table even just so she could hug Rave.

"Like, Rave! I'm still, like, so stoked you're here!" Kitty chimed, not even noticing how Rave stiffened at the touch. She wasn't normally touched like this so early in the morning, causing her to have to repress her instincts of tossing Kitty over her shoulders.

"Diddo..." Rave managed to mutter as she patted Kitty's back, pleasing the valley-girl. Kitty then let go of Rave and went back to her seat, while Sketch etched Rave to the end of the table across from her own seat. Jean smiled a bit as Rave sat down beside her, the musician was still a bit tense as she sat down and tried to relax.

"Did you enjoy your first night here, Rave?" Storm asked as she found the tension unbearable, Rave stiffly nodded her head before staring at the plate in front of her.

"You gonna eat Treble, or did ya have enough music..?" Logan asked as he smirked a bit, Rave didn't move her head yet stared up at Logan.

"Actually I was almost done with my breakfast..." Rave replied, if mornings were like this often here she'd probably move out in a week. Rave looked at the food around the table, her eyes scanning over some of the foods and lingering on others. She never had to actually eat breakfast, so she never had to actually learn any of the names of the food...Yet now...Well...

_tap tap tap_

Rave looked up a bit to see Sketch tapping her finger on the table, before the artist raised her hands.

"_What do you want to eat?_" Sketch asked through sign language, Rave smiled a bit at her and raised her own hands nervously.

"_Those...Circle things look good._" Rave replied, Sketch looked around the table before noticing what Rave was talking about.

"_Those are cinnamon buns, ask for them to pass the plate and try one!_" Sketch declared before she placed her hands down, Rogue quirked an eyebrow at the 2.

"Ya mind tellin' us what you both 're talkin' 'bout?" Rogue asked, Rave stiffened a bit before she smiled bashfully.

"Uh...Pass the cinnamon...Cinnamon buns, please.." Rave said in a hushed voice, Jean smiled at her before levitating the plate to Rave, who cautiously took one off and smiled at the red-head.

"Uh..Thanks...Jean.." Jean couldn't help but smile a bit more, glad that Rave used her name. Once the group returned to eating Rave was about to eat her cinnamon bun...When she noticed that Sketch was video taping her. Rave stared at her best friend with her mouth open, Sketch giggled at her a bit.

"Sorry, figured Lance would want to see your reaction." Scott looked up from his cereal at the name, before noticing what Rave and Sketch were doing.

"What, this your first cinnamon bun or something Alvers..?" Scott joked, yet at the the odd silence he got he realized that he was actually right. Rave dropped the cinnamon bun and scooted out of her chair, her bangs hiding her face.

"It was...Nice...Joining you all for breakfast, but I gotta go." Rave said as she got up and walked out the door, not looking at anyone.

If there was one thing Rave had learned from her brother, is that her image and reputation was everything. If they knew that the orphanage she and Lance grew up in never really gave them...Those kinds of things, who knows how she'd be differently viewed...?

Back in the dinning room Sketch flicked her camera off, before grabbing an apple and pushing her chair back so she could leave.

"Thanks for breakfast, but I gotta go also." Sketch quickly said before running after Rave, the group sat in silence before they awkwardly returned to eating...All besides Scott, who got up from his seat and walked out of the room also.

* * *

Sketch knocked hesitantly on Rave's door, hoping that she'd hear her.

"Rave..? C'mon, it's me...You need ta talk or some-Rave..?" Sketch stopped mid-question when she opened the door and saw that the musician wasn't there. Where could she be..?

* * *

Scott smiled a bit as he watched Rave run through the danger room, doing rather good against the equipment. Yet what caught him off guard was when the girl stared to sing.

"_All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight  
_

Scott didn't notice, but he was slowly stepping towards the singing girl.

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me-_"

Scott accidentally kicked over Rave's water bottle as he stepped forward, causing Rave to stop singing and turned to him with a panicked expression.

"You're not half bad Alv-...Rave.." Scott stated as he fully walked into the room once Rave showed no sign of moving from her frozen position, the musician only stared at him.

"Uh...Look...I..I'm sorry if what I asked kinda...Hit a nerve, okay..?" Scott tried to say as he got closer to Rave, who didn't say anything yet turned towards him.

"I...I don't know if you and Lance...Well...How you guys lived, so...It really wasn't all that great of me to make fun of your past."

"...It's...It's alright, just..Just don't do it again, deal..?" Scott smiled a bit at Rave, seeing the girl talk was a good sign.

"Deal...Hey, you want a ride to school...? I got room in my car and-"

"S'okay Scott, you don't have to pretend to be my friend...Besides, I have my own car to ya know." Rave quickly said before brushing past the teenage boy, who frowned at her a bit.

"I wasn't pretending."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Sketch grinned happily when she saw Rave walk into the musician's room, their prepared backpacks by Rave's bed.

"Hey, you okay..?"

"Fine, fine...Just...Gotta get used to this, ya know..?"

"Yeah, I know."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, but at least I can say I understand." Rave smirked a bit at the younger girl before ruffling her hair a bit and grabbed her backpack.

"Let's go Sketch, we gotta get to school. Lance said he's giving one of the jocks a wedgie, and I ain't missing it." Sketch couldn't help but smile even more at this, Rave was back.

"'Kay!" Sketch chimed before grabbing her own backpack and running after Rave, who was already twirling her car keys in her hands.

* * *

Mayhemb; Reviews welcomes!


	24. Family

Mayhemb; I don't own any songs used or X-Men Evolution. I do own my OC's and my ideas. .

* * *

Rave smiled a bit she watched the rain tap against the windows in one of the Institute's many rooms. Today marked the 3rd day of her and Sketch staying at the Institute...Well...Actually, Rave's 3rd day. Rave would go back to the Brotherhood House for 2 days, much to her enjoyment. Yet she was told to come back today by her brother...Geez, why can't he just listen to her?

Truth be told, she didn't even want to stay here right now. In 2 days (on Saturday) all the families (or parts of them) would be coming to the Institute for a big Thanksgiving Banquet, and Rave figured that Lance probably wasn't all-too welcomed.

_tap tap tap_

Rave groaned a bit as she watched the rain, she yearned for her music. Rave's iPod was charging in her room right now, and it was about 4:45, so she doubted anyone would be up-

"Do you have a moment..?" a voice asked from behind Rave, who turned around on the cushioned couch to see Storm.

"Uh...Sure, is there something wrong Miss Storm..?" Storm couldn't help but smile a bit at the young girl, whose eyes were filled with all sorts of emotions.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want you to see Evan's video." Rave quirked an eyebrow, video..?...What was she-

"Oh! That video he made for Social Science, right..?"

"Yes. That one, he did rather good on it. And I was wondering if you'd like to watch it with me." Rave couldn't help but smile at the offer, and nodded her head happily. Soon Rave found herself sitting with Storm in the living room, with the video loading. When the video started they saw a view of Bayville with the word "Family" over the city.

"Welcome to Bayville, my new home. It's really kinda laid back here compared to New York, where I'm from. But I'm gettin' used to it."

The scene changed to show Evan on his skateboard, riding a rail while the words "A File By Evan Daniels" appeared.

"That's me-Evan Daniels, thrashin' skater."

Scene switch to show the X-Men students and Logan stretching in karate gi's.

"This film is about what's important to me, and that's my family. I mean, these guys aren't my real family, but they've kinda taken me in. Ya know..?"

Rave couldn't help but smile a bit as the video continued and laughed along with Storm at all the funny parts.

Yet she couldn't help but blink when after Kurt dancing, there was a small shot of her and Sketch walking down the school hallways together.

"Then there are these lovely ladies."

The scene changed to one of Sketch drawing on her sketchbook, Rave couldn't help but wonder when this happened.

"This is Sketch. She's a really nice girl and her and Kurt have a thing for each other. Don't tell them I said that, okay..? Anyway, Sketch is amazing at drawing and art stuff, check it out!" Sketch smiled a bit to the camera before holding up her sketchbook, which had a picture of Evan video tapping her on it. Rave smiled a bit at this before the scene changed to Rave laying back on the grass and thinking.

"Then this, this is Rave. I mean...That isn't her real name or anything, but she kinda doesn't talk about her past all that much. She and Sketch don't actually live with us, but they're both really great friends of mine...Rave a bit more than Sketch...Rave is an amazing musician and singer, she also knows how to have a good time and is often seen with Kurt playing pranks on people. I sometimes wonder what happened to her before she and her brother came to Bayville, but I won't pry. I trust that they'll tell us when the time's right, ya know..?" Rave frowned a bit at that, before noticing how the ending slide of the video was a collage of everyone.

Once the video came to a stop, the 2 girls sat there for a moment in silence.

"Why are you awake this early, Miss Storm..?"

"I could be asking you the same thing."

"I always wake up this early...I used to make breakfast for a lot of people back where me and Lance came from..." It was unusual for Rave to be open to people, but she had to at least try.

"May I ask, why would you make breakfast...? Would you take turns with your parents and brother...?" Storm asked, softly staring at Rave. The musician bit the inside her cheek as she debated whether or not to tell what her life was really like.

...

Lance was making her stay here for some reason...So she had to try, right..?

...

"Well...I...Me and Lance...We never really had any..." Rave was able to whisper out as she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, placing herself in a small ball of solitude. Storm blinked at her for a bit, before her eyes widened when she realized what Rave meant.

"Oh...Oh Rave, I'm...I...We never thought that you..." Storm was at a lose of words, feeling bad about how everyone was talking about family and their parents while Rave had her brother.

"It's okay...I mean, you get used to it...'nd it's not like I was alone or anything, I've always had Lance and Sketch to be there for me." for another moment the 2 fell into silence, before Rave remembered something.

"Actually...Miss Storm, you never answered me. Why are you still up..?" Storm couldn't help but giggle a bit at this, before smiling kindly to Rave.

"I heard footsteps and a person walking around, and decided to check up on it." Rave couldn't help but give an embarrassed blush, she hadn't meant for anyone to wake up.

"Sorry."

"It's quiet alright...But would you like to help me make breakfast..?" Rave couldn't help but smile at the offer, before she and Storm went to the kitchen.

* * *

Sketch could honestly say that she was the most surprised when she and the others walked into the dinning room to see a buffet-like arrangement on the table.

Scrambled eggs, sunny-side up eggs, boiled eggs, pitches of different drinks, a coffee and tea kettle, a plate of toast, bacon, sausage links, pancakes, waffles...Geez, who had enough time to make this stuf-Sketch grinned a bit when she realized who made this, before she and the others sat down.

"Whoa, did Storm make all of this herself..?" Scott asked as he looked around, wondering whether or not to actually eat anything in case some more food came out. As if by magic, Rave came in with a platter of cinnamon buns while wearing a dark blue apron. She was happily humming a tune before she stopped and stared at everyone.

...

...

...

"Uh...Morning...?" Rave tried, trying her best to be a bit more friendly. Professor Xavier smiled a bit from his seat, obviously pleased at the attempt.

"Good morning to you as well, Rave. Did you sleep well..?" Rave nodded her head to the man before she continued her way in and placed the cinnamon buns between the pancakes and a bowl of fruit.

"Did you, like, make all of this...?" Kitty asked, before Storm came in with a jug of milk.

"I helped a little." Storm said with a smile before she took her seat between Xavier and Logan, while Rave scooted to her seat beside Jean.

"Um...Pass the cinnamon buns, please...?" Rave asked Jean, who smiled at her a bit before passing her the cinnamon bun. This time Rave didn't look up when she felt Sketch's camera on her, and just took a bite.

...

"It's like an angel gave me a rainbow-tart that unicorns made and sirens implanted their songs into." Rave said as a tear fell down her cheek, giggling a bit at her own silliness. Sketch couldn't help but smile happily at this as she put the video camera away, before talking to Jean about something to do with Photography.

Rave smiled a bit as she felt herself relax while having a conversation with Kitty about Dance Team, this...This wasn't so bad. Yet even with the slight added relaxation, Rave couldn't help but jump a bit when Professor Xavier said both her's and Sketch's names.

"I'd greatly appreciate it if the 2 of you would allow me

to aid you in your power's development. I'd like to teach you both while you stay here." Professor Xavier explained, Sketch grinned at this while Rave paled at the thought as memories of "Asteroid M" flashed through her mind.

"I'd love to..!" Sketch chimed before looking over to see that Rave was looking at her plate with a sick expression, rubbing her forearms as a chill ran up her spine.

"I'll...Uh...Think about it...Excuse me." Rave said before getting up and leaving the room, before coming back quickly to take another cinnamon bun and _then_ leaving.

Once breakfast was done, Sketch approached the Professor.

"Uh...Professor...?"

"Yes Sketch?"

"I...I think I may have an idea of how to make Rave...Open up a bit."

"Oh..? And that idea maybe...?"

* * *

Rave sighed as she packed up her school bag, kind of mad at herself for chickening out again. How could she be so weak sometimes..? A knock came from her door, Rave just threw her hand in the direction to unlock it. The person on the other side took the hint and came in, while shutting the door behind them.

Rave didn't have to look back to see who it was, the wheel chair's sound was proof enough.

"I'm sorry for running away Professor."

"It's quite alright Rave, you are just not used to these sort of things. Yet, I'd like to know why that is."

"I...Well...It's just...I've never been part of a full family, ya know...? I mean...Heh, I'm pretty sure you read my mind or something to figure this all out and-"

"That is where you're quite wrong, I would not intrude on your personal life, unless you're comfortable with that. And given the signs you show by just being asked what's wrong you clearly aren't comfortable." Rave stared a bit at the ground at this, a bit sad at how true that was.

"Well...Thank you, Professor."

"Your welcome...But I'd like to ask you something."

"Which is...?"

"How would you feel, about coordinating the music at the Banquet?"

"I thought Jean and Miss Storm were doing that."

"Well, heh, the banquet has been changed a bit. We've relocated it to a nice banquet hall in town, where several more people could come. Including the Brotherhood." Rave almost dropped her backpack at this, before she turned to the wheel-chair bound man.

"R..Really..?"

"Yes, really. It was all Sketch's idea...She worries about you, very much."

"I...I know...Thank you sir, this is...This is amazing, really." Professor Xavier couldn't help but smile at how Rave seem to have become a different person then who she was in the dinning room meer moments ago.

"Your welcome, all I ask is that you try and let us help you. With school, with relationships...We're a family here Rave, and you mustn't forget that."

..."I...I won't...Never again."

"Good, then I suggest you go. Sketch is already waiting in your car." Rave nodded to him as she walked past him, only to turn around and give him a small hug.

"Thank you..." Rave whispered happily before running off to find Sketch, Xavier was left sitting in the hallway smiling at the newest addition to the family.

* * *

Mayhemb; Reviews welcomes!


	25. Banquet pt 1-the families

Mayhemb; WE GOT UP TO 1,000 VIEWS! YAY!

I don't own any songs used or X-Men Evolution. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Part 1 of the Banquet

* * *

Professor Xavier smiled as he watched the X-Men and Brotherhood (after some "persuasion" (threatening) from Rave) decorate the banquet hall, the guests would be arriving in about 2 and a half hours from the hotel that the older man had let them stay at.

Lance, Kitty, Fred, and Pietro were working on setting up the stage  
Sketch, Scott, and Rogue were working on setting up the tables.  
Jean, Kurt, Todd, and Evan were setting up some of the higher up decorations.  
Then Rave was busy checking out that everything was alright with the entertainment.

Storm was out making sure they had enough food (especially with Fred), and Wolverine was making sure the families had the correct transportation to the event.

"'Kay, you guys ready for sound check or what?" Rave asked as she came out on stage with a few microphone stands and some new microphones. Already on the stage was a turn tables, 2 speakers on both sides of the stage, a dark red grand piano, and a few chairs.

"You're set to go Hot Stuff." Pietro said as he, Lance, and Fred got done adjusting the piano, Kitty had finally made up her mind on where it should go. Rave reluctantly nodded to him as she stationed the microphones before carrying a small stand and microphone to the piano. Once Rave set up the microphone onto the piano and adjusted it, she took a seat and began to play whatever came into her mind.

_Hands touch,  
eyes meet,  
sudden silence,  
sudden heat  
_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl.  
He could be that boy,  
but I'm not that girl  
_

_Don't dream too far,  
don't lose sight of who you are,  
don't remember that rush of joy.  
He could be that boy,I'm not that girl_

Rave couldn't help but smile as she heard the piano clink in every right way, before she stood up and looked around the room with a small smile. The entire room was about half the size of a High school Gym, and only half as high. With white plaster walls and dark brown wood floors, the place didn't look all that nice for a party. But with the streamers, colorful tables, and balloons it was...It was brought to life.

"I do believe, that we're done setting up." Professor Xavier said to the group, who smiled gratefully before they all left to get dolled up.

* * *

Sketch couldn't help but smile brightly as she stood by the Professor and Jean to welcome guests. Everyone was wearing what they had worn for the dance, and Wolverine was wearing a tie! The only ones not here (from the Institute and/or the Brotherhood) was Rave and Storm, who left a bit before the party to pick up some last-minute stuff.

Already Alex, Evan's parents, and Kitty's parents were inside. So they just had to wait for Jean's family, Kurt's parents, Sketch's brothers, and Todd's mom. That was when a black limo came up to the road and stopped, to let out Jean's family ( (them and Kurt's family are) based off the glimpse we got in "On Angel's Wings").

Her dad had dark brown hair and dark green eyes, a mustache graced his upper lip. He stood about 3-4 inches over Jean's height and was wearing a dark red long-sleeved button-down shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Her mom also had dark brown shoulder-length hair and green eyes. She was a bit under Jean's height and was wearing a black ankle-length dress with 3-inch straps, a shawl over her shoulders, and black flats.

Then there was Jean's sister who had light brown hair and green eyes like the rest of the family. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her ankles and had thin straps, along with black wedges.

"Mom, dad, Taryn (I have no clue what her name is, made up)! Glad you could make it." Jean exclaimed happily as she went over and hugged her family, who expressed their own aknowledments towards there family member also.

"Have a nice time." Sketch said as the family went inside, the Professor smirked a bit at the artist.

"If you are ever tired, then you can always go inside Sketch."

"No thank you Professor, I won't leave you out here." the Professor couldn't help but smile a bit at her before another black limo pulled up, another 4 members came out.

One was a old woman with white hair and dark brown eyes, and was a bit over Sketch's height. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves and silver vines strewn all over it, with dark brown flats.

The man beside her had a section of black hair surrounded on both sides by white, and dark brown eyes. He had about 5 inches over the first woman, and was wearing a dark brown tuxedo, white button-up shirt, red tie, and black shoes.

Then the last person was a woman who was younger than them and had dark grey hair, gold eyes, slightly pale skin, and was almost at Sketch's height. This woman wore a dark green ankle-length long-sleeved dress, black heels, and a black jacket.

Clinging onto the grey-haired woman was a little 5-year old girl with grey hair, pale skin, and large dark brown eyes, who went to about Sketch's waist. The girl was wearing a light pink frilly dress like the ones you would put on dolls, and ruby slippers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wagner, and Mrs. Tolansky, we're glad you could make it. You as well little Stacy." the Professor stated to the group, who kindly smiled at him before going inside after they were also greeted by Sketch.

"Then, I presume, we're just waiting on your family to show up, correct..?" Xavier asked the artist, who nodded her head before grinning when she saw the final black limo pull up and out stepped 4 people; 3 boys and 1 girl.

One of the boys was Dylan, he still had short black hair, and blue eyes. But now he had caramel skin and was a little more buffed up. He was wearing a lovely black tuxedo, dark blue button-down shirt, black dance shoes, white tie, and a bouquet of white roses and red hibiscuses were in his hand.

The grown girl beside him was his fiance, Margret. Margret had dark coco skin, black waist-length hair, bright blue eyes, and was only an inch under Dylan (who was a bit over 6 feet). She was wearing a white cashmere shirt, black cardigan, her engagement ring, black pants, and red mary jane shoes.

The older of the 2 boys left was Hank, the youngest in the Robert's family who was born a little bit before the car accident. He was only 9 right now, but still he was growing into a fine young man. He had ear-length black hair, baby blue eyes, and light coco skin. He was wearing a white button down shirt, grey pants, brown loafers, and a black bow-tie.

Then finally, was little Lou who was Dylan and Margret's little bundle o' joy. Lou had his mother's skin, yet his dad's hair and eyes. He was only 1 year old, yet he was looking rather spiffy. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, black shorts, and black shoes.

"Hey sis, hope ya don't mind but I sorta brought Margret and Lou." Dylan apologized, the hints of their families' french accent peaking out just a tiny bit as he spoke and presented Sketch with the bouquet.

"Why would I mind? It gives me an excuse to see my adorable nephew!" Sketch chimed before strolling over to Lou and Margret, who smiled as Sketch coed over the baby boy.

"Hey, what about me..? I carried this little guy for more than 9 months now!" Margret said with a small laugh, Sketch joined in with her.

"Okay, I _guess_ that allows you to be here to." the group couldn't help but laugh as they entered, all besides Professor Xavier, who had to wait for Storm and Rave.

"Go on inside, we'll be in before you know it." Xavier reassured Sketch, who smiled at him before running off to join her siblings.

* * *

Storm smiled as she saw Rave handle most of the bags, so the weather-control only had to carry 2.

"Really, I can take some if you want." Storm stated, enjoying the feel of her ocean blue strapless dress and straw sandals she was wearing.

"No, I'm good, thanks." Rave said from behind the bag that was covering her face. She would not let a few (7) bags get the best of her!

"Storm, Rave, I'm glad it didn't take you all that long to get everything." Professor Xavier said as the 2 came up to the door, Storm smiled at him.

"We're glad also." Storm stated with a giggle before taking 3 bags from Rave, much to the girl's distaste. Professor sent a quick message to Storm, who nodded her head before she walked inside. Rave was about to follow

"Actually, Rave, I have something for you that maybe useful tonight." Professor Xavier said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin silver box with a black bow on it, Rave smiled a bit at this.

"Thank you Professor, but I don't deserve such a-"

"Why do you say that..?" Professor Xavier cut the musician off, who blinked at him before setting down her remaining bags and uncomfortably rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well...I haven't really done anything to even deserve a praise, let alone a gift."

"Maybe that is your opinion, or maybe you berate yourself too much."

"Huh..?"

"You do a lot of things for those you care for; leaving your home to take-care of your brother, doing something so Sketch can be happy, even going against your own family to help Kurt...And I hope you don't get the wrong idea about the meaning for this gift." Professor Xavier said as he gave the box to Rave, who cautiously took it and unwrapped the ribbon. Gently Rave took off the lid and stared wide-eyed at the contents of the box.

Inside was a black silk choker with a silver treble cleft on the clasp and red roses around the entire thing.

"Professor...Why did you..."

"This choker will allow you to scream, sing, shout, and yell without having any fears of your powers acting up...Unless you want to, of course." the Professor explained as he watched Rave cradle the choker, before she put it on under her necklace.

"Now, let's go inside, the others are waiting for us." the Professor stated as he started to roll into the building, Rave quickly picked bags and walked back inside.

* * *

Sketch smiled as she and her brother waltzed as Rave sang with accompaniment by Margret on piano.

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair _  
_And tell you time and time again how much I care _  
_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow _  
_Hello, I've just got to let you know _

_'Cause I wonder where you are _  
_And I wonder what you do _  
_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? _  
_Tell me how to win your heart _  
_For I haven't got a clue _  
_But let me start by saying, I love you_

"Seriously, you mind talking to Rave about singing at the wedding..?" Dylan asked Sketch with a chuckle, the girl giggled a bit.

"Only if you ask Margret that I be the photographer."

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Rave and Margret bowed to the applause they got, before the 2 walked off stage.

"Seriously, we'd love to have you sing at the wedding." Margret told Rave, who was a bit dubious at the idea.

"I don't know Margret..."

"Just think about it, 'kay..?...Oh my gosh, Rave, I love your choker." Rave blinked at this, having forgotten about her gift.

"Thanks...Actually, that reminds me, I have to go talk to my friends. Later." Margret waved to the musician, who walked over to the recently opened buffet table. All the X-Men and Brotherhood members were around the table, making sure Blob didn't steal everything.

"Sis, hey, great song." Lance said as he noticed his sister coming over, yet was a bit worried about the excited grin on her face.

"Thanks, but now I have got to show you guys something." everyone turned at that now, a bit interested at what the girl was about to show.

"Oh..? 'nd what's that..?" Scott asked, crossing his arms a bit. Sure he had opened up to the girl, but he was still cautious.

"You all know how I have a sonic screech that I can't control, right...?" everyone nodded their heads to Rave's question, adding onto her grin. Rave opened her mouth wide and took in a deep breath, Pietro was already at her side and trying to cover her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Pietro yelled as he tried to gain an advantage, yet Rave held down his hands and screamed...Just...Screamed.

Lance stared wide-eyed, slack-jawed at his plainly screaming sister. Yeah the scream hurt a bit, but it was nothing compared to her sonic screech.

Once she stopped, Rave grinned at the shocked expressions of everyone before she was picked up and spun around by Lance.

"Your screech! It...You...HOW?.!" Lance yelled out, bewildered at the mystery. Rave lightly put a hand on the clasp of her choker, smiling proudly.

"Professor Xavier...He gave me this and...And I can honestly say, I've never felt so normal."

"Heh, that's cause you aren't normal." Lance stated as he set down his sister, who lightly punched his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Pietro grinned at this as he wrapped an arm around Rave's waist.

"This calls for a celebration dance." Pietro stated, enjoying the grin on Rave's face.

"Ya know what? You're right Pietro!...God, never thought I'd say that..." Pietro just grinned at her even more before racing off to the DJ booth, Evan looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, not even Pietro can damper my good mood...'Sides, one little dance won't hurt." was all Rave was able to say before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and her hand being taken.

"Then let's go." Pietro whispered into her ear before running onto the dance floor, Rave was quick to keep up with Pietro's dancing. Yet she couldn't help but laugh at the song he picked.

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
I'm sellin' something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake your hips in my direction_

"Like the song?" Pietro asked as he and Rave danced a cross between the cha-cha and the jive, Rave grinned at him as he pulled her close.

"It's so..._You_." Rave replied as she continued to dance.

"Here I was thinkin more along the lines of, _us_.." Rave honestly had no clue how to respond to that.

_Hey, little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the Ladies' Choice_

"You know, this can be associated with hookers on so many levels." Rave told Pietro, who chuckled a bit.

"There goes our childhood." Pietro whispered back to her, and he couldn't help but grin when Rave laughed along with him.

* * *

Evan buried his face into his hands and groaned. He wasn't mad about the Pietro/Rave thing, but...He was a bit annoyed at-

"And this is the 2 of them when they went to the dance." his Auntie O showing his parents pictures of him and Rave, _that_ was annoying to no end.

"Aw, you look so handsome Evan." Mrs. Daniels said as she smiled at Evan, who tried to burrow holes into his hands now.

"So...When do we get to meet her..?" Evan raised his head at his dad's question, before sitting up straight.

"Uh...Huh..?" Evan asked, staring at his parents.

"We want to meet her!" his mom repeated, Evan was _so_ glad his parent's seats had their back towards the dance floor.

"Well...Uh..."

"I think that's a great idea." Storm interjected, smiling a bit at the blush that was forming on Evan's cheeks.

* * *

Kurt smiled as he held onto Sketch's hand, having taken her away from her siblings.

"What's wrong Kurt..?" Sketch asked after waving bye to her brother.

"I vant you to meet mein parents." Kurt replied, a small smile on his face. Sketch smiled at him, she loved meeting people's parents.

* * *

Rave smiled happily as Evan came up to her and Pietro once the song was over, Pietro just glared at him though.

"Hey Ev! What's up..?" Rave asked nonchalantly, grinning at the spike-maker.

"Uh...Well...I was wondering if...If you could, maybe, meet my parents..?" Evan asked, Rave stared at him and forced a smile. She was never good at meeting people's parents.

* * *

"I'd love to!" Sketch chimed happily.

* * *

"I'd...Love...To." Rave was able to force out.

* * *

Songs used; "I'm not That Girl" from Wicked the Musical, "Hello" by Lionel Richie, and "Ladies Choice" from Hairspray (by Zac Efron)


	26. Bonding

Mayhemb; I don't own any songs used or X-Men Evolution. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Part 2 of the Banquet

* * *

Sketch smiled brightly as she was lead over to the Wagner table, the 2 elderly people smiled back at her.

"Hi, I'm Sketch, it's nice to meet you both." Sketch said as she held out her hand to Mr. Wagner, who shook it.

"Likevise, I'm Kurt's father, Chaz Vagner."

"Hallo, I'm Kurt's mother, Edel Vagner." Sketch smiled as she shook the older woman's hand, a smile which the couple happily returned.

Suddenly Sketch found herself being dragged into different blush-raising topics.

"Vhat age do you vant to marry?"

"Vhat are your feelings for Kurt..?"

"Do you want kids?"

"Pets in the house?"

Sketch didn't even notice when Rave had left the room with Lance.

* * *

**Moments Before**

**~Rave~**

Was she even ready to meet Evan's parents..? Because really, she never had all that many talks with her brother, who she had known forever. Thoughts raced bast her head before she stopped Evan about 3 yards away from his parents, the spike-making boy quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Somethin' wrong Rave..?" Evan asked, a bit worried that he did something wrong.

"No...I mean...Yeah, kinda...Sorta...Listen, Ev...I...I need to do something really quick before I meet your parents." Rave quickly said before kissing Evan's cheek and rushing onto the dance floor where Lance and Kitty were slow dancing.

"Lance, we need to talk." Rave quickly told her brother, who glared at her a bit.

"Not now Rave."

"Lance, please."

"Rave, later I-"

"LAWRENCE!" Lance paused at this, staring wide-eyed at his sister. Never had she used his real name, hell, she was the one who got everyone to use the term "Lance" after the nursery maid's couldn't pronounce it because of their missing teeth.

"...I'll be back Kitty." Lance whispered to the girl before he let his sister drag him outside.

* * *

"-Hov about puppies..?" Sketch glanced around nervously, not really knowing what to say.

"Um...They're cute, yet a handful."

"Good ansver." Mr. Wanger replied, ignoring the embarrassed blush on Kurt's face.

"Um...Mom, dad, I'll take Sketch to get some refreshments, ja?" Kurt asked, both his parents nodded their heads before Kurt took Sketch's hand.

"They are so cute!" Mrs. Wagner said to Mr. Wagner, not even noticing how even more awkward that made Sketch.

"uh...B-Bye!" Sketch said before she and Kurt walked away, once they were out of hearing Kurt turned to Sketch.

"Sorry, mein parents are...Curious." Sketch gave a comforting smile to Kurt and squeezed his hand gently.

"I can tell, but all the best parents are."

"Danke for being so understanding."

"Your welcome Cher."

* * *

Rave sighed as she looked up, enjoying the feel of the light rain. Actually, it wasn't even rain, it was more of a bare sprinkle. This wouldn't be their first "talk" (arguments mostly) in the rain, and it wouldn't be their last probably.

"Sis...Is something wrong..?...Did Evan do something?.! 'Cause if he did don't even try to stop me when me and the boy's-"

"No, Lance...Evan didn't do anything...Well, anything bad atleast...I...I mean."

"Sis...Are you okay..?" Lance asked as he sat down beside his sister on the staircase, he was worried now that he saw the jumbleness on his sister's face and in her voice.

"I...I don't know.." Rave whispered as she let her face fall into her hands, as if they were able to releave all her problems.

"Sis-...Serenity...What's wrong..? And I mean it."

"...What would have happened if I had gone with you when Mystique came to get you that day..? What if I had actually fought or tried to keep you with me..?" Rave asked, Lance blinked at her for a moment before inching an arm over her hunched shoulders.

"Then you would have meet the boys and gotten used to them, and Mystique would have used you..."

"But...Would it have been worth it to be able to just...Stay with you..?"

"Rave..."

"You don't know what happened those 3 weeks you were gone...You don't know how everything changed for me."

"No...I don't, I never will...I'm so sorry Rave." then and there, Rave had done something she had never done...She finally cracked, and clung onto Lance's shirt, before sobbing loudly. Forever she had held back her sobs because her powers would make her sonic screech come one...Yet...She finally had release.

* * *

Sketch smiled happily as she and Kurt's father waltzed, the older man wanting to see if he "still had it".

"Danke for taking care of Kurt." Mr. Wagner said as the 2 continued to twirl around the floor, Sketch smiled at him as she looked passed his shoulder to see Kurt and Mrs. Wagner watching them with smiles.

"Your welcome, thank you for adopting him."

"You knov about dis?"

"Yes, we all found out together." Sketch didn't want to be the one to tell him that they had found Kurt's birth mother, who was trying to kill them for a little whie.

"Ah, den...Danke again, Sketch." Sketch smiled a bit at this before she saw a hand tap Mr. Wagner's shoulder. The older man turned around and smiled a bit when he saw Dylan behind him.

"Hallo, you're Dylan, ja?"

"Yes sir, and I'd like to dance with my sister if you don't mind." Mr. Wagner couldn't help but smile a bit at the politness in Dylan's voice, and happily gave Sketch over to the older boy.

**Look at the two of you dancing that way**  
**Lost in the moment and each other's face**  
**So much in love you're alone in this place**  
**Like there's nobody else in the world**  
**I was enough for her not long ago**  
**I was her number one**  
**She told me so**  
**And she still means the world to me**  
**Just so you know**  
**So be careful when you hold my girl**  
**Time changes everything**  
**Life must go on**  
**And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

Sketch smiled into her brother's chest as they slow-danced to the song, knowing all-to-well that Rave had put this song in for them.

"I love you sis...That won't ever change." Dylan whispered into her hair, holding onto her as if she'd slip away.

"I know Dylan...I know.."

* * *

Lance frowned into Rave's hair, feeling usless and like trash. Never had Rave done this before, never had she cried...Never had she opened up to him like this...He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Walkman that Sketch had given him months ago with tattered black earbuds. Gently he placed one in his ear and placed the other in Rave's ear before flicking through the songs.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.**  
**Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.**  
**I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.**  
**You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**

**Beautiful baby from the outside in.**  
**Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.**  
**Go on, take on this whole world.**  
**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**

Rave cried louder as the song played on, gripping tightly onto Lance in fear that this moment would be gone in a puff of smoke. Lance felt a few teers run down his cheeks as he cradled his sister, his fingers wrapped in her hair and cuss himself out for just being there by her side while she cried.

Yet to Rave, that was all he ever needed to do.

* * *

Sketch smiled happily as she and Kurt waltzed through the small crowd on the dance floor, before she noticed Rave and Lance come back inside.

"I'll be right back." Sketch told Kurt, who nodded and was sweeped away by Kitty. Sketch giggled at Kurt's shocked face at Kitty's action, before the artist scampered over to Lance and Rave.

"Hey! I was wondering where you 2 we-" Sketch stopped mid-sentance when she noticed the tearstains on Rave's chin and neck, and quickly turned to Lance.

"It's okay Sketch, we just...We just kinda got closer s'all." Sketch blinked at this, yet let it go with a small nod before taking a hold of Rave and looked at Lance's confused expression.

"I'm not letting her meet Evan's parents with tear-stains, ya dunce." Sketch stated, giggling a bit at Lance's expression sill, before leading Rave to the bathroom.

* * *

Sketch smiled a bit as she dabbed at Rave's face with a few tissues, the musician had told the artist everything. And by everything, she meant _everything_.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you something actually..." Sketch stated as she added some foundation to Rave's face, the musician's silence egged her to continue.

"Why do you pick on Pietro that much? I mean...I know you hate narcissists 'nd all, but normally you just stay away from them."

"...He's...Different..."

"Rave, I need more than 2 words."

"...He's the only one who can keep up."

"...Okay, what..?"

"He is the only one who can keep up with me, no one's ever been able to do that before." Sketch blinked at this, not really knowing how to respond.

"Uhmm..."

"I mean...He's the only one who can get me to feel my heart race when I'm dancing, ya know..? He's the only one who's able to keep up, always has me on my toes."

"'nd Evan..?"

"...He's..." Rave was at a blank now, not able to finish her sentence as every word she had ever learn suddenly slipped out of her mind. Sketch smiled a bit at this before finishing up and making Rave stand up and dust the rouge-wearing girl off.

"Okay then, I think you're ready."

"_Think_?"

"Hey, I could always be wrong ya know."

"Heaven forbid."

"What's that supposed to mean..?"

"Remember when we were in 3rd grade and you got a B+ on that assignment and you threw that tantrum that lead the principal to call the fire depart-"

"JUST GO!" Rave couldn't help but laugh at her friend's embarrassed/angry face before sashaying out of the tiled room.

* * *

Evan blushed more as his parents started to talk about him and Rave, and everything they might become.

"Uhm...Hello, you're Mr. and Mrs. Daniels, correct?" a soothing voice asked from behind Evan, who jumped a bit and grinned when he saw Rave looking straight at his parents.

"Why yes, we are. You must be Rave, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Daniels said as he and his wife stood up, Rave shook Mr. Daniels' hand.

"Likewise sir, I-" Rave was cut off when Mrs. Daniels suddenly hugged her, WHAT WAS WITH HUGGING IN THIS FAMILY?.!

"I'm happy to _finally_ meet you Rave! Evan goes _on and on_ about you during his phone calls." Evan blushed as his mom over-exagerated the truth...Okay, so _maybe_ she wasn't over-exagerating it all _that_ much.

"Uh...Nice to...Meet you also, Mrs. Daniels." Rave was able to say before she and the 2 adults sat down, Rave was comfortably placed between Evan and Storm.

"So please, Rave, tell us about yourself." Mr. Daniels said after some small talk, Rave smiled nervously as she flexed her fingers.

"There's not much to tell. Small town girl who got the powers to control sound waves and a bit more. I like to sing, dance, play with my brother, and hang out with my friends." Rave stated as she continued to flex her fingers, something she always did when she couldn't move.

"Well from what Evan says there's a lot more." Mrs. Daniels' said with a small giggle, Evan blushed deeply at this while Rave blinked in confusion.

"Moooom."

"O-Oh..? What did he say?"

"That the 2 of you are-"

"HOUSEMATES! I-I said that we're housemates." Evan quickly cut off his mom, jumping up a bit in his seat as he tried to cover up the small slip-up he had made when he had talked to his parents.

...

...

"Oh...Kay then..?" Rave uncomfortably said, not noticing the amused expression on Evan's families' expressions.

"If you wanna really know Rave, you gotta see her dance!" Dylan exclaimed as he came over and slung an arm around Rave's shoulder, the girl quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Dude...Why are you here..? Thought you were with Margret."

"I am, but Margret had to go change Lou's diaper...So I'm here to bug you!"

"How kind of you."

"I know right? *clicks tongue* Anyway, I'm serious. You have not LIVED till you've seen Rave sing Michael Jackson's Billie Jean, in the same clothes as him, and danced." Dylan told the family, Rave glared a bit at him before she saw the look on his face.

"What're you planin' Roberts..?"

"Oooooh nothing~" Dylan chimed happily, skipping away with a smirk on his face. Rave stood up for a bit before she turned to the family and bowed a bit.

"Sorry, I have to go make sure he doesn't destroy Canada...Again...Bye!" Rave quickly said before rushing off, Storm smiled a bit at Evan.

"Well, that could have been worse."

"How..?" Evan asked his aunt, who giggled a bit.

"The building could have set fire, or Pietro could have interrupted."

"Don't even joke about that Auntie O."

* * *

Songs; "I loved her First" by Heartland, and "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw


	27. Banquet Finale

Mayhemb; I don't own any songs used or X-Men Evolution. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Finale of the Banquet

* * *

Rave grinned as she stepped out of the bathroom, her costume on. She was wearing a sequence black jacket, black pants, sequence white socks, a single sequence glove, a black fedora, and a silver sequence shirt. Behind her was Sketch, who was proud at her created outfit. A lot of parents turned and started talking as Rave strutted in, all her hair tied back besides a few strands.

"MICHAEL JACKSON!" Kitty's mom screamed out, before fainting into her husband's arms.

"EE-eeeh!" Rave said, imitating the King of Pop in her own voice. This caused a few humourous laughs and more fangirlism from the crowd. For a moment Rave could hear the song "_Stayin' Alive_" run through her head as she walked through the crowd, nodding to a few of the people as she continued on.

"SING! SING! SING!" Dylan chanted as he pounded his fists against the table, soon Lance joined him along with Kurt. Rave looked to Sketch, to see the artist laughing along with the boys before smiling and getting up on stage, setting a karaoke track on the DJ booth, before getting wrong.

(Michael Jackson- Billie Jean Live from Motown 25 (how Rave is dancing, singing, and acting))

_She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene_  
_I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One_  
_Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_  
_She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

_She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene_  
_Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One_  
_Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

The group couldn't help but clap along with the beat, most of the adults were even dancing to the music also.

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_  
_She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One_  
_But The Kid Is Not My Son_  
_She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son_

_For Forty Days And Forty Nights_  
_The Law was on her Side_  
_But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand_  
_Her Schemes And Plans_  
_'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round_  
_So Take My Strong Advice,  
Just Remember To Always Think Twice_  
_Do think Twice_

Rave grinned as she saw Lance take Kitty's hand and started to dance along with the adults, Kurt and Sketch doing much the same thing.

_People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do_  
_And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts_  
_She Came And Stood Right By Me_  
_Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume_  
_This Happened Much Too Soon_  
_She Called Me To Her Room_

Soon everyone was up and dancing, even Margret and Lou were waltzing a bit with each other.

_Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

_She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son  
She Says I Am The One  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover_

* * *

Outside the room, looking in through the window on the door, was a black bat that blended into the shadows that were created due to the dim light in the hallway and the bright light from the banquet.

Slowly the bat knocked on the window it seems, making the taps into patterns like in mores code.

* * *

Rave stopped laughing at the joke that Dylan had told her, soft taps vibrating into her eardrums.

_Rave come and meet me in the hallway...From M._

"Uh...I'll be right back guys, 'kay..?" Rave asked as she got out of her seat, touching her headphones that rested on her shoulders with slight curiosity. Why was_ she_ contacting her...?

"Kay, just be back soon. Blob's gonna try to eat a whole turkey in one bite." Lance said as he nudged to the plus-sized Brotherhood member. Rave nodded at this before walking over to the doors and opening them, before swiftly closing them shut. Gently Rave walked into the hallway, and paused when she heard another heart beat.

"Mystique..." Rave whispered, just barely loud enough to where the blue-skinned woman could hear her.

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me in Xavier's abode." the red-head's voice hissed almost as she came out of the shadows, her black leather outfit blending into the surroundings.

"What do you want?" Rave growled, she wasn't fond of the idea of talking to Mystique when she could be dancing with Pietro or Evan.

...

...

...

...

"I...I want to ask you a favor..." Rave blinked in shock at this, before glaring more and baring her teeth.

"What's your game mystique...?"

"Please...Rave...I just want to dance with my son once...Then I'll be off."

"Off..? Off where...?" Inside Mystique's mind she couldn't help but grin evilly, she _could_ use Rave's help.

"I'll be off in search of Pietro's sister, Wanda."

"Pietro's...Sister..?"

"Yes, you must understand don't you Rave..? The separation of _twins_ due to some... Arrangements..." Rave was having a hard time figuring this all out, Pietro had a twin..?

"I...But...Cerebro...It...It didn't say...In the file...*runs hands through hair* *sighs*...H-How can I help you..?" Mystique inwardly grinned at this, she had finally broken through. Though what Rave had said about Cerebro peeked her interest. Charles must have placed Wanda's files in a separate document to keep them, and her, safe.

"I'd like to dance with my son, as I've said. Could you, arrange that..?"

* * *

Sketch laughed a bit as she saw the every boy in the room (even the dads) but the Professor cheered on Fred as he stuffed the turkey into his mouth.

"Can you believe them..?" Rogue asked from beside Sketch, who just giggled.

"Boy'll be boys, no matter what their age." Sketch joked, Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at the joke aswell. The 2 girls were leaning against the stage, listening as jazz-like music poured out of the speakers.

"Heh, got that right." Rogue stated as the 2 softly clinked together their orange sodas, before Sketch saw out of the corner of her eye something. It was Rave, going over to Kurt...But something just seemed...Off...

"Hey, you okay..?" Rogue asked after a little while, noticing Sketch's stare.

"Hmm...? Oh, yeah...Just...Do you think something's..._Off_...About Rave..?" Rogue blinked at the artist before looking back over at the musician. Nothing seemed off, yet her strides seemed a bit more jagged than usual...

"No...Not really...Why..? Do you?"

"I...I don't know..." Sketch uncomfortably replied, doubt filling her mind. Not many people knew this, but Sketch had a photographic memory...In training...See, her powers had influenced her mind and eyes to be more honed in, yet she still had some trouble every now-and-then.

"Ya should talk to 'er if ya 'ave any doubts." Rogue stated as she noticed Sketch's worried expression, the artist gave her a small smile.

"Thanks but...I don't think it's anything drastic, ya know..? Maybe she's just tired for all that dancing."

"Wouldn't be surprised." the 2 girls laughed a bit before Sketch looked and saw Kurt and Rave dancing...That nagging feeling just wouldn't leave Sketch alone.

* * *

Rave ground her teeth as her foot collided with Kurt's, her legs not moving in the right way it seemed.

"Sorry if I'm not any good, haven't danced in forever it seems." Rave apologized to Kurt, who quirked an eyebrow.

"You ver dancing a fev seconds ago..." Kurt stated as he stared at Rave, who smiled bashfully.

"Right, right...Sorry. Guess I'm just light headed's all."

"Den you should sit dovn."

"No, no, I'm fine...Really."

* * *

Rave sighed as she stared into the banquet hall from behind the doors, watching as Mystique or "Rave" danced with her son...She just hoped no one could tell the difference.

* * *

Once the song ended Rave smiled happily at Kurt, who smiled back.

"Danke for the dance, Rave." Kurt said to Rave, who continued to smile.

"Yeah, you to and-Zoinks! I forgot my headphones, be back in a few!" Rave chimed quickly as she almost ran towards the door and sneaked passed it, before closing the door behind her. As she walked into the shadows and shifting back into Mystique, and Rave passed by her.

"I _don't_ say Zoinks." Rave stated to Mystique, who glanced at her.

"And..?"

"*sigh*...Nothing, never mind ..Just...Just don't contact me to often, 'kay..? The more thoughts I have of you, the harder it'll be to hide from the others." Mystique nodded her head at this before she walked out of the building. Rave watched her go before the musician turned around and filled her head with music, making sure the Professor and Jean wouldn't be able to read_ all_ her thoughts, before going back into the room smiling brightly.

* * *

"Ya know, we're staying here for another day before heading home." Dylan said to Rave, who was dancing with him right now. The song "_Beat Again_" by JLS was pounding the room.

"Oh...?"

"Yeah, figured we could play some B-Ball 'nd stuff, like in the old days."

"Yeah...That sounds like fun." Rave agreed, enjoying the thoughts that started to fill her head. Before something caught her eye, and Rave grinned.

"Uh-oh, I know that look. What's you '_mission_' this time?" Dylan asked, already feeling sad for the person Rave was staring at.

"My mission, should I choose to accept it, is to make the more strict person I know get up and _shake_ it!"

"Will this message self-destruct in 5 seconds..?"

"4...3...2..." Rave stopped counting when Dylan took off running away.

* * *

Sketch was the first one to notice that Rave had changed the song, nudging Rogue a bit with her elbow.

"You know what's happenin'?" Sketch whispered to the no-touchy girl, who shrugged.

"Don't know but-Oh my.." Rogue stopped speaking when the 2 girls saw Rave drag a boy onto the dance floor. Who was that boy you're wondering...?

* * *

"ALVERS!" Scott yelled as he tried to pry off Rave's hands, yet the girl just grinned at him.

"C'mon Shades! Ya need to loosen up a bit!" Rave stated, causing Scott to glare at her.

"I am loosened up!"

"Suuuure, and my brother's a straight A student."

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

Scott hated to admit it, but he was actually having fun. All around him the other teens (including his brother), Dylan, Margret, Evan's parents, and Jean's parents were up dancing while Kitty's dad was video taping them all.

_It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger_

Xavier smiled happily as he watched his students and the others dance and have fun. The bald man wished that moments like these would happen more often, where the teenagers could just get along and "hang out" as they would say.

Xavier smiled happily as he watched his students and the others dance and have fun. The bald man wished that moments like these would happen more often, where the teenagers could just get along and "hang out" as they would say.

"I thought it was cream of the fight..." Wolverine grumbled under his breath, his foot tapping to the beat against his wishes.

_Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

Xavier smiled happily as he watched his students and the others dance and have fun. The bald man wished that moments like these would happen more often, where the teenagers could just get along and "hang out" as they would say.

"I thought it was cream of the fight..." Wolverine grumbled under his breath, his foot tapping to the beat against his wishes.

_Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive_

Sketch smiled as she danced with Kurt, who had swept her away from Dylan about half-way through the song.

"Danke, Sketch...You make mein parents happy." Kurt whispered to the artist, who smiled happily at him.

"Ah...Well...I-It was no problem." Sketch bashfully stated with a smile, as she and Kurt continued to dance.

_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_  
_The eye of the tiger_

* * *

Lance smiled as he watched Rave walk Evan's parents to the limo they had arrived in. It wasn't often you would get to see the tough girl become flustered and nervous, so he was_ LOVING_ this. Once Evan's parents got into the limo and rode off, Rave let out a grateful sigh as her stressed shoulders sagged down.

"Hera, please, never make me go through that again." Rave muttered under her breath, remembering her favor Polytheism over Christian aspects.

"Hey, we still up for B-Ball tomorrow..?" Dylan asked as he and his family walked forward, Sketch glancing between the 2.

"Duh, heh, s'long as you wear your uniform."

"Eh, I'll have Sketch draw me one...I sorta...Burned my last one."

"Burned..?"

"Don't ask."

"Oh, I'm askin alright...Just not right now, Lou needs some sleep." Dylan smiled a bit at Rave before dragging her into a hug, the musician's eye twitched. WHAT WAS WITH THE HUGS?.!

Once he was done he and his family entered the limo, with Sketch's hand resting on the door. Slowly Sketch glanced at Rave, a small smile on the artist's face.

"I'm gonna spend the night with Dylan, 'kay..?"

"'Kay, and I'll sorta be stealing your idea if ya don't mind." Sketch blinked at her best friend before smiling a bit.

"That'll be fine I suppose."

"Thank you m'lady." Rave said as she bowed, earning her a small laugh from Sketch. After a few more exchanged lines, Rave waved as she walked over to her brother and the Brotherhood boys.

"Hey! RAVE!" Sketch yelled, the musician turned around just in time to catch a small plastic object that had been thrown at her by the artist.

"THE HECK SKETCH?.!" Rave yelled back, feeling grateful for the choker. Sketch just smiled at her though, before getting into the limo with her family and driving away. Rave grumbled angrily under her breath before she looked down at the object Sketch had thrown to her, before raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"My old inhaler..?" Rave whispered as she looked over the piece of plastic that had saved her during asthma attacks more times than the musician could remember. Rave just blinked at the object before shaking her head and gripping tightly onto it and turning towards her brother.

"You take the boys home, I'll meet ya there." Rave told Lance, who nodded his head before the 2 went to their respected cars and drove off.

* * *

Songs used; "_Stayin' Alive_" from Saturday Night Fever (mentioned), "_Billie Jean_" by Michael Jackson, "_Beat Again_" by JLS (mentioned), "_Eye of the Tiger_" by Survivor


	28. Adjusting

Mayhemb; I'm BAAAA-AAAACK! I don't own any songs used or X-Men Evolution. I do own my OC's and my ideas.

Warning; if you don't like songs from musicals, then beware, you may have to scroll a bit on this chapter

* * *

**/-~Rave's Dream~-\**

In a small rectangular room with a bunk bed at Ironside Training Camp, Evan and Pietro were on both their respective beds and, like everyone else in camp, were writing letters. Once they were done it was late at night, and the campers were called outside to the firepit.

The Sargent told them to read out their letters, the reason undefined and any objection was running 3 times around the camp. Once everyone had read their letters, the final 2 were Evan and Pietro, who glared at each other before continuing.

**Evan, spoken-** Yo mom 'n pops,  
**Pietro, spoken**- My dear father...  
**Both (singing from this point on)**- There's been some confusion over rooming here at Bayville.

**Pietro-** But of course I'll look out for Wanda.  
**Evan-** But of course, I'll rise above it.  
**Both-** For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes.  
There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is...

**Evan-**Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..  
**Pietro-** Daniels.

**Evan-**What is this feeling, so sudden,and new?  
**Pietro-**I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
**Evan-**My pulse is rushing.  
**Pietro-**My head is reeling  
**Evan-**My face is flushing.

**Both-**What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
does it have a name?  
Yes...  
Loathing!  
Unadulterated loathing!

**Pietro-** For your face,  
**Evan-** your voice,  
**Pietro-** your clothing!

**Both-** Let's just say- I loath it all!  
Every little trait how ever small  
makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
with simple utter loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration.  
In such total detestation.  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit,  
it came on fast,  
still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loahing,  
loathing you my whole life long.

**X-Men-** Dear Evan, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it,  
I don't think I could.  
He's a terror,  
he's a tartar,  
we don't mean to show a bias but Evan, you're a martyr!

**Evan-** Well, these things are sent to try us...

**X-Men-** Poor dear Evan, forced to reside with someone so disgusticified, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

**Ensemble continues while Evan and Pietro sing the following- **What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
My pulse is rushing,  
my head is , what is this feeling?!  
Does it have a name?  
Yes, ahhhhh... loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration,  
in such total detestation,  
it's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit,  
it came on fast,  
still I do believe that it can last!  
And I will be loathing for forever,  
loathing, truly deeply loathing you,  
my whole life long!

At the end Pietro tripped Evan, who landed on the ground with a thud.

* * *

Rave shot up in her bed, panting a bit at the nightmarish dream she had, before realizing the end of the song was flooding out of her headphones.

Rave sighed as she back down on her bed in her room at the Brotherhood House, last night had been the banquet and she was still a confused mess. In her clutched left hand was the inhaler Sketch had tossed her, which Rave twirled around to look it over. Nothing had changed about the plastic, it was as if someone had kept it in embalming fluid or something of the sort.

"Hey, sis, you okay..?" Lance asked as he knocked on the door, a bit worried about his sister's state.

"Fine Lance...Just...Thinkin's all..." Rave replied, trying her best to sound calm and collected. Lance stared at the door for a moment before sighing and walking away, figuring that the musician wasn't gonna talk to him.

Rave slowly sat up in her bed and saw her reflection in her vanity mirror. She was wearing her old basketball uniform from 2 years back, along with the warm-ups.

A dark green jersey with gold letters along with the number "**16**" and the name "**Alvers**" etched into it with a dark green and a opened black warm-up jacket on top. Dark green basketball shorts with gold-like trim and deep pockets were underneath the black warm-up pants. Knee-high black socks, dark green basketball shoes, dark green sweatbands on each wrist and on her head, then finally a velvet green scrunchie to pull her hair into a high pony tail. Around her neck was the choker the Professor had given her just last night.

"Hey! Sis! Hurry it up will ya?.!" Lance yelled from outside, Rave sighed as she got up and reluctantly placed the inhaler into one of her pockets.

"I'm coming, keep your panties on!" Rave yelled back as she got out of her room and locked the door, hearing the other boy's laugh at Lance. Slowly Rave walked down the hallway, then down the stairs, before going outside to see the others already in Lance's jeep.

"*whistle* Wish you were on my team." Pietro said with a wink, Rave rolled eyes at the Speedster before jumping into the front seat beside him.

"You ain't riding 'n your ride..?" Todd asked from the backseat with Fred, Rave nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like driving today's all...*Todd opens his mouth* And no, none of you can drive my car." Rave stated, Todd slumped in the backseat a bit at this before Pietro put an arm around Rave's shoulder.

"You sure you didn't just wanna sit next to me..?" Pietro asked with a small wink, Rave gave him a sadistic grin.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll throw you out of this car while we're driving." Pietro frowned at this, even going so far as making a small pout as Lance started to drive.

"Why are you so mean to me..?"

"Who can't be mean to you?"

"Can I shut you up..?"

"Just try and see what happens." Pietro leaned in for a kiss and was able to peck her lips, before he was sucker-punched in the jaw.

"Awww...Worth it..." Pietro said as his head rested against Lance's shoulder, rubbing his now-red chin.

"You ass...!" Rave grumbled before glaring at the side of the road for the rest of the way to the court.

* * *

Professor Xavier had been nice enough as to let Rave and Dylan use the Institute's driveway as their playground, where 2 basketball hoops were being set up. To the side was a few lawn chairs, where the Xavier kids were already at. Along with them as Storm, the Daniels, and Wolverine

Dylan was wearing an outfit similar to Rave's, yet his had the number "**14**" on it, with the name "**Roberts**" along the top as well. Dylan was right now stretching while Sketch talked with the others.

Geez, Rave was just taking her sweet time wasn't sh-

"Getting ready to be smoked..?" Rave asked as from behind Dylan , who jumped at the sound, before he turned around and grinned.

"Ha, ha, very funny. What's your next trick...?" Dylan questioned the musician, who put a finger on her chin to think.

"hmmmmm...How abouuuut...Beating you..?" Rave tried as she took a basketball from behind her back and shot it into the basketball hoop, from half court.

_swish_

"Nothing but net." Rave chimed as she walked onto the court, Dylan rolled his eyes at this before he picked up the rolling basketball.

"Alright then, no more Mister Nice Guy."

"Never knew he show up..!"

* * *

Everyone was cheering as Rave and Dylan were neck-and-neck, one more basket would decide the winner.

"Heh, think you could beat me..?" Dylan asked the musician, who gave him a smirk as she dribbled the ball.

"Oh, I know it and-" Rave was cut short when the oddest thing (through some people's perspective) happened. Just as she was going forward to shoot, she just...Tripped..! Dylan grinned at this as he dove for the ball, and made the final basket.

"HA! OHHH-YEAAAH!" Dylan yelled out as he pranced around, before grinning down at Rave, who was sitting on the ground with a bewildered look.

"I just...Just...Tripped?.!" Rave asked in a panic, staring in amazement at her legs...Before looking towards the Professor as she got up on shaking legs.

"Uh...Professor..? I..I have something to talk to you about.." Xavier nodded his head at this before Storm wheeled him over to the musician, who started to walk to the other side of the driveway.

* * *

"P..Professor...My choker...What does it do, exactly.." Xavier blinked at the question, before pressing his hands together as he talked.

"It is supposed to neutralize your powers completely...Why...?"

"*sigh*...I...I think that, that the choker...Is what caused me to trip.." Xavier and Storm looked at Rave, who frowned at them a bit.

"I...I've never tripped before, never...I-I think..It was due to my powers.."

* * *

Sketch smiled a bit as his brother happily boasted about his victory over the Alvers, before glancing at her best friend...She had been right, hadn't she..?

"Sketch..?" Lance whispered to the artist, who nodded her head.

"I know Lance...I know.." Sketch whispered back as the 2 watched Rave try and walk back, her eyes on her feet now.

"I'm going home..!" Rave called out to the others as she started down the driveway, only for Pietro to come up beside her. Already the 2 were almost at the end of the driveway.

"Hey Hot-Stuff, need a lift..?"

.."Actually, I do.." Pietro blinked at this, doing a double-take...Before grinning widely. Quickly the speedster picked up the musician, ignoring all the odd glances from the others, before zooming off down the street.

* * *

Professor Xavier massaged his temple in slight frustration, never had he expected this to happen.

"Xavier..?" Storm softly spoke to the man, who gave her a small smile.

"I am fine Storm...I just hope that Rave can adjust to the new aspects her life upholds.." Xavier declared, before the 2 went back to the group.

* * *

Sketch nervously stared down the street, Lance behind her. The 2 had left the group a little while ago to try and see where Pietro had taken Rave...Only to not see where the 2 were completely going.

"She has her inhaler...Right..?" Lance cautiously asked, biting the inside of his lip as he did so.

"Yeah...I think..." Sketch worryingly asked...Before she and Lance shared a similar look, and ran towards Lance's jeep...Just in case.

* * *

Pietro smirked as he and Rave walked along the path in the park, the later being quiet as she stared at her feet.

"So...What's with the sudden change of heart..?" Pietro questioned, the Alvers girl didn't answer...So many things were abuzz in her head.

She know _had_ to eat, make sure she didn't trip over objects, keep her balance, make sure her asth-

"Heeeey!" Pietro yelled out, snapping the teenager out of her thoughts, before she looked at him.

"Yeah...?"

"Geez what is with you?.! You're ignoring me more than usual."

"Sorry.." Pietro stopped at this, jaw a bit slacked. What...What had she just said?.!

"Excuse me..?"

"What...?...I..I said sorry.." Rave calmly explained, this caused Pietro to step towards her...Causing her to step backwards, and off the path a bit.

"Exactly, you never say sorry..Not to me anyway...What's going on here..?" Pietro almost yelled at her, pointing a finger towards her. Rave felt her heart accelerate suddenly, her breaths quickening as she realized they were in the slightly-dense foliage of the park..So much pollen, dander...Oooooh no..

"P-Pietro..I-I think we should get back to the path and-" Pietro suddenly slammed both hands on both sides of Rave, backing her up to the tree she was touching now.

"No way Alvers. We aren't leaving until you talk." Pietro growled as he watched Rave press her back to the tree, her legs shaking a bit as she...As she began to wheeze..?

Rave's eyes suddenly dilated as her hands fumbled to her pockets, ripping out the small inhaler.

Pietro took a few steps back as his eyes widened...An asthma attack?.! She was having an asthma attack!

"Fuck!" Rave would have yelled out as she tried to use the inhaler, only for her shaking figure to realize that she was out of the medicine. DANG IT! Rave glared the the piece of plastic as best as she could while gripping her neck, trying to undo the choker, all the while trying to mouth words to the shocked Pietro.

"What?.! What do I do?.!" Pietro exclaimed as he tried to help the struggling girl, before noticing how she was basically attacking the choker on her neck. Without another thought, Pietro gripping Rave's shoulder with one hand, and ripped off the ornament with the other.

Rave felt tears of pain in her eyes as she felt the fabric press tightly against her skin, before letting out a shaking breath once she felt her breathing return to normal.

"Dear...Dear Hera.." Rave whispered as her entire form shook, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she fell against the tree...Only to black out.

* * *

Rave groaned as she sat up, holding her head as she tried to blink the black dots out of her vision. Dear lord..What had happened..?

"Hey...You okay..?" a voice asked from beside her, Rave looked over and almost yelled when she saw who was sitting beside her bed.

"Pietro...?"

"Yeah..." the speedster replied awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck, looking around Rave's room a bit so he didn't meet her eyes.

"Ugh...Wh...Where's..."

"Lance and Sketch..? Well..Lance is with Toad and Freddy, getting food...Sketch is at the Institute explaining everything..." Pietro stated, before finally looking at Rave.

"Let me guess...You want an explanation also..Huh...?"

"Yep." Rave sighed at the answer, before curling up in a sorta of a ball, before turning towards Pietro.

"When I was a kid...I used to have really bad asthma, my inhaler was always by my side and-" Rave stopped short then, looking around frantically, before Pietro pulling out something from his pocket.

"You inhaler...?" Pietro said, before placing the piece of plastic on Rave's bed, beside the ripped chocker. Carefully the musician picked up both items, looking at the objects with sad eyes.

"Then just about a few years ago...Maybe 5 I-I guess...Poof, my asthma was gone...And replaced with my powers.."

"And..?"

"As me and the good Professor were talking about after the basketball game...My powers let me make vibrations naturally apparently, and unconsciously...Turns out the reason my asthma was probably gone, was because of those same vibrations that coursed through me. But with the choker on-"

"Your powers are gone, meaning the vibrations are gone...Meaning your asthma is back." Pietro summed up, Rave gave him a small smile.

"Got it..." Rave whispered out, before looking down at the inhaler in her hands. Heh, the world really hated her sometimes...Didn't it..? If she was allowed to have her powers, no asthma attacks, yet she'd get symptoms that put people's hearing at risk...If she wasn't allowed powers, giving people and her a bit more protection, she still had asthma.._Joy_. Rave blinked when she felt a wind gust by her, before glancing back up to see Pietro holding out a tub of ice cream to her as he ate from another one.

"Here, just stop making that face alright...? Lance'll kill me if he sees you like that." Pietro stated as he ate from his tub of mint ice cream, Rave carefully took the spoon and cookie dough ice cream from him...Only to give him a small smile after she ate the first bite.

"Never knew you were such a sweetie, Pietro."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it." Rave smirked at this now, shifting her weight to where she was leaning towards Pietro now.

"Then don't get used to this."

"Wha-" Pietro was cut off when Rave pressed her ice cream-cold lips against the space right beside his own. Once she pulled away though, Rave's hand ended up beside his ear, and he was down for the count.

* * *

Sketch smiled a bit as she read the text-message Rave had sent her, explaining how she was okay and etc.. She was right now lying on her bed in her pajamas, towel across her back to dry her shower-wet hair.

"That's good to hear, ja..?" Kurt asked from beside Sketch, making the artist jump a bit.

"Sorry, mein bad." Kurt exclaimed as he sat up straight, his position on the floor was perfect to where he could lean over and read Sketch's texts. Sketch blushed a bit at him, before brushing her hair a bit out of her eyes.

"S..S'okay..." Sketch whispered back, causing Kurt to grin as he stood up.

"Okay well. Gute Nacht!" Kurt exclaimed before kissing Sketch's cheek, only to _bamf_ out of the room after a split-second. Leaving the blushing girl alone to get ready for the next morning...Yay..

* * *

Song Used; "Loathing" from Wicked (adjusted to fit)

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoyed..! Also it'll be another "week"'s worth (in the story) or so before I start off in Season 2..!


	29. A Plan Coming Forth

Mayhemb; Glad to be back, and hope ya'll enjoy...! I do not own X-Men Evolution, I only own my characters and my ideas.

* * *

**~Rave~**

Rave smiled as she looked down at the skillet in her hands, mixing the scrambled eggs a bit before taking the pan off the oven.

"Hey sis, what's for breakfast...?" Lance asked with a yawn as he walked in, sporting pajamas and bed head. Lance wore black pajama pants, and a thin white wife-beater for pajamas as of recent. As apposed to Rave, who wore a black silk tank top, dark blue sweatpants, and black silk socks. Her hair was down for right now, and was still a bit tangled.

"Let's see here...Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, fruit, water..." Rave calmly replied as she looked around the table as Lance sat down, a small smile on his face...Only for him to blink when he saw the choker around his sister's neck.

"You're still wearing that thing...?" Rave blinked at the question, before looking down at her neck.

"Yeah...Just for the morning though, I'll be leaving to talk with the Professor once I'm done eating...I...I wanna see if we can adjust this thing and-"

"Is that breakfast...?" Fred asked as he and Todd got into the room, both still in pajamas also. Fred was decked out in his red heart boxers and blue bathrobe, while Todd was wearing a baggy white t-shirt and grey pajama shorts.

"No honey, it's a fly-and-fungi's buffet if ya keep it out long enough." Rave declared as she placed a few cups of water down on the table, before she felt 2 thin arms wrap around her waist as the wind battered against her back.

"Hey Honey, what's for breakfast...?" Pietro asked from behind the musician, whose eye twitched a bit.

"For you, a knuckle sandwich if ya don't-"

"Easy, easy, I'm just joking." Pietro quickly cut off the girl before sitting down at the table with the others, and began to dig in. Rave blinked at this, a tad bit confused, before she shrugged and started out the room. Only for Lance to grab her wrist once she passed him.

"Hold on there sis, you need ta eat." Lance stated, not looking up from his toast as he did so.

"What's that supposed ta mea-" Rave stopped talking when she saw her brother's gaze fall upon her, a small lump forming in her throat at this.

"That choker stops your powers completely, right...? Then you can't listen to music to eat, so you need to eat, or else I'll be hearing it from Sketch for who-knows how long..!" Lance declared before he got up and dragged a chair from the corner of the messy room, to a space between him and Pietro. Once it was, practically slammed, in place the Earth-Shaker looked to his sister as he pointed to the seat.

"*sigh* Yes mom." Rave groaned as she sat down into the seat, earning her a nod from her brother, before she looked down as Pietro gave her a plate with 2 pancakes on it.

Rave stared at the plate a bit, before carefully picking up a knife and fork and-

"Uh...Rave..? I don't know how ta tell ya this man but...You're holding da fork and knife wrong, man." Todd stated as he looked at Rave, who blushed a bit as she looked down at her hands. Her hands were gripping the very hilt of the plastic utensils, much like a child would...

"Oh...Uh..Thanks." Rave muttered out as she tried to adjust, only to glare at her hands even more when she felt the utensils grow uncomfortable in her grasp. Rave then tried to cut the pancake an-

"Sis, uh...You can put more pressure on the knife." Lance whispered to the musician, whose eyes twitched before she did so. Once she got a piece of the pancake cut, she tried to pick it up with the-

"Rave, you use the fork to pick the food up." Pietro stated with a small chuckle, before the musician finally threw her hands up and dropped the plastic ware.

"Screw this..!" Rave finally yelled out, before shoving her food towards Fred. The Blob blinked at this, before smiling a bit at the thought of more food. Without another word Rave grabbed a new plate and got 2 pieces of toast, a few eggs, and about 4 strips of bacon. Quickly then the girl started to assemble a sandwich, before taking a bit...Only to glare at the other boys' shocked look.

"What..? You're just jealous that I got a sandwich, SANDWICHES FOR THE WIN!" Rave declared with a slightly food-filled mouth, only to sip some water to clear her throat.

"Man...Do you not know how ta use-"

"I used to know dude..! Trust me...It's just...Haven't had to use a knife and fork combo since my powers kicked in." Rave quickly cut off the amphibian boy, who blinked at her before shrugging a bit...Only to grin.

"Ya mind making me a breakfast sandwich..?" Todd asked, earning him a grin from the musician.

"As I said...SANDWICHES FOR THE WIN!" Rave once again declared, earning her a round of laughter from her companions.

* * *

Sketch sighed a bit as she dunked her legs into the Institute's pool, enjoying herself before she slipped into the waters. Sure it was fall, but it was still rather warm...And since there would be a rainstorm tomorrow, the artist wanted to spend as much time out in the sun as she could...Plus, showing off her newly-made swim suit wasn't so bad.

Her swim suit was a nice light blue bikini with a slightly frilly top, and a white detachable skirt. Something cute, yet still functional in the water.

"You havin' fun Sketch...?" Evan asked as he came towards the girl, an odd object in his hand.

"Yeah and..Wait...What's that your holding...?" Evan sighed a bit at the question, before scratching his head a bit.

"Uh...It's Rave's pet rock.."

"Awwww you're taking care of Paco..!" Sketch chimed at this, grinning a bit. Rave didn't trust all to many people with Paco.

"Who...?"

"Paco, Paco the Obsidian..!" Evan blinked at the exclamation, before nodding his head a bit as he looked down at the rock in his hands. Almost the size of a small baseball, the black obsidian was adorned with 2 googly-eyes, and nicely knitted dark purple headphones...Along with a Jamaican hat, and deadlocks.

"Uh...Yeah...I guess I am." Evan concluded, Sketch nodded her head before she started to float on her back.

"Don't break, drop, or lose him. Okay...? Rave'll find out, and Paco's pretty important to her." Evan gave her a dead-panned expression now. Seriously...?

"It's...A rock."

"It's Rave's pet rock. Big difference there." Evan opened his mouth, only to yell when he was suddenly pushed into the pool by-

"Hey Kitty." Sketch calmly said as she looked to the swim-suit dressed valley-girl, who gave her a grin. Kitty was wearing her one-piece purple swim suit, and had a pair of sunglasses on.

"Like, hey Sketch..!" Kitty chimed before she entered the pool, seconds before Evan resurfaced.

"Dude, not cool and-...Oh snap...I think I lost Paco!" Evan yelled out, Sketch's eyes dilated now. The last time Paco was lost...Well, let's just say they were glad that Sketch could bring to life a mile-long forest...But Lance could never look at Paco, especially when he was with Rave, the same way again...

"Crud..." Sketch stated, before she dove down into the pool.

**10 Minutes Later**

Sketch smiled as she, Evan, and Kitty finally found Paco...Only to groan when she realized they would have to carefully dry his deadlocks, hat, and headphones.

"Can't you, like, just make him those..?" Kitty asked...Resulting in Sketch face-palming and getting out of the pool to get her sketchpad and colored pencils.

* * *

**?-?**

Mystique grinned as she slipped into the hospital, having shifted her form into a male doctor in his 60's. His name was Dr. Maurice Sampson, a doctor who was monitoring the activity of a certain patient. Maurice was a man with old black skin, graying black hair, and kind brown eyes...Yet not with Mystique behind the mask though. Once she was inside a certain patients room, Miranda...

Mystique walked into the room and slowly injected the IV with a needle, before putting in a mystery serum. The serum had been invented by Magneto, just for this purpose. After all, they needed her awake to properly use her as a distraction...And to get a certain teenage girl away from the Institute long enough, to make some...Changes...

Once the odd liquid had disappeared into the clear liquid, Mystique smiled when she noticed the monitor...Only to flip open her cellphone, she knew someone who would appreciate this information.

* * *

Sketch practically jumped 2 feet when her phone suddenly started to ring, before she flipped it open.

"Hello...?"

"Hello, Mrs. Sylvia Roberts...?"

"Yes, this is me."

"I am Dr. Maurice Sampson, we have met before."

"Oh yes..! Yes I remember."

"I have good news." Sketch's eyes widened a bit at this, before she lightly bit her lip in anticipation.

"O-Oh...?"

"Yes, it seems like your mother has been presenting almost 9% more brain activity, and rising."

"R-Really.!.?"

"Yes, in fact, she should be waking up from either a week from today..To about some time after...Oh, I'd say Valentine's day. In fact, I actually advise you to come here."

"Wh...What..."

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I know how much you have been awaiting for your mother to wake up..."

...

"Miss Roberts, are you still there...?"

"Y-Yes...I'm still here Dr. Sampson...I..I'll have to talk to my Professor but...I'll see if I can get there next week."

"That would be perfect, I have already contacted your father, brother, and sister about this. They will be arriving in the next few days as well."

"Thank you...Really."

"It is my pleasure Miss Roberts, have a nice day."

"Thank you, you also Dr. Sampson."

_click_

Sketch slowly brought the phone away from her ear...Only to feel tears fall down her face. Her mother...After all this time..Sketch grinned happily before she got up, forgetting her art supplies, and ran off to find the Professor and Rave.

* * *

"Now...Before we conclude this meeting...Are you sure there is nothing I can do to change your mind...?" the Professor asked as Rave gave him the choker, shaking her head a bit.

"I'm sorry Professor...But this is the only way I can see this working out..." Rave concluded, smiling a bit as she tried to ease up the pressure in the room.

Rave wanted to be given an audio soundtrack to learn instead of doing it hands-on-training...It would help her hone in on her abilities, yet it may not give her the correct visionaries she may need. Yet along with this, the Professor had managed to convince Rave to let him give the choker to Forge, to see if he can adjust it.

"Very well then, I will get to the soundtrack as soon as I ca-"

_**BAM**_

"Professor, Rave..! I...I have great news..!" Sketch exclaimed as she cut off the Professor, interrupting their moment of seriousness inside his library-office.

* * *

**(time skip)**

**-Night-**

Rave sighed as she walked along-side Sketch, both in their regular clothing.

"So...You're really leaving in 5 days...Huh..?" Rave whispered to the artist, who gave her a small smile.

"Well, what other choice do I have...? You know how long I've waited for...For something like this..!" Rave gave her a look, before smiling a bit.

"Alright just...I hope you know, things won't be the same without ya...I-I mean...With all the new students here, it'll be real crowded and...I just don't know if I'll find anyone like ya..." Sketch smiled at this a bit, before hugging Rave's arm.

"I know you won't, but...But that'll make it all the more special when I come back..!" Sketch chimed happily, earning her a laugh from her friend.

"Alright then...How about this. Once I pick up Paco from Evan, we can go back to the Boarding House to dispose of your room...Maybe give me a nice personal bathroom if you'd be so kind, cause have you seen the boys' bathroom...? *both girls shutter*...Then we'll spend the night there, and...Oh dear lord, I know I'm going to regret saying this...Then, we can go on a...*mutters* Girls day out..." Once Rave was done speaking, she suddenly heard a small squeal before she was tackled by Sketch.

"WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE TACKLING ME?.!" Rave yelled out with a laugh, which Sketch happily joined in on.

* * *

**Extra Scene**

"You...Killed Paco.." Rave stated as she looked at the destroyed pet rock in Evan's hands, the skater-boy nervously glanced around.

"Y-Yeaaah well...I uh-" was all Evan managed to get out before the rock was taken out of his hands, and he was suddenly shoved through the Danger Room's doors...Before the entire room got activated as the doors sealed closed.

* * *

Mayhemb; Review..!


End file.
